The Clans of Meadowlark Forest
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: Just a stupid story about the lives of the cats in the four Meadowlark Clans (FlowerClan, DarkClan, HerbClan, and WaterClan)
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hello everyone, and welcome to my fic, which I hope you will have as much fun reading, as I did writing._**

* * *

It's been said, that everything has a good side, and a bad side, and for the four clans in Meadowlark Forest, that was no exception.

FlowerClan was the kindest clan out of the four, but they also had the weakest fighters. They preferred to talk out their issues, rather than using their claws.

They lived in the west, in a place with few trees, but there was a vast array of wild flowers, that gave the clan a beautiful scent, adding to their kind and gentle nature.

To the east, covered by a thick blanket of darkness, created by a canopy of willow trees, lived DarkClan.

It was said, that every member of this clan had a darkness in them, a darkness that no light could touch.

They were however, the best at fighting.

Up in the north, was HerbClan. Members of this clan were intelligent, yet standoffish. They usually only liked to associate with members of their own clan.

Their land, as their name suggested, was rich in herbs, it was the envy of every clan's medicine cat.

In the south, by the lake, lived WaterClan.

Though at a first glance, they may have seemed like laid back free-spirits, their moods changed like the tides of the ocean.

For seasons, the clans lived together, most of the time in harmony, sure, they had their scuffles every now and then, but no cat ever felt like they were in true danger.

Like the changing of the seasons though, this too would change.

* * *

 _ **So, there you have it, the prologue-type thing, and since I said that this is an OC story, here is the OC bio, feel free to make this as long or as short as you want.**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Clan:**_

 _ **Physical Description:**_

 _ **Three Negative Personality Traits:**_

 _ **Three Positive Personality Traits:**_

 _ **Rank (sans leader/deputy):**_

 _ **Do you mind if they die?:**_

 _ **Do you want them to have a mate?:**_

 _ **Kits?:**_

 _ **Anything else to add?:**_


	2. The First Gathering (HerbClan)

**_A/N:_**

 ** _A.L. Lin, thank you so much for your review, since you were the first person to review, I will definately make her one of the main character's for WaterClan's chapters :)_**

 ** _Also, I'm pretty sure what you described is a dilute calico, which are one of my favourite types of cats, they're so pretty!_**

 ** _Tooooaster, thank you so much for your review, I love the backstory you added in, poor Briarkit/back!_**

* * *

Parsleypaw's fur stood on end, as he heard soft, yet angry, yowls emitting from the nursery.

Once again, Tarragonstrike was arguing with his mate, Sagewind.

Parsleypaw didn't understand why Tarragonstrike always had to be so mean to his mate, especially now, she was expecting his kits for StarClan's sake!

"Hey Parsleypaw!"

Parsleypaw was suddenly knocked off balance, when his brother, Fennelpaw, pounced on him.

"Are you ready to go to our first gathering tonight? I can't believe it's already time! I really hope we get to fight a DarkClan apprentice!"

He rolled off of Parsleypaw, giving the smaller apprentice a much needed breath of air, and continued to jump around the clearing, kicking up dirt and leaves in his wake.

"There will be no fighting at the gathering, there's a truce, remember?" Araliaheart meowed sternly.

"But-" Fennelpaw began to protest, only to have his words muffled by Parsleypaw's tail.

"It's okay Fennelpaw, we can fight a DarkClan apprentice another time," he meowed in his ear.

He hoped his words weren't true, he didn't want to fight a DarkClan apprentice, he didn't even want to fight a DarkClan kit.

They had the most fierce warriors out of all the clans, just seeing one up close would be enough to strike fear in him.

"Are you two excited for your first gathering tonight?" Tansypaw asked as she padded over to them.

She was a few moons older than them, so she had already been to a gathering.

"I hope I get to see Pansypaw again!" she then exclaimed, with a glimmer in her amber eyes.

"You only like her because her name rhymes with yours," Fennelpaw snorted.

"No, I like her because she's really nice."

Fennelpaw rolled his eyes.

"ALL FlowerClan members are nice."

Parsleypaw turned away from the arguing pair, and padded over to his nest, plopping down in it with a sigh.

Physically, he didn't feel tired, but mentally, he felt drained, he was tired of everyone fighting.

It was bad enough that they had to fight with the other clans, but with each other? That was almost more than he could bear.

The next thing Parsleypaw knew, a wet nose was nudging him awake. He groaned, and turned over, opening one eye, to find himself looking at Fennelpaw.

"Are you going to sleep all day, or are you coming to the gathering?"

"Oh sorry!" Parsleypaw quickly jumped up, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

He dashed out of the apprentice den, to go catch up with his mentor, who fixed him with a stern gaze, but didn't say anything.

"It's a good thing the rain has stopped," Araliaheart meowed as they headed down the path, towards centre of the forest, where the clans met in harmony every full moon.

Though the rain had stopped, it left mud, which squelched uncomfortably under Parsleypaw's paws with each step he took.

He almost wished his mother was there to carry him, like she used to when he was a kit.

"I think I see Flowerstar!" Fennelpaw exclaimed.

Parsleypaw followed his brother's gaze, and saw an old dark brown tabby she-cat perched up on the large rock.

Next to her, was a black pelted tom, who was looking down at his paws; Darkstar.

Upon looking at the tom, Parsleypaw felt an icy chill run through his body, causing his fur to stand on end.

"Are you alright? You look like you just saw a fox," Fennelpaw muttered.

"Y-Yes," Parsleypaw stammered, letting his fur lay flat.

He was then, almost knocked over by a gust of wind, when Tansypaw raced past him to go greet a black and orange spotted FlowerClan she-cat.

"Excuse me, but you're in the way."

Parsleypaw turned around, to find himself looking at a dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat with clear blue-green eyes.

The scent of water and fish that wafted off of her made it obvious that she was from WaterClan.

"Um, why don't you just walk around us?" Fennelpaw meowed, stepping in between him and the WaterClan she-cat.

Parsleypaw could tell from the way his fur was standing on end, that he was gearing up to start a fight with the WaterClan apprentice.

"The truce, remember?" he hissed in his ear.

It took a few moments, but Fennelpaw's fur laid flat again, and he padded off with a huff.

"Thank you, but I can fight my own fights you know," the she-cat meowed softly, shuffling her paws.

"I didn't do it for you, is this your first gathering?" Parsleypaw asked, deciding to be nice to the cat, even if she was from a different clan. After all, that was a main part of a gathering.

"No, my second, I'm Thistlepaw by the way."

"I'm Parsleypaw, this is my first gathering."

"Wow, they must have apprenticed you early, you barely look bigger than a newborn kit!"

The words came from a spotted black and white tom.

Parsleypaw let his ears lay flat against his head, caught between whether he should cower, or say something back to defend himself.

He decided on the former.

This tom was a DarkClan apprentice! He could probably rip his pelt off with one claw!

"Leave him alone, we're not allowed to pick on kits," a she-cat, who looked like an inverse of the tom, meowed.

The two cats went off together, and Parsleypaw let out a sigh of relief.

He couldn't help feeling ashamed and angry though, why didn't he stand up to them? Why were they so cruel to him when they didn't even know him?

Sure he was from a different clan, but still, he didn't even say anything to them before they started their teasing.

He supposed it could have been worse though, if not for the truce, they probably would have eviscerated him.

"Don't worry about them, they may seem big and scary at first, but their meow is much worse than their scratch," Thistlepaw meowed.

Parsleypaw nodded, unable to get any words out, his heart was still beating at a rapid pace after his encounter with the two DarkClan apprentices.

"Attention cats of all clans, it is time to begin the gathering!" Herbstar meowed from his perch on the giant rock. He was sitting next to a striped dark grey tom, Waterstar, the WaterClan leader.

"Things are going good in HerbClan, two of our kits became apprentices, they are now Fennelpaw and Parsleypaw, they are here tonight."

The leader's gaze landed on him, and he felt his fur prickle, when more cats turned their attention to him.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Herbstar began speaking again.

Parsleypaw let out a sigh of relief, when everyone turned their attention back to the HerbClan leader.

"In other news, Sagewind is expecting kits."

He sat down, and Flowerstar gave a few quick licks to her pelt, before standing up to speak.

"Since newleaf has joined us, prey has been running rich in our territory, and three of our queens are expecting kits."  
She had barely started to sit back down, when Darkstar jumped up.

"DarkClan is doing fine, a warrior of ours, Briarback, has recieved her first apprentice."

He looked down at a white-she cat, with a brown tail, and brown flecks on her back.

As Parsleypaw continued to look at her, he noticed that part of her tail was missing, and it didn't seem like she had been born like that.

He tore his gaze away from her, and looked back up at the leaders, to see that Waterstar was now standing up.

"WaterClan is doing fantastic, the fish are swimming strong, but not too strong that we can't catch them."

"I guess if that's it, then we should call this gathering to a close?" Herbstar suggested.

The other leaders meowed their agreements, and summonded their clans to follow them back to their territories.

As Parsleypaw followed his clan back towards their camp, he couldn't help but to glance back at the two DarkClan apprentices, he hoped that he would never have to meet them in battle.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw**

 **Warrior: (To be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: (to be determined)**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to A.L. Lin for submitting Thistlepaw**_

 _ **and Tooooaster for submitting Briarback.**_


	3. Thistlepaw's Dream (WaterClan)

"How was the gathering?" Snakepaw spat as Thistlepaw padded into the apprentice's den.

"Great," she meowed with a huge yawn, hoping that it would hint to her denmate that she was tired, and she wanted to sleep.

"That's it? Great?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't hiss at the elders so much, you'd be able to go to a gathering for once," Thistlepaw remarked, earning a hiss from the dark pelted apprentice.

Even though he was a couple of moons older than her, he hadn't gone to a single gathering.

"It's not my fault they're so annoying, all they ever do is complain that the moss is too dry, or that the mouse bile stinks-"

He continued to complain on and on, but Thistlepaw tuned him out, instead, settling down in her nest, and closing her eyes.

"Thistlepaw!"

She grunted and rolled over.

"Another minute," she pleaded with a groan.

She felt as though she had just closed her eyes, she didn't feel at all rested.

"Thistlepaw!" the meow sounded urgent.

Thistlepaw slowly opened her eyes, to find herself looking at Herontail, the WaterClan medicine cat, who went to join StarClan, shortly before she had become an apprentice.

What was he doing here now?

It must be a dream, she realized.

Why was she having this dream though? She wasn't a medicine cat, nor was she a medicine cat apprentice, it didn't make any sense.

"What is it?" she meowed, hoping that she didn't sound rude.

Herontail didn't say anything, instead, he beckoned her with his tail.

As Thistlepaw followed him, she felt a rush of excitement breeze through her pelt, she could see everything that was going on inside the camp.

Snakepaw was sleeping in his nest, Waterstar and Bassnose were sharing tongues, and Frogeye was sleeping in the nursery, her belly was swollen with kits that would probably come any day now.

"You must not dawdle, I don't have much time," Herontail meowed.

Thistlepaw tore her eyes away from the queen, and continued to follow the old medicine cat, wondering what was so urgent.

The next thing she knew, she was standing by the river, only, it wasn't the vast, beautiful, prey-rich river as she remembered it.

It was muddy, and nearly dried up, piles of trash littered the bank, some of it spilling into the river itself, and she could hear the screeching of twoleg kits, as they splashed around in it.

"No! Tell me what to do!" Thistlepaw wailed.

She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want her home to be destroyed.

"Stop screaming, you're loud enough to wake up a dead deaf kit," Snakepaw grumbled.

Thistlepaw looked around, to find that she was still in the apprentice den, just as she had been when she fell asleep.

"I had the strangest dream," she meowed. She still wasn't sure what to think about it, it seemed pretty urgent, and why had Herontail come to her? She was just a warrior apprentice.

"What about?" Snakepaw meowed with slight interest.

Thistlepaw relayed his dream to him, leaving out the part where she had seen him sleeping.

He let out a loud hiss, and his fur stood on end.

"Just let anyone try to mess with our river!" he unsheathed his claws, flexing them.

"I don't know what we can do," Thistlepaw muttered sadly, looking down at her paws.

"I'll tell you what we're NOT going to do, we're not going to sit down and wait for twolegs to take over our river, we're going to tell Waterstar, and we're going to put an end to this before it can happen!" Snakepaw meowed with determination, jumping up to his paws, and making his way out of the apprentice's den.

"Yes, we should tell Waterstar," Thistlepaw meowed, trying to meet Snakepaw's level of determination.

However, she still felt afraid, what match could they be against an invasion of twolegs?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentice: Tansypaw**_

 **Warrior: (To be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: (to be determined)**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**


	4. Dawnpaw's Fight (DarkClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thank you A.L. Lin, that is so kind of you to say!**_

 _ **So, I was reading The Power of Three, Dark River, and guess what I see?**_  
 _ **Well, it's certainly not Sk8r Boi rockin' up MTV.**_

 _ **I saw, that two cats, whom I'm not going to name, because if you're like me, and you haven't read the all the books yet, you probably don't want to be spoiled.**_

 _ **It turns out, that these two cats, formed their own called...DARKCLAN!**_

 _ **It's like in that episode of South Park, The Simpsons did it!**_

 _ **However, in this case, it's THE WARRIORS DID IT! (then again, The Warriors did everything in this fic, hence, why it's a fanfic)**_

 _ **Sorry for rambling on, I don't know whether to be amused or what.**_

* * *

Dawnpaw crouched down, keeping her ears pricked for any sudden noises.

There it was, the scratching of tiny feet on the bark of a tree. She swiveled her head, and caught the noise-maker in her sight, it was a plump brown mouse. Her mouth watered with the anticipation of eating it, forget the rule that said kits, queens, and elders must eat first, this mouse was hers.

She wiggled her haunches, about to pounce on the mouse, when a huff from behind her, caused the small creature to scurry away.

"See what you did?" Dawnpaw hissed, turning to glare at Duskpaw. She knew it was him before she even looked, he was always ruining her hunts. She figured he must be jealous of her, not only because she was the first born, but also because her mentor was the deputy himself; Windsnout.

"What did I do?" Duskpaw meowed, trying to act oblivious to the fact that he had just scared away her meal. Dawnpaw knew better though.

"Forget it, I'll just find another meal," she spat, before running off away from her brother.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, or how far she had gone, but her nose was soon hit with the strong odor of herbs.

"What are you doing on HerbClan territory?" a sharp meow demanded.

Dawnpaw saw that the meow came from a pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Standing next to him, was the kit whom her brother had scared at the gathering.

I can take them easily, she thought to herself, standing her ground, and staring down the two toms.

"I took a wrong turn, what's it to you?" Dawnpaw spat.

"You're not supposed to be on our territory!" the ginger tom hissed.

"D-Do you want me to go back to the camp to get back up, Valleyfrost?" the kit asked, Dawnpaw figured he must be his apprentice.

"For a little apprentice?" Valleyfrost snorted, "I think we can handle her."

Little apprentice? I'll show you little apprentice! Dawnpaw thought, digging her claws into the ground, imagining that the ground was Valleyfrost's pelt.

"But she's a DarkClan apprentice."

"Hey Valleyfrost, Parsleypaw, how is-" the white-she cat stopped, and her fur puffed up when she turned her gaze to Dawnpaw.

Next to her, another cat she recognized from the gathering, a white tom with black swirling stripes, puffed up as well.

"Get off our territory!" the dark striped tom yowled.

"Who's going to make me?" Dawnpaw spat, trying to hold her ground. She felt a slight twinge of fear though, she was now facing down four cats, instead of just two, and all but one of them seemed like they could be pretty formidable fighters.

"Maybe she got lost, maybe we can talk this out without using our claws," Parsleypaw stammered.

"And maybe you should go join FlowerClan!" his mentor spat.

The small tom put his ears back, and scurried to hide behind the white she-cat, who hissed at him, and moved out of the way.

"Wow, with an embarassment like that in my clan, I wouldn't want other cats straying onto my territory either," Dawnpaw snorted, her fear forgotten.

"We don't want anyone straying onto our territory because they will steal our herbs, and we especially don't want ugly DarkClan cats on here!" the dark striped apprentice spat.

"I'm not ugly," Dawnpaw hissed.

"Not you, I mean that one cat we saw at the gathering, what was her name? Briarback?"

A low growl rumbled in Dawnpaw's throat, she was fine with other cats picking on her, but when it came to picking on her clanmates? That's when she got really angry.

She flung herself at the dark striped apprentice, with her claws extended.

He dodged her blow, and swiped his own paw at her. She felt the wind of it brush across her ear, as she dodged it.

She then leaped on him, and grabbed the scruff of his neck in her teeth.

He let out a squeal of pain, and Dawnpaw felt a surge of triumph course through her veins.

Then, she felt a strong force knock into her, and she fell off of the apprentice, only to see herself staring up at the white she-cat, who was standing over her, with her claws extended, and her fangs glimmering in the moonlight.

Dawnpaw felt a sensation she rarely felt before; terror, not just fear, but pure, unbridled terror.

Then, after what seemed like moons, the white-she cat finally let her up.

Instead of running, like her mind and body were screaming at her to do, she turned her attention to the apprentice.

"Can't even fight a one on one battle I see," she spat.

"I could have taken you on easily! I was just preparing my attack," the apprentice protested.

"Fennelpaw, go to the medicine den to get your wounds taken care of," the white she-cat meowed to her apprentice, before turning to Dawnpaw, "And you get off our territory, don't make me tell you again."

"Fine, I'm going, your territory is dumb anyway!" Dawnpaw hissed.

That was a lie, HerbClan probably had the most enviable territory of all the clans, most of the herbs required to treat sick or injured cats grew there, and if any cats from other clans wanted these herbs, then they had to be prepared to trade something.

DarkClan wasn't anything to scoff at either, the willow trees provided much needed protection from the rain.

If the weather got too bad, cats from FlowerClan would sometimes wander over there, preparing to trade various flowers, and sometimes prey, in exchange for shelter until the rain let up.

"Where have you been?" Windsnout demanded with a small hiss.

"I was hunting," Dawnpaw meowed, leaving out her encounter with the HerbClan cats.

"Did you catch anything?"

Dawnpaw growled under her breath, feeling angry that she had forgetten to grab some prey before she had returned. Now, Windsnout would probably make her go to bed hungry as a punishment for staying out so long, and coming back empty pawed.

"No," she finally meowed.

"Well, you're lucky that we have cats here who actually do come back with food, go and grab something from the prey pile, and we'll go out hunting at first light," Windsnout meowed.

"Thank you, Windsnout," Dawnpaw meowed, before racing over to the pile, and grabbing a finch.  
As she munched on it, she thought about the hunt she and Windsnout would be going on tomorrow, she just hoped that they wouldn't be going near HerbClan territory, she didn't want to face up to the fact that not only had she strayed onto their territory, and lost in a battle, but she had also lied about it.

She looked down at the remainder of her finch, no longer feeling hungry, instead, pushing it over to Duskpaw, who grabbed it eagerly in his paws.

With a sigh, she stood up, and padded over to her den, she just had to hope that StarClan was watching over her.

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valley, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Queen: Frogeye, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to latchkeyo for submitting Valleyfrost, Breezeclaw, and Pebblekit.**_


	5. The Young Elder (FlowerClan)

_**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, they will get longer as more characters get introduced.**_

* * *

Gladepaw let out a squeal of pain, as Fawnpaw roughly pulled a tick off of him.

"Are you alright? I should have put more mouse bile on first before I started pulling!" she meowed, her golden eyes were brimming with worry.

"I'm okay," Gladepaw reassured her, he would probably take the pain over the stench of mouse bile any day.

On the other paw, he'd take the stench of mouse bile over being stuck in the Elder's den.

He was only eight moons old, and he was considered an elder, because of the fact that he couldn't walk properly.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, it was like he couldn't balance. He'd take a few steps, and then he'd fall over. As for running and jumping, he could completely forget about doing any of that.

Luckily for him, his clanmates accepted his short-comings, and they never made him feel like the burden he knew that he was.

He could only imagine what would happen if he was in DarkClan, whom had the darkest hearted warriors, or HerbClan, who didn't want anything to tarnish their perfect reputation that they tried to uphold.

"I heard that Pansypaw is having her final assement today, she's probably going to be a warrior soon!" Fawnpaw exclaimed, as she continued to pull ticks from Gladepaw's pelt.

"Well bully for her!" Gladepaw spat.

Fawnpaw's eyes widened with surprise, and she took a step back.

A feeling of shame overcame the young elder, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit jealous that I'll never be a warrior," he admitted, looking down at his paws.

"It's okay, you'll always be the warrior of my heart," Fawnpaw purred, nuzzling Gladepaw's cheek.

"Wait what?" Gladepaw pulled back from the she-cat, staring at her in disbelief.

"Uh, nothing," she gazed down at her paws.

"Fawnpaw, are you almost done in here?" Dandelionmist meowed, padding up to his apprentice. He turned to Gladepaw, and blinked warmly at him.

"Hello," he meowed with a soft purr.

"Hello," Gladepaw meowed back, slowly walking up to his father, trying his hardest to keep his balance, so that he could greet him with a nuzzle.

He didn't know whether to felt relieved, or slightly annoyed, when he was met not even half-way.

It was like this with his father, he tended to still treat him like a kit, even though he moved out of the nursery two moons ago.

He remembered the last time he got annoyed about it, and Fawnpaw's soft voice telling him, that he should try to understand where his father was coming from, after all, Gladepaw had been the sole survivor in his birth, that had taken his mother and siblings.

He often wondered if maybe one of his siblings wouldn't have been so useless, if maybe, they should have survived instead of him.

He shook his head, if StarClan wanted one of his siblings to survive instead, then that would have happened.

He had to wonder though, why did they choose him?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to ClawsOfLegacy for submitting Windsnout, and droth22 for submitting Splashpaw, Bramblepaw, Morningmist, and Blackfur.**_


	6. Issues With Clanmates (HerbClan)

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Parsleypaw meowed as he settled into his nest. For the past two days, a lot of the cats have been mostly ignoring him.

Even his mentor, Valleyfrost, only gave a small grunt when he returned with a large squirrel. He didn't say anything else, and he didn't meet the young apprentice's eyes.

At least he wasn't as bad as Tarragonstrike, who tried to have him thrown out of the clan, after it was known how cowardly he had acted with the DarkClan apprentice.

Or Araliaheart, who didn't say anything, but the way she looked at him was enough to let it be known how disappointed she was.

"It's okay, they'll get over," Fennelpaw meowed, nuzzling his side.

"That's easy for you to say, you fought like a brave warrior," Parsleypaw grumbled.

"I still got my tail kicked though."

"At least you tried," Tansypaw spat, glaring at Parsleypaw, taking him by surprise.

She was usually really nice to him, he hoped that her mentor's bad attitude wasn't starting to rub off on her, he didn't want to imagine a clan with two Tarragonstrikes, one was already more than enough.

"You're a really good hunter, I don't think anyone else is actually willing to go into the burrows to chase after the prey," Fennelpaw meowed, licking his paw.

"Only because no one else can fit," Tansypaw meowed, narrowing her amber eyes at the brothers.

They glanced at each other, then at Tansypaw, and then back at each other.

"What?" Tansypaw asked with a small growl.

"N-Nothing," Parsleypaw stammered out, moving to hide behind his brother. He knew he shouldn't be afraid, that his heart shouldn't be racing this fast, after all, Tansypaw was one of the more gentle cats of HerbClan.

It was hard to remember that now though, not with the way her eyes were brimming with anger.

"What's got your fur in a tangle?" Fennelpaw meowed, seeming to not be afraid at all.

Parsleypaw glanced at his brother, he wished he could be more like him, he'd give anything just to have a speck of his courage.

"Nothing," Tansypaw spat, "I'm going to go make dirt."

"Do you know what's up with her?" Fennelpaw asked, once Tansypaw had left the den.

Parsleypaw shook his head, he had been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe we should give her time, I'm sure she'll tell us eventually," he meowed.

He wondered if Tarragonstrike had something to do with it, he had been even more moody than usual after Sagewind announced that she was expecting his kits.

He didn't understand why the warrior wasn't happy about it, after all, they would be his legacy, his blood, they would probably be strong and brave warriors that would make HerbClan proud.

He knew that they would more than likely have terrible tempers, as Tarragon and Sagewind both did.

"Come on, we're going hunting."

Parsleypaw bristled at the words of his mentor.

"N-Now?"

"No, next moon, yes now!"

"But it's night."

Valleyfrost rolled his green eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're afraid of the dark now too."

Parsleypaw shook his head, fighting the urge to cower beneath Valleyfrost's burning gaze.

"DarkClan hunts at night," he meowed.

"Well, you're just going to have to get over your fear of DarkClan, you-"

"Breezeclaw is calling for you, she says Pebblekit has something to show you," Tarragonstrike meowed, pushing his way into the den, he then let his gaze fall down to Parsleypaw, "I'll take him hunting for you."

"Thank you Tarragonstrike, I appreciate that."

The two toms touched noses, and Valleyfrost left the den.

"I'm going to go make dirt," Fennelpaw meowed, he too padding out of the den.

Parsleypaw swallowed, as he stared into the cold blue eyes of Tarragonstrike.

"Are you just going to sit there all day, or are we going to get a move on?" Tarragonstrike meowed coolly.

"Yes, sorry, I'm coming."

Parsleypaw followed the warrior out of the den, and through the bushes that surrounded their camp.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the territory, Parsleypaw couldn't help but to notice that Tarragonstrike kept looking around, as though he was expecting someone to attack at any given moment.

He was so focused on how the warrior was acting, that he didn't notice that they had strolled right up to the DarkClan border.

"What are we doing here?" he hissed sharply, jumping up with his fur bristling.

"I know Valleyfrost told me to take you hunting, but I want to see how you fare at fighting," Tarragonstrike meowed, "Now, go and cross over into their territory, that is sure to ruffle their pelts."

Parsleypaw shook his head, and backed up away from the border, arching his back up, and laying his ears flat against his head.

He wasn't going to go across the border, no matter what Tarragonstrike said.

"Go now!" Tarragonstrike growled.

Parsleypaw felt his sharp teeth dig into his scruff, before he had a chance to move, and the ground disappeared beneath his feet, as the warrior carried him across the border.

Almost as if they were expecting him, two toms stalked out from behind a tree. He recognised the smaller one as being the apprentice who he had met at the gathering.

"What are you doing on DarkClan territory?" the bigger cat, a black and grey spotted tom meowed, his voice was deeper and more menacing than Tarragonstrike's.

Parsleypaw crouched down onto the ground, trying to push himself into the ground, hoping that the grass was long enough to hide him.

"I can see you, you know, silver sticks out against green," the DarkClan warrior spat.

"Come on Smokepelt, they're not even worth the fight," the apprentice meowed.

Tarragonstrike let out a low growl, obviously offended by his words.

"Only certain circumstances allow for cats to be on our territory, and that's only if they're willing to exchange something in return for the shelter of our trees, we must not turn a blind eye to the rules, no matter how runty the cats seem." Smokepelt meowed.

A loud yowl sounded from Tarragonstrike, and he threw himself at the spotted warrior.

Soon, the two toms were locked in battle, with their fur flying. Parsleypaw stood there in shock, watching them fight, he knew he should help his clanmate, but he seemed frozen to the spot, unable to move.

"What are you not going to fight?" the apprentice taunted.

Parsleypaw wanted to tell him, that he didn't see him fighting either, but he couldn't get the words to come out, instead, he just shook his head, and tried to ignore the clenching feeling in his stomach.

If his clanmates were mad at him now, he didn't want to imagine what they'd do once they found out, that he had just stood there, while his clanmate battled with a rival warrior.

He could get help, he realised, he was fast, he would probably be able to make it there and back before Tarragonstrike and Smokepelt maimed each other or worse.

Urging himself to move, he tore out of the DarkClan territory, and ran as quickly as his legs would carry him, the wind breezed through his pelt, and the trees were just a blur as he dashed past them.

"Tarragonstrike is in battle with DarkClan, he needs help!" he yowled as he raced into the camp.

"And once again, you took the coward way out," Valleyfrost meowed sternly, glaring at him.

"No, I-I-" Parsleypaw stammered, not knowing what to say that would appease the his mentor.

Had he been right? Should he have stayed there and fought beside Tarragonstrike?

His tail hit the ground with disappointment, would he never do anything right?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **Apprentice: (to be determined)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to acornpounce for submitting Ripplestorm, and Pandean for submitting Darksun and Tanglebriar.**_


	7. Troubling News (WaterClan)

"Be nice," Thistlepaw meowed, fixing her stern gaze on Snakepaw, when he hissed at Bramblepaw, as he padded into the apprentice's den.

Bramblepaw, along with his sister, Splashpaw, had recently been given their apprentice names.

During the ceremony, Blackfur, Snakepaw's mentor, had stood up, and interrupted the ceremony, asking if he could mentor Bramblepaw instead of Snakepaw.

Even though Waterstar had said no, Snakepaw hissed at the new apprentices everytime he crossed their path. Even Splashpaw, though she hadn't even been the one whom his mentor wished to take on as an apprentice.

"Leave me alone, don't you have a river to look after?" Snakepaw spat, rolling his eyes.

Ever since her dream, Thistlepaw had kept a close watch on the river.

She barely strayed away from it, not wanting to leave, and then come back to see that her dream had become a reality.

When she tried to tell Waterstar, Bassnose rebuked her, telling her that she shouldn't be troubling the elderly leader with her nightmares, after all, she wasn't a medicine cat, and that if StarClan truly believed that there was danger afoot, then they would send the dreams to Ripplestorm or to Thornpaw, Ripplepaw's apprentice.

As the days went on, and the river remained as strong as ever, Thistlepaw began to doubt her dream, what if that was all it was after all, just a dream?

She couldn't shake the feeling though, of how real it seemed, how she could actually smell the scent of garbage as it polluted her loved river. The screeches of the twoleg kits still rang in her ears.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the phantom screeches.

"Please don't tell me you have ear mites!" Snakepaw hissed.

"No, sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I can go get my ears checked out by Ripplestorm," Thistlepaw meowed. She wondered if she should talk to the young medicine cat about her dream. She didn't see how it would help though, she hadn't had the dream herself, and she didn't seem to think that Thistlepaw's was more than just a dream.  
No one did, even Snakepaw, who had seemed to believe her at first, had started to grow tired of her obsession with the river danger, as he called it.

Without waiting for an answer, she padded towards Ripplestorm's den, only to be intercepted by her mentor, Darksun.

"Come on, Bassnose has assigned the patrols, and you and I are on hunting duty," she meowed.

"Alright," Thistlepaw meowed, deciding that talking to Ripplestorm would have to wait until later.

"We just have to wait for Cloudstream to get Splashpaw, and then we'll go," Darksun meowed.

Thistlepaw felt surprised by her mentor's words, usually, she didn't like waiting for anyone else to join them. She barely tolerated spending time around her, much less anyone else. Especially not Cloudstream, who was probably the polar opposite of her.

"We are ready," Cloudstream meowed in her airy voice, next to her stood Splashpaw, whose eyes were boring into Thistlepaw.

She looked away from the younger apprentice's burning gaze.

"Alright, let's head down to the river then, hopefully, we'll be able to catch a large bounty like last time, but remember everyone, be sure not to catch more than you need, and-"

"To always give thanks to StarClan for the life of the prey." Thistlepaw finished for her mentor, she had heard the same lecture every time she went hunting, ever since she first became an apprentice. She figured it was probably Darksun's favorite rule from the warrior code.

On the other paw, all the rules were probably her favorite. Darksun lived and breathed the warrior code, and she tended to turn her nose up at any cat who forgot one of the rules.

"Can I come?" Snakepaw meowed, running up to them.

"No! I don't like you!" Splashpaw spat.

Snakepaw hissed at her, and repeated his question.

"No, you and Blackfur are meant to be marking the territory boundaries, did he not tell you that?" Blacksun meowed.

"He's too busy teaching fighting moves to Bramblepaw," Snakepaw hissed.

"That's not allowed, he should be focusing on his own apprentice, and not on his son, where is Driftdust?" Darksun meowed.

"Blackfur sent him to go mark the territory boundaries," Snakepaw meowed.

"He doesn't have the proper authority to do that!" Darksun spat.

"Don't take it out on me, I can't control my dumb mentor anymore than we can control current of the river!" Snakepaw hissed.

"Can we please not fight? I don't want to clan to starve to death, while you two bicker, when we could be out catching fresh fish for them," Cloudstream meowed.

"Very well then," Darksun meowed, turning her attention back to Snakepaw, "No, you still can't come with us."

She then followed Cloudstream and Splashpaw out of the camp.

When they reached the river, Thistlepaw surveyed the land around it, keeping an eye out for any garbage, or hints that twolegs had been there.

"Is it true that StarClan sent you a dream?" Splashpaw meowed.

"I'm not sure anymore," Thistlepaw answered honestly. It was hard to keep believing in the dream, when no one else did, and when nothing seemed to be going wrong with the river.

It was just the same as it always was, and she couldn't catch scent of a single twoleg.

"I bet if StarClan sent me a dream, then my parents would love me," Splashpaw muttered.

Thistlepaw felt a pang of sympathy for the younger apprentice, and instead of telling her about how her dream had pushed everyone away from her, instead she said,

"I'm sure your parents love you!"

"No they don't! You didn't see how they treated me! They always loved Bramblepaw way more than me, he was their perfect little angel, the offspring they always wanted, and I...I was just the spare!"

"That's not true," Thistlepaw protested. She wasn't sure what to say, if what Splashpaw was saying were true, how could that be? How could someone not love their own kit? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Let's just fish," Splashpaw growled, turning her attention to the water.

Thistlepaw let out a sigh, and sat by the bank, making sure to sit where her shadow wouldn't cast over the water, and then she waited.

When she saw a ripple in the water, she slowly, and with careful aim, reached her paw in the water, scooping up the fish, and slapping it down onto the ground.

"Good job!" Cloudstream exclaimed.

She did this with every fish that each of the she-cats caught.

"I think this is enough," Darksun announced.

Thistlepaw looked at the pile of fish that they had accumulated, there was probably enough there to feed their clan for days.

"We caught too much," Darksun grumbled.

"Maybe we can trade some to HerbClan," Cloudstream suggested.

"I guess that can work, we could always use more herbs."

"Alright then, Splashpaw and I will take some over there, and we will meet you back at camp," Cloudstream meowed.

"Alright," Darksun turned to Thistlepaw, "I guess it's up to us to carry back the rest of the fish."

It took a few trips, but they managed to get all the fish back to their camp.

"That was a good catch!" Driftdust exclaimed.

Thistlepaw blinked warmly at him, glad that he didn't have the same temper that his sister Frogeyes, and his nephew, Snakepaw, had.

Thinking about Snakepaw, made her remember that she was going to talk to Ripplestorm about her dream, and about earmites. She padded over to the fresh kill pile, and picked up a fish to take to the medicine cat.

However, when she reached the medicine cat's den, instead of seeing Ripplestorm in there, she saw Thornpaw.

"Oh look, it's StarClan's wonder warrior," the blue tortoiseshell she-cat spat.

"What are you talking about?" Thistlepaw meowed, wondering what she did to make her so angry.

"It should have been me who StarClan sent the dream to, or Ripplestorm, not you, you're not a medicine cat, you're just a normal warrior apprentice."

Thistlepaw felt the fur on her neck rise, even though she had been thinking the same thing when she had the dream, she couldn't help but to feel hurt by Thornpaw's words.

"I'll just come back later," she meowed.

She went back to the apprentice's den, where Snakepaw was lying in his nest, lazily watching a bug skitter across the floor.

"If you're hungry, there's a lot of fish in the fresh kill pile," she meowed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright, um, how was training today? Did you have fun marking the territory boundaries?" she asked.

"I didn't go remember?" he spat.

"So, what did you do all day then?"  
Thistlepaw knew she was prying, but she wanted to make her friend feel better, and the only way she could do that, is if she could get him to talk.

"Nothing, what's the point? I'm never going to be a warrior, Blackfur has never taught me a single fighting move, and we've never once been out hunting," he meowed without the usual fire in his voice, instead, he sounded completely and utterly defeated.

"That's not right! We need to tell Waterstar!" she exclaimed.

Snakepaw shook his head.

"We shouldn't bother Waterstar."

"Why not?" Thistlepaw demanded, Waterstar was the leader, he was the one who was supposed to watch over the clan, why was everyone so against him being bothered?

"I overheard Bassnose and Ripplestorm talking, Waterstar has greencough, and he's on his last life," Snakepaw whispered.

"Oh no!" Thistlepaw exclaimed, what would WaterClan do without their leader?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Pandean, I'm sorry if I got Darksun's personality wrong, I just figured that since she doesn't like to make mistakes, that she'd want to follow the warrior code to a T. By the way, if you didn't get my message, feel free to make as many ocs as you like.**_

 _ **Also, if I get the personalities of anyone's character's wrong, please let me know what I can do different with them in the future, thanks.**_

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Apprentice: (to be determined)**

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes (mother of Snakepaw, and unborn kits)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to latchkeyo, who submitted Breezeclaw, Pebblekit, and Thornclaw.**_


	8. Dawnpaw's Hunt (DarkClan)

Dawnpaw glanced warily at Beaverpaw, as he tried to pull a mouse out of Fadedpaw's grasp.

"That's mine!" Fadedpaw spat, holding onto the mouse as though his life depended on it.

"Not anymore it's not, I'm the bravest, the strongest, the smartest, and once Dorkstar and Windsnout die, I'll be the leader, so I get to take whatever prey I want, when I want!" Beaverpaw hissed.

Dawnpaw's ears flattened, she hoped that none of the warriors were around to hear what Beaverpaw had said, or maybe she did, he needed his comeuppance for once.

It seemed like no matter what Beaverpaw said or did, he got away with it, it was like everyone just turned a blind eye to the brown pelted apprentice.

"I wouldn't bother fighting with him Fadedpaw, you know he's just going to win just like he does every single time," Duskpaw meowed, making his way into the den.

"How was border patrol?" Dawnpaw asked her brother, turning her attention away from Beaverpaw and Fadedpaw.

"Boring, I mean, it was awesome the other day when those HerbClan cats strayed onto our territory, but since then, it's been quiet."

"Why don't we go and invade THEIR territory? They think they are all that, just because they have most of the herbs, know what I say? I say we go and steal those herbs!" Beaverpaw thundered, finally snatching the mouse away from Fadedpaw, and eating it in two quick bites.

"That would disrupt the entire balance of the forest, we have shelter, they have herbs, if we take their herbs, then that would leave them with nothing!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. She didn't much care about HerbClan, she just didnt want to go by there again, and she had lucked out thus far.

"Exactly! HerbClan will reduce to nothing, and DarkClan will become strong, and then, we can go to WaterClan, and overtake them, and all their prey rich waters will be ours!"

"What about FlowerClan?" Duskpaw asked with his ears pricked forward, hanging intently onto Beaverpaw's every word.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes, but she didn't move from her spot, she wanted to hear what Beaverpaw had to say.

"FlowerClan?" Beaverpaw scoffed, as though the word left a bitter taste on his tongue, "I don't think they can even consider themselves a clan, when a cat from another clan strays onto their territory, they don't fight them, instead they invite them in to share a rabbit!"

"Yeah, and they're weaker than our elders and our kits!" Duskpaw agreed.

"I'm going to go to the nursery, I want to see my new brother and sister," Fadedpaw meowed, padding out of the den.

Last night, his mother, Spottedtuft, had given birth to two new kits, a tom whom she named Shadekit, and a she-kit whom she had named Sprucekit.

Dawnpaw wondered if she would be a mentor to one of those kits, after all, she was nearly twelve moons, almost old enough to become a warrior.

Duskpaw would probably mentor the other kit, she knew that Smokepelt was already pressing for him to become a warrior.

"Wait for me!" Dawnpaw called, chasing after the younger apprentice, she didn't feel like being around her annoying brother, and her even more annoying denmate right now.

"You want to come with me?" Fadedpaw meowed, his pale blue eyes were wide with shock.

Dawnpaw shook her head.

"No, I just want to see my future apprentice."

"Do you want to go hunting with me after this?" Fadedpaw asked.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes, and bit back a sharp retort, why did he think she wanted to spend time with him, just because she wanted to see his siblings?

Luckily, she was saved from having to answer his question, when he all but pounced into the nursery.

"See my new brother and sister?" he tilted his head down at the two small kits, who were snuggled up against Spottedtuft's belly. One was fluffy and white, with big black patches everywhere, and the other was dark brown with darker points.

"Their names are Shadekit and Sprucekit," Spottedtuft meowed, saying what Dawnpaw already knew.

Dawnpaw nodded at the queen.

"Those are nice names."

She couldn't wait until the kits were old enough to start letting their personalities shine through.

"Well, they need their rest now, but you two can come back later," Spottedtuft meowed, wrapping her tail around her kits.

She gave Fadedpaw a quick lick on his cheek, and the two apprentices padded out of the nursery.

"So, do you want to go hunting now?" he asked.

"Don't you have a mentor to go with?" Dawnpaw meowed, nodding her head over at Tanglebriar, who was sharing tongues with Briarback.

"But I want to go with you," he meowed, almost pleadingly.

"Why? What's wrong with Tanglebriar?" Dawnpaw demanded.

She knew that the warrior could be a bit soft hearted when it came to being a member of DarkClan, but she was a really good hunter, and a good mentor.

"Nothing, she's a great mentor, I just don't want to go with any of the warriors."

"I guess I can understand that," Dawnpaw sighed. She didn't much like having one of the more experienced cats watching her every move either, just waiting for her to mess up, or to tell her that eating prey before feeding the clan was breaking the warrior code.

"Hey Dawnpaw, Beaverpaw and I are going to practice our fighting moves, do you want to join us?" Duskpaw asked, padding up to them.

"No, I'm going hunting with Fadedpaw," Dawnpaw meowed. She didn't really want to go hunting with the younger tom, but anything beat hanging out with Beaverpaw.

"What?" Duskpaw asked with a small his of surprise, "You want to go hunting with _him_?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" she spat.

"It's Fadedpaw, he's the most annoying cat in DarkClan!"

"I don't think Smokepelt would be very happy to hear you talk about his son that way," she hissed, before turning to Fadedpaw, who didn't actually seemed bothered by what Duskpaw was saying, "Come on, let's go."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Fadedpaw meowed once they made it out of the camp.

"Whatever, let's just hunt," Dawnpaw meowed, crouching down, not really wanting to talk to him. Duskpaw was right, he was annoying.

Ever since he became an apprentice, he constantly followed them around, her especially.

"I smell food!" he exclaimed, dashing over to a tree. Dawnpaw followed him, and saw a dead finch lying by the based of the tree, she turned it over with her paw, and let out a small hiss of disgust, when she saw that maggots were crawling in its belly.

"Wait, what? Fadedpaw, what are you doing?" she hissed with surprise, when he bent down, and started to eat the bird.

When he didn't answer, she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him away from the carcass, ignoring his cries of protest. When she let him go, he whirled around with anger flashing in his eyes, like she had never seen before.

"What did you do that for?" he spat.

"You were about to eat crowfood, don't you know how sick that can make you?" she growled, grabbing the dead bird, and burying it, ignoring Fadedpaw's yowls of protest.

"Why do you keep carrying on like that? We get plenty of fresh kill everyday when the hunting patrols go out!" Dawnpaw spat. It was newleaf, so their clan wasn't starving, she didn't understand why he was so eager to eat crowfood.

"That doesn't matter when you have denmates like Beaverpaw and Duskpaw," he meowed weakly, laying down beside the tree, as though all the fight had left his body.

For the first time, Dawnpaw looked at him closely, she could see that his ribs and hipbones were jutting out sharply beneath his dull grey and black fur.

"When Beaverpaw stole your mouse earlier, that wasn't the first time, was it?" she meowed, feeling a strange twinge of sympathy for him.

He shook his head.

"I think the last time I ate, was right before I became an apprentice."

"But that was over a week ago!" Dawnpaw exclaimed, "Why don't you tell someone what he's doing?"

"And be seen as weak by my clan? Do you know what will happen when they find out that the son of the strongest warrior in the clan can't even defend his prey against two apprentices?" he shook his head, "My father would be so disappointed in me."

"But isn't surviving more important than what everyone else thinks of you?" Dawnpaw meowed, coming to lay down beside him.

"I would rather die than have everyone hate me," he muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I already hate you, so nothing will be changing there," Dawnpaw meowed, giving him a quick lick behind his ear.

"Thanks, it does," Fadedpaw muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's get a move on then, I'll catch some prey, and then we can eat," Dawnpaw meowed, jumping up to her paws.

"We should catch some to take back too," Fadedpaw meowed. He started to stand up too, put Dawnpaw pushed him back down.

"You're not going to help, you need to conserve your energy for the walk back, besides, when I do catch prey for the clan, I will need help to carry it back."

She then heard the scratching of small feet beside the tree, and she crouched down, letting out a small purr of delight, when her eyes landed on a squirrel. This would be a perfect meal for Fadedpaw!  
Wait, she shook her head, Fadedpaw? Normally, she would have caught the biggest and best prey for herself, and caught something else for the rest of her clanmates. Now, here she was, preparing to give what would probably be the best catch of the week to someone she didn't even like, what was wrong with her?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: To be determined**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: To be determined**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckpaw)**_

 **Warrior: (to be determined)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mother of Buckpaw, Fawnpaw, and unborn kits)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Queen: (to be determined)**

 **Apprentice: Pansypaw, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Buckpaw, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Kit: Redkit, red abyssinian cat she-kit with amber eyes**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes (mother of Snakepaw, and unborn kits)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to ClawsofLegacy for submitting Spottedtuft, Shadekit, and Sprucekit, Guest for submitting Beaverpaw, and a future oc, and to Pandean for submitting Redkit.**_

 _ **I have accepted everyone's ocs, if they don't appear in the character list, that's because they're not born yet.**_


	9. The New Kits (FlowerClan)

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Tooooaster, you're welcome, thanks for adding him in, he's really fun to write._**

 ** _Random question for everyone, what clan would you guys be in?_**

 ** _In every quiz I've ever taken, I've gotten ShadowClan oooh *spooky fingers* so I guess, that's what clan I'd be in._**

* * *

Gladepaw looked with a twinge of jealousy, when Buckpaw leaped gracefully into the elder's den.

"Fawnpaw guess what! Doeleap has just given birth to two kittens!"

"What?" Fawnpaw dropped the fresh moss she was holding in her mouth to ask that question, her golden eyes were wide as she stared at her brother.

"Yeah, I got to help deliver them, isn't that cool? When the kits are old enough, I can tell them that their big brother is the one who helped bring them into this world," Buckpaw boasted, puffing his chest out.

He then narrowed his eyes, which were the same colour as Fawnpaw's.

"Now, if they get on my nerves, I can tell them, I helped bring you into this world, and I can take you out!"

"Buckpaw! That's awful!" Fawnpaw exclaimed with a small purr of amusement.

He flicked his tail, and let out a small purr as well, before saying,

"Do you want to go see them?"

"Of course!" Fawnpaw exclaimed with a small hiss, as though she was offended her brother would even ask her that.

Buckpaw turned to Gladepaw,

"Are you coming too?"

Gladepaw nodded, and the three cats padded out of the elder's den together, and headed towards the nursery.

Annoyance with himself coursed through Gladepaw's pelt, when he fell not even a fox-length outside the elder's den.

"You know, I could carry you if you like," Buckpaw snorted.

"I don't see how, seeing as I'm bigger than you," Gladepaw spat, getting back up to his paws. He wasn't really angry though, he knew Buckpaw was only teasing. He was glad that the medicine cat apprentice actually treated him like just another cat, instead of walking on eggshells around him, or babying him, like everyone else seemed to do.

"Buckpaw, leave him alone," Fawnpaw meowed, turning to Gladepaw,

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes were brimming with worry.

"I'm fine," Gladepaw reassured her with a small lick to her cheek, "This wasn't my first fall, and it won't be my last."

They continued walking, and Gladepaw continued falling, but they managed to finally make it to the nursery.

"Well, we're here, that took forever, I bet our brothers are going to start their apprenticeships soon!" Buckpaw exclaimed.

"Brothers?" Fawnpaw asked.

Gladepaw wondered if she was disappointed, that she was the only she-cat out of her siblings, nothing in her voice gave away if she was though.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, they are both toms."

Delight danced in Fawnpaw's eyes, letting Gladepaw know that she wasn't upset.

"More brothers to boss around I see."

"Are you here to see the new kits?" Redkit asked, stumbling out of the nursery. She arrived at the clan some moons ago, brought there by her mother, Grim, a rogue.

Gladepaw didn't exactly know the full story, but from what he knew, Grim left her with the clan, saying that she didn't have the means to care for a kit.

Behind her, came Pansystep, who recently recieved her warrior name. She wasn't a queen, but she liked to hang out in the nursery, especially with Redkit.

Gladepaw wondered if she was hoping to become her mentor when she became old enough to be apprenticed, which would be about two moons away.

Redkit then went away, to go pounce on Softkit.

"Be gentle Redkit!" Honeysucklenose, Redkit's foster mother, scolded her, "She's a lot smaller than you."

"It's okay, I can take her on easily," Softkit mewed, wiggling out from under Redkit, and pouncing on her back.

Her two littermates, Silentkit and Briarkit, were by their mother, Sparkflame. They weren't as outgoing as their sister. In fact, Silentkit was said to be mute, and Softkit, as vibrant as she was, was deaf in one ear, though you could hardly tell.

Gladepaw sometimes wondered if their clan was cursed, first with him, now with Silentkit and Softkit.

He just hoped that nothing would be wrong with the newly born kits.

"They are called Moosekit and Elkkit," Doeleap meowed, looking down at the two tiny kits which were nuzzling into her belly. One, the larger one, was dark brown like his father, Cloverear, and the other one was fawn coloured, like Doeleap, Fawnpaw, and Buckpaw.

"Buckpaw, I know you want to spend more time with your siblings, but could you please go to HerbClan to ask them for some catmint for me? I heard about what is going down at WaterClan, and I want to be prepared in case it hits here," Flutterwing, the medicine cat, meowed, pushing her way into the nursery.

"Can I help?" Gladepaw asked.

"I don't know, our whole clan might be dead by the time we get back if you come," Buckpaw snorted.

"Don't listen to him, of course you can go and help," Flutterwing meowed, fixing Buckpaw with a stern gaze.

"Come on then, we need to make a move on as soon as possible," Buckpaw sighed, prancing out of the nursery. That's how he tended to move, instead of walking or running, he pranced.

"Actually, I need Gladepaw here to help clean out the dens," Dandelionpelt meowed, blocking their path.  
Gladepaw started to protest, but the stern look his father gave him told him that it was no use.

He let out a sigh, he couldn't fight, he couldn't hunt, and now he wasn't even allowed to help collect herbs, would he ever be useful to his clan?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tansypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw, long haired golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit and Silentkit)**

 **Queen: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherkit, and foster mother of Redkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Buckpaw, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Kit: Redkit, red abyssinian cat she-kit with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Gopherkit, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes (mother of Snakepaw, and unborn kits)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Tooooaster for submitting Beaverpaw, and DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting Fadingspots, Sparkflame, Briarkit, Silentkit, Softkit, and Spottedtuft.**_


	10. The Alley Cats (HerbClan)

_**A/N: Fun fact: The reason Tarragonstrike isn't happy about Sagewind having his kits is because, he's secretly mates with Valleyfrost!**_

 _ **I'm totally kidding.**_

 _ **But that leads me to the question, how would you guys feel about an LGBT relationship in this fic?**_

 _ **No rude reviews please.**_

* * *

"Parsleypaw!" Parsleypaw looked up from the mouse he was eating, to look at Tarragonstrike.

"What does he want?" Fennelpaw meowed in his ear, he was laying beside him, eating a squirrel.

"I don't know, but I guess I should go find out before I make him mad," Parsleypaw sighed, getting up to his paws, and padding over to Tarragonstrike.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go with Duckpaw here to the twoleg place to help him collect catmint."

"It's Buckpaw, actually."

"The twoleg place?" Parsleypaw's eyes grew wide with shock, he had never been to the twoleg place before, in fact, the furthest he's gone outside his territory was to the gathering.

"Yes, and don't worry, I will be joining you."

"You? But what about Valleyfrost?" Parsleypaw asked, Valleyfrost was his mentor after all.

"He's not feeling well, and since Tansyheart has become a warrior, I have no apprentice of my own, and I told him that I'd be glad to escort you and Duckpaw there."

"My name is Buckpaw!"

Parsleypaw turned his attention to the fawn coloured tom, who was standing beside Tarragonstrike, with his fur slightly raised.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"Buckpaw, I just said that, are you deaf?" the tom shook his head, "If you mean, where did I come from, what am I doing here? I'm the FlowerClan medicine cat apprentice, I came here for catmint, and in case you forgot, my name is Buckpaw."

Parsleypaw flinched at the anger wafting off of the tom, and looked down at his paws.

"Can I come?"

He looked up, to see Fennelpaw standing there.

"No, we are going to work on some new fighting techniques," Araliaheart meowed, padding over to her apprentice.

"But I want to see the twoleg place!" Fennelpaw protested.

"You can go next time we need to collect catmint, but right now, we need to work on few fighting techniques," Araliaheart meowed sternly, in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes, Araliaheart," Fennelpaw meowed sadly, padding away with his tail dragging along the ground.

"Let's go now," Tarragonstrike meowed.

"Wait, won't it be better to go at night? Aren't all the twolegs out during the day?" Buckpaw asked once they were at the edge of the camp.

"That is true, but it will be night by the time we get there."

"Are you sure?" Buckpaw looked up, "The sun seems like it won't be going down for awhile."

"Yeah, and Sprigpaw nev-"

"We do not talk about Sprigpaw!" Tarragonstrike spat.

Parsleypaw shrank back under Tarragonstrike's piercing blue gaze.

He was going to say that Sprigpaw never took that long to go to and from the twoleg place to collect catmint, but he knew it was best not to bring it up.

"Who's Sprigpaw?" Buckpaw whispered in his ear.

"Shh," he hissed, nodding his head over at Tarragonstrike.

Buckpaw's eyes widened with understanding, and he didn't say anything else.

"Come on let's go, we're going to reach the twoleg place by nightfall, because we're going the long way around," Tarragonstrike meowed.

Buckpaw's fur bristled, and he glared at the warrior.

"The long way around? But why? My clan needs catmint as soon as possible, and I'm sure yours does too."

"Our clan is the furthest from WaterClan, the only clan who has been affected so far, it will hit us last, and I need to talk to Swirlingmist."

"But Swirlingmist is a DarkClan medicine cat."  
Parsleypaw felt a shiver run down his spine at Buckpaw's words, why was Tarragonstrike wanting to talk to a cat from DarkClan? Didn't he learn his lesson the last time he tresspassed onto their territory?

"I-If you need to talk to her, you don't have to go to the twoleg place with us," Parsleypaw looked around, hoping to see another cat that he could suggest go with them, as luck would have it, Tansyheart was on her way out of the camp.

"Tansyheart can take us!"

She turned around to face him.

"Take you where?"

"To the twoleg place."

"I don't know," she narrowed her eyes, "I just became a warrior a couple of days ago, I'm not sure I'm prepared enough yet to take out two apprentices."

"It's okay, I'm a medicine cat apprentice, if we run into any trouble, I know what to do," Buckpaw meowed.

"You're also a FlowerClan cat which means your fighting skills are mediocre at best," Tarragonstrike meowed.

"I may not have the best fighting skills, but when a cat gets injured from a fight, or they get sick, or even when kits are born, their lives are in my paws, remember that."

Tarragonstrike stood there, silent for once, as Buckpaw stared at him, with his fur raised.

He shook his head, and turned to Tansyheart, if you want to take them, then fine, I have better things to do."

He tore out of the camp, like foxes were nipping at his heels.  
"So?" Parsleypaw looked at Tansyheart.

"I guess I'll come with you," she relented with a sigh.

"I can't believe you said that to Tarragonstrike!" Parsleypaw told Buckpaw, as the three cats made their way through HerbClan territory.

"He doesn't scare me, FlowerClan is tougher than everyone gives us credit for, we just prefer not to put our pelts on the line, when talking works just as good as fighting for solving issues," Buckpaw meowed.

"That's exactly how I feel," Parsleypaw meowed, wondering if maybe his clanmates have been right the whole time in saying he needed to join FlowerClan.

He shook his head, no, he couldn't do that, then that would mean leaving Fennelpaw, and he would never leave his brother behind, no matter how mean his other clanmates were.

"How is Pansypaw doing?" Tansyheart meowed to Buckpaw.

"It's Pansystep now, and she's doing good."

"So, has she said anything about me?"

"Not that I've heard."

Tansyheart looked down at her paws,

"Oh."

"So," Parsleypaw meowed, eager to get his clanmate's mind off of her friend, "Should we rest here and wait until nightfall?"

Buckpaw looked up at the sky, and nodded.

"Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea, that way we can be energized when we go."

Parsleypaw turned in circles, padding the grass down beneath his paws, before settling down in it, snuggling up close to Tansyheart.

"Buckpaw, you can come lay by us too," she meowed, as he started to lay a few fox-lengths away.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes going wide, as if he couldn't believe that a HerbClan cat had actually invited a FlowerClan cat to lay next to her.

"Of course."

Parsleypaw was awoken by the chirping of crickets, and he nudged Tansyheart.

"I think it's time to go."

"Yeah, it's dark," she nudged Buckpaw awake, "Come on, we're going."

Buckpaw stood up with a yawn, and the three cats continued their way out of the woods.

Parsleypaw's nose was soon hit with the stench of smoke, tar, and other smells that he couldn't explain; they had reached the thunderpath.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at it, he had never been this close to the thunderpath before. He hesitantely reached out one paw, and tapped it, jerking back quickly. It was hard and cold to the touch.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to cross?"

Parsleypaw looked at Tansypaw, wondering if she was the one who had spoken, but she too was testing out to thunderpath.

"Who are you?" Buckpaw asked, looking across the road.

Parsleypaw followed his gaze, and his eyes landed on a black she-cat with white paws. Around her neck, she was wearing a dark pink collar, standing next to her, was a tom who looked exactly like her, except he was wearing a dark blue collar, and in the middle of them, was a smaller white tom with grey spots wearing a red collar with green leopard spots.

"Kittypets!" Tansypaw hissed, arching her back, noticing the three cats for the first time.

"Stupid forest cats!" the black and white she-cat spat.

"Yeah, just try to come closer, we dare you!" the white and grey tom hissed.

Parsleypaw growled at the kittypets, he didn't want to fight, but he would if he had to.

"We don't mean to offend any of you, we just came here to collect something to help our clans," Buckpaw meowed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" the she-cat asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Catmint, it grows in some twoleg gardens around here," he answered.

"Oh, you mean cat nip? We have that in our garden, I'll let you have some, but first, you have to do something for me," the she-cat meowed.

Parsleypaw stared at her, wondering what on earth they had that she could want.

"What do you want?" Buckpaw meowed, asking the question that was on his mind.

"Cross over and I'll tell you!"

Buckpaw passed the thunderpath in two quick leaps, and Tansypaw ran across soon after.

"Come on Parsleypaw!" she called from the other side.

Parsleypaw took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, and ran, when he opened them again, he was standing next to the three kittypets, Tansypaw, and Buckpaw.

"So, what is it that you want?" Buckpaw asked.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first, I'm Mittens," the she-cat jerked her head over to her twin, "This is my brother Boots," she looked down at the smaller tom, "And this is my son Golfball."

"I'm Buckpaw, this is Tansyheart, and this is Parsleypaw," Buckpaw meowed, flicking his tail to each of them as he named them.

"Can you just tell us what you want so we can collect the catmint and get out of here?" Tansyheart spat.

"I'm getting to that, just be patient!" Mittens hissed.

Tansyheart put her ears back, and her fur started to raise.

"Don't," Buckpaw meowed, running his tail down her flank, "This isn't a fight worth getting into."

"Can you please tell us what you want?" Tansyheart sighed, letting her fur lay flat.

"This is my son Golfball, my twolegs took away my other kits, but he was hiding, so they didn't find him, but I'm afraid that it won't be long until they do find him, and now that he's getting so big, it's gotten so much harder to hide him," Mittens paused to take a breath, "I know you forest cats are good at taking care of your own, and I was wondering if you could take him in, that way, I will know he's safe."

"You want us to take in a kittypet? No way!" Tansyheart exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but HerbClan doesn't accept any cats that aren't clan born," Parsleypaw meowed, not meeting the she-cat's eyes.

"I'll take him in," Buckpaw meowed.

Mittens' green eyes widened, as though she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You will?"

"Yes, unlike HerbClan, FlowerClan takes in cats from all walks of life, not just clan born ones, the only thing that makes FlowerClan reject a cat, is if they've killed another cat that wasn't in self defence."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Golfball has never even killed a fly!"

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us then," Buckpaw meowed with a small purr of amusement.

Mittens turned to her twin.

"Golfball has a home! Isn't that great?"

He looked up from his paw that he was washing, and said something that Parsleypaw couldn't quite make out, before returning to his washing.

"Follow me," I'll take you to where the cat nip is," Mittens meowed.

She lead them down a dark alley, that sent shivers down Parsleypaw's spine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mitties and her dumb brother Boots!" a menacing voice meowed from the shadows.

Parsleypaw let out a small hiss and felt his fur rise.

"Oh, and I see she's brought little friends! I didn't know you had another kit Mitties, I thought they were all taken away except for Golfball, but I see two kits there."

Parsleypaw wanted to tell this cat, whom he couldn't even see, that he wasn't a kit, but he felt frozen in terror, this cat scared him almost as much as a DarkClan member!

"He's not a kit, he's a HerbClan apprentice!" Tansyheart spat.

Parsleypaw shot her a look of gratitude, before looking around, hoping to see this strange cat.

"Oh! So you're dumb forest cats, you think you're sooo great with all your rules, and yada yada yada, I bet you couldn't survive one day in the streets!"

"And I bet you couldn't survive one day in the forest!" Tansyheart spat.

"We'll see about that!"

The cat finally emerged from the shadows, and Parsleypaw let out a small gasp of surprise, when he saw how awful he looked.

He was nothing but skin and bones, with patches of his brown fur missing. One of his eyes, was milky and glazed over, and half of his ear was missing.

"What happened to your tail? Where did all the fur go? You look like a rat!" Tansyheart exclaimed.

"That wasn't very nice," the alley cat hissed, he then turned his head back to the shadows,

"Get them!"

"Run!" Mittens yowled, and she and Boots, who picked Golfball up by his scruff, tore out of there.

Parsleypaw followed them out, with Buckpaw, and Tansyheart behind him. Or at least he thought Tansyheart was behind him, until he heard her yowls of pain.

He froze on the spot, he knew he should go back and help his clanmate, but every muscle in his body was urging him to run, to save himself.

"Come on, we have to go help her!" Buckpaw meowed, butting him forward with his head, snapping Parsleypaw out of his trance.

Of course he had to help her! How could he have been so mouse-brained to think otherwise?

Pushing down all his fear, and only focusing on Tansyheart, he ran back to the alley, prepared to fight.

"Parsleypaw, we're too late."

Buckpaw's meow sounded choked with emotion.

"What do you mean we're too late? The fight just started!' Parsleypaw ran over to the where Buckpaw was standing.

"Where did everyone go?" he then asked, noticing that the alley was now empty, as though the vicious cats had never been there.

"Does it matter?" Buckpaw spat.

"Where's Tansyheart?" he demanded.

"There."

Buckpaw pointed with his tail, and Parsleypaw saw his clanmate lying there in a pool of her own blood, our eyes were glazed over, and she wasn't moving.

"No," he muttered, racing over to her, she couldn't be gone, she had just become a warrior, it wasn't possible.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" he hissed at Buckpaw.

"I'm sorry, but she's already gone, medicine cats can do a lot of things, but they can't revive the dead," he meowed softly.

"No, this can't be happening, I should have never asked her to go with me, if I didn't ask her to come, then she'd still be in the camp, she'd still be fine, she wouldn't be here, she-"

His words were cut off my Buckpaw's tail on his mouth.

"Come on, we still have a mission, I will help you carry her body back to your camp, and then I will take Golfball back to mine."

"Okay," Parsleypaw meowed, tearing himself away from Tansyheart's lifeless form.

What would he tell his clan? What would Tarragonstrike say? Would there even be a place for him after this?

He shook his head, none of that mattered, his clanmate, his friend, was dead, and it was his fault.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit and Silentkit)**

 **Queen: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherkit, and foster mother of Redkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Buckpaw, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Kit: Redkit, red abyssinian cat she-kit with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Gopherkit, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Waterstar, elderly dark grey striped tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Bassnose, a dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes (mother of Snakepaw, and unborn kits)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellow/green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Alley Cats: Ugly and vicious cats that live in the alley**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting Sandyfawn, Golfball, Dustmuzzle, Shadowtail, Amberkit, and Foalkit.**_

 _ **I think FlowerClan might be the biggest clan now XD**_


	11. Changes in the Water (WaterClan)

**_A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for warrior names for Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Buckpaw, and Fawnpaw?_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

* * *

"Let everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the long log!"

Thistlepaw looked up from where she was sharing tongues with Snakepaw, to see that Bassnose was standing on the long log.

What is he doing up there? She wondered, where was Waterstar?

Her thoughts were soon answered, when Bassnose continued speaking.

"I am sorry to share this awful news, but Waterstar has succumbed to greencough."

"No!" Cloudstream wailed, Waterstar had been her father.

"It is a sad time for all the clans, but right now, I do not have time to grieve, right now, I must choose a deputy, as I am now leader," Bassnose meowed.

"I bet it's going to be Blackfur, he's the most fierce warrior," Bramblepaw meowed.

"No way, Blacksun knows the warrior code better than anyone!" Thistlepaw argued.

"I think they're both lousy choices, I think Cloudstream should be deputy," Snakepaw hissed.

Thistlepaw looked at him with surprise, he was constantly talking about how annoying Cloudstream was.

"Silence!" Bassnose yowled.

The area got so quiet, that Thistlepaw could hear the heartbeats of the cats sitting next to her.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice," Bassnose paused, looking into the crowd of anxiously awaiting cats, "The new deputy of WaterClan is Driftdust!"

"What?!" Blackfur spat with his fur bristling, "He's a horrible choice! He hasn't even been a warrior for that long, and he wouldn't be able to catch a fish if it was lying dead in the fresh kill pile!"

"I think Driftdust is an amazing choice, he's loyal, compassionate, and he actually cares about his apprentice unlike you," Cloudstream growled.

"You would say that, you're his mate after all!" Blackfur spat.

"There is more news to be shared!" Bassnose yowled, turning his attention to Ripplestorm, "I will let you share this."

He climbed off the log, and Ripplestorm climbed up.

"I believe there may be an outbreak of greencough, Frogeyes has just come down with it, and so have three of our elders."

"No!" Snakepaw hissed.

"What about Frogeyes' unborn kits?" Cloudstream exclaimed.

"They have gone to StarClan," Ripplestorm meowed softly, grief was burning in her blue eyes.

Thistlepaw's fur bristled slightly at Snakepaw's heart wrenching wail.

"Stop carrying on like that! You're nearly old enough to be a warrior, you should start acting like it!" Blackfur spat.

"He just found out that his siblings have died, and that his mother is possibly on her way to StarClan!" Driftdust spat, sounding more angry than Thistlepaw has ever heard him before.

In fact, she didn't think she had ever seen him get mad. Then she remembered that Frogeyes was his sister.

"We must not fight during this troubling time, we must come together as a clan, to help each other get through this," Bassnose meowed.

"I will travel to HerbClan, to collect some catmint," Ripplestorm meowed.

"What about the cats here? Who will take care of them?" Cloudstream asked.

"Thornpaw can look after the camp while I'm gone, it should not take that long, a day or two at most."

"But she's just an apprentice! You want to leave the fate of our sick cats in the paws of an apprentice?" Blacksun spat.

"Thornpaw is perfectly capable, I have been training her for many moons, and she knows exactly what to do," Ripplestorm meowed.

When no one said anything else, Bassnose padded away to the leader's den, with Driftdust, Ripplestorm, and Thornpaw following close behind.

"I wonder if Bassnose will listen to my dream now," Thistlepaw meowed to Snakepaw, as they made their way to the apprentice's den.

"Our leader just died, four of our clanmates could be next, and all you can think about is your dumb dream?" he spat.

Thistlepaw shrank back, surprised at the way her friend snapped at her, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her though. She stood back up, and squared her shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

"What if this is how it begins? What if everyone gets too sick to defend the territory?" she meowed.

Snakepaw let out a hiss of irritation, and shook his head.

"We have enough to worry about as it is, stop making problems where there are none!"

Thistlepaw was about to put him in his place, when Morningmist's meow sounded from the nursery.

"You know, I'm glad Frogeyes lost her kits, that just means that there will be more food to go around, and my Bramblepaw won't starve!"

Thistlepaw's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe that what she had just heard, how could someone be so cruel? Who on earth was she talking to? She was the only queen besides Frogeyes, and she obviously wasn't talking to her.

She then looked over at Snakepaw, to see if he had heard. The way he was shaking with anger let her know that he had.

"I'm...going...to...kill...her," he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Whoa! Don't say that! Do you want to be kicked out of the clan?" Thistlepaw whispered harshly.

"Do you think I care?" Snakepaw spat, "There's nothing for me here anymore, my mother pretty much has a death sentence over her head, as soon as I get the news she's gone to StarClan, I'm out of here."

Pain flared in Thistlepaw's chest, pain like she had just fallen into a thorn patch, or been stung by a scorpion.

"Nothing for you here huh?" she spat.

"Well, there's Driftdust, but we've never exactly been the best of friends, and besides, he's going to be too busy with his deputy duties to notice me."

Thistlepaw stared down at her paws.

"I didn't mean Driftdust," she muttered.

"Who then?" Snakepaw hissed, looking around, "As far as I can tell, there's no one else!"

"Just forget it then!"

Thistlepaw stormed out of the den, only to bump into Splashpaw.

"Hey, are you alright?" Splashpaw asked softly, with a twinge of sympathy in her green eyes.

"I'm fine!" Thistlepaw growled, shoving past the young apprentice.

"I was just asking! No need to bite my pelt off!" she called angrily after her.

Thistlepaw shook her head, and continued to walk to the edge of the camp, she knew she should apologize to Splashpaw, after all, she was just trying to help, but she had more important things to think about.

"Everyone old enough to catch your own prey, please gather around the long log for an important annoucement!" Bassnose yowled.

Thistlepaw froze at her new leader's voice, why was he calling another meeting so soon? Had another cat been called to StarClan in the time she spend arguing with her friend?

She was tempted to duck out of camp, to go hunting instead of hearing what he had to say, she didn't want to hear any more bad news.

She shook her head, she couldn't do that though, he was her leader now, and she had to respect him, even if that meant listening to more bad news.

Taking a deep breath, she padded over to the long log, and sat next to Cloudstream.

"In this awful, awful time that WaterClan is going through, it is good to have a little bit of light in the darkness," Bassnose meowed.

At his words, Thistlestorm perked up a little, it didn't sound like it was bad news.

"Icerunner is expecting kits!"

At his words, the silver and white swirled she-cat walked up to stand in front of the long log.

"Congratulations, Icerunner!" Cloudstream exclaimed.

"Yay Icerunner!" more cheers of congratulations sounded around the camp.

As everyone was swarming around the new queen, Thistlepaw saw a lithe dark shape duck out of the camp; Snakepaw!

She looked around, to make sure no one was watching her, and she slunk out of the camp after him.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed without turning around.

"What are you doing? Aren't you happy for Icerunner?" she demanded.

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around with a look in his eyes that turned her blood to ice, a look so cold, so empty.

"Oh, it's great, my mother just lost her kits, and Icerunner just found out she's expecting some, what did my mother do to deserve to be punished like that? Why was she the only young cat to come down with greencough?" he spat.

"That doesn't mean you have to just walk out on your clan! What if Frogeyes gets better? What will she think when she comes back out to see that her only kit is gone?" Thistlepaw demanded.

"I don't think she will get better, you remember how she wanted to give up when Lizardkit was taken by the hawk, she almost died, and she wasn't even ill, I may have only been a kit myself at the time, but I still remember that," he sighed, "I still remember lying there alone in the nursery, wondering if she would ever come back."

"You weren't alone in the nursery! I was in there with you at the time, I remember that too!" Thistlepaw spat. Sure, she had been a couple of moons younger than him, but she would never forget how her heart broke for him, when he cried day after day for his mother, and how happy she felt for him, when she finally returned to the nursery.

Feeling all the anger leave her body, she slowly padded up to Snakepaw, who was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

She nuzzled his cheek, and meowed softly,

"You are never alone, as long as I'm around, you will never be alone."

"Come with me then."

She pulled back with surprise,

"What do you mean come with you? Come with you where? You're not leaving the clan are you?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I've been thinking about this for awhile, I just don't belong there."

"But what about me?" Thistlepaw meowed, feeling the pain from earlier well up in her chest again.

"That's why I want you to come with me, you're the only cat besides my mother who has ever cared about me, you're my best friend Thistlepaw, I don't want to lose you."

"Then stay."  
Snakepaw shook his head, and let out a small hiss.

"I can't stay! WaterClan isn't going to be the same as it was before, you should know that, I mean, Bassnose and Driftdust are both pushovers, it won't be long before Blackfur starts pressuring them to run the clan his way, and I've been Blackfur's apprentice long enough to know that I don't want to live in a clan where he's pulling the strings!"

A chill ran through Thistlepaw, what he said, it did make sense, but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe that the clan she was born and raised in, that the only home she ever knew, could change beyond her wildest imagination.

"My mind has already been made up, are you coming with me or not?" he meowed.

Thistlepaw looked back at the camp, could she leave the only home she has ever known? She then looked back at Snakepaw, who was staring at her, with a warmness in his eyes, that he held only for her, could she let the cat whom she had fallen in love with go? Even if he didn't feel the same way, she still wanted to be around him.

But there was also her clan and her family.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Snakepaw, but my destiny lies here in the clan, I can't go with you!"

She then ran back into the camp, without saying another word, and without looking back.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit and Silentkit)**

 **Queen: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherkit, and foster mother of Redkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fawnpaw, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Buckpaw, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Kit: Redkit, red abyssinian cat she-kit with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Gopherkit, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Duskpaw, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Frogeyes, a small light brown tabby she-cat with large round green eyes (mother of Snakepaw)**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Alley Cats: Ugly and viscious cats that live in the alley**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to Guest for submitting Steampaw and Willowpaw, to Wolfjem for submitting Whitenose, Pinefrost, Marshstep, and Russetpaw, to latchkeyo for submitting Larkpaw, Gullpaw, Stormwillow, Silverpetal, and Hollyshade, and to DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting Dappledkit, Palmtail, Icerunner, Bubblekit, Bluekit, and Flashkit**_


	12. The Second Gathering (DarkClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to latchkeyo for suggesting the warrior names for Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Buckpaw, and Fawnpaw!**_

 _ **Important, if you submit a clan born apprentice, they won't appear on the character list for awhile, because they're not born yet, but I will be adding them, don't worry, I plan on making this story long, and span through generations.**_

 _ **I'm curious, what pairings would you guys like to see?**_

* * *

Dawnwatcher walked with her chest puffed out proudly, as she made her way to the centre of the forest.

This was her first gathering since becoming a warrior, and she couldn't wait for the cats of other clans to know about it.

"Are the gatherings scary?" Fadedpaw asked as he padded along beside her.

Ever since Dawnwatcher knew about how Beaverpaw was taking his food, she made sure that they ate together, so that she could keep an eye on him, which was part of how she got her name.

"Yeah, I remember my first gathering, a pack of wild dogs attacked! At least half the clan was wiped out!" Duskblaze exclaimed, "How do you think Briarback lost half of her tail?"

"That's not true, she lost her tail because of something that happened with WaterClan," Dawnwatcher meowed, shooting a glare at her brother.

He rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been much fun since you started hanging out with Fadedpaw."  
Dawnwatcher sighed, and looked down at the apprentice, who seemed to have his attention focused on following the cats in front of him, and not on her and Duskblaze.

"That's not true," she hissed, though part of her wondered if it was. Normally, she would have joined in with Duskblaze in trying to scare the other cats, but now, here she was, debunking him to make Fadedpaw feel more at ease.

"Yes it is, you've become completely soft," Duskblaze shook his head, "What happened to my sister? The sister I used to look up to, the sister who-"

"Oh come on! Now you're just being over dramatic!" Dawnwatcher spat.

"Is everything okay back there?" Foxfur asked without turning around.

"Yes, remember the truce," Brown-nose meowed.

"It's fine, and we won't forget the truce," Dawnwatcher sighed.

Did they think she was still an apprentice? Besides, they hadn't even been warriors for much longer than her.

For the rest of the journey, they all walked there in silence, until Duskblaze meowed,

"Isn't that Bassnose?"

"Yeah, and isn't that Driftdust in the deputy's spot?" Marshstep asked.

"I'm sure everything will be explained during the gather, let's stop gaping and get moving," Smokepelt snapped.

As Dawnwatcher made her way to the clearing, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was like a heavy cloud of darkness was weighing on the shoulders of the cats in both WaterClan and HerbClan.

A darkness, that was too much for even a DarkClan cat to bear.

"Attention cats of all clans, it's time to begin the gathering!" Flowerstar yowled.

Dawnwatcher padded to sit as close to the giant rock as she could, curious to see what was going on.

"We have both good news, and bad news to share," the old she-cat began, "The good news is, that our apprentice Fawnpaw, has received her warrior name, and she is now Fawnberry!"

Dawnwatcher glanced over at the small fawn-coloured she-cat, to see that she was looking at her paws.

"Also, our medicine cat apprentice, has received his medicine cat name, he is now Buckspring!"

Unlike his sister, Buckspring seemed to enjoy all the looks he was getting from the other cats.

"Now, it is time for the bad news, some nights ago, Buckspring along with two cats from HerbClan, travelled to the twoleg place, and there they were attacked by a gang of viscous alley cats."

"They killed one of our cats!" a cat from HerbClan yowled.

"I think we should set up defences in case they try to attack us in our territory!"

"Silence! We will discuss this more after the announcements!" Darkstar hissed, standing up.

"Things are going good in DarkClan, we have many new apprentices, and two of our old apprentices have become warriors, they are now Dawnwatcher and Duskblaze."

He sat down, and Herbstar stood up.

"As Flowerstar mentioned, two cats from HerbClan travelled to the twoleg place, unfortunately, Tansyheart did not make it back."

Even though some of the cats weren't from her clan, everyone took a moment of silence to remember the young warrior.

Once that moment was over, and another moment passed, Herbstar tapped Bassnose with his tail.

"Oh sorry," Bassnose meowed, getting to his paws.

"Uh, well, uh-"

He looked down at Driftdust, who looked even more lost than he did.

"Waterstar has succumbed to greencough!" Blackfur meowed, nudging Driftdust off of the deputy's seat, and taking his spot.

"Is he allowed to do that?" a HerbClan she-cat hissed from beside Dawnwatcher, she shrugged, and continued to watch what was going on.

"Bass-star is now the leader, and Driftdust is now the deputy, Otterfur, Riverstripe, Nofur, and Frogeyes have succumbed to green cough, and one of our apprentices, Snakepaw, has disappeared."

"An outbreak of greencough?" a cat gasped.

"Do you think it will reach FlowerClan?"

"Do you think HerbClan has enough catmint to go around?"

"Will they be willing to share if they do?"

Noise upon noise started buzzing throughout the clearing, until Dawnwatcher could no longer tell what was being said anymore.

"We will do our hardest to make sure that every clan has catmint during this troubling time," Herbstar yowled over the noise.

"What about the alley cats?"

"If the alley cats come near our borders, we will be prepared, we won't show any mercy," Darkstar growled.

"Nor will HerbClan."

"If they come near WaterClan, we'll push them into the river!" Blackfur spat.

"FlowerClan will talk to them, and try to reason with them, I know there must be some good in them somewhere," Flowerstar meowed.

"I mean no disrespect Flowerstar, but I will fight them if they take one pawstep into our territory!" Pansystep spat.

"But that's not the FlowerClan way!" yowled several cats from FlowerClan.

"I agree with Pansystep, I was there when they killed Tansyheart, these are cats that cannot be reasoned with," Buckspring meowed.

"He's a medicine cat, we must listen to him," one of the FlowerClan cats, who didn't want to fight them previously, meowed.

"We will all discuss our clan problems with our own clans, this gathering is over!" Darkstar yowled.

"Do you think those alley cats will actually come here?" Fadedpaw meowed, as they made their way back to the camp.

Dawnwatcher glanced at him.

"I don't know, but I'd be more worried about greencough hitting us, at least we'd have a better chance of fighting the alley cats."

"Those dumb alley cats won't stand a chance against DarkClan!" Duskblaze exclaimed.

"Did any cats die?" Beaverpaw asked in a hope filled voice, as he bounded up to them.

"Yeah, did they?" Gullpaw meowed, following close behind.

"Is it just me, or do these apprentices seem super small now that we're warriors?" Duskblaze meowed in her ear.

"Hey!" Beaverpaw spat, obviously hearing what he had said.

"No one died at the gathering, just mentions of cats dying," Dawnwatcher meowed.

"Good, if any cat died at the gathering and I missed seeing it," he shook his head, "Well, you don't want to know."

"Maybe someone will die at the next gathering," Gullpaw meowed.

"Hmm," Beaverpaw's eyes darted from side to side, "That can be arranged."

"Right," Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, "You couldn't even bully Fadedpaw without help."

"That is true, I know because I helped," Duskblaze meowed.

"Dawnwatcher, Duskblaze, Beaverpaw, I'm glad you're all here together," Windsnout meowed as he padded up to them.

"What is it you need?" Dawnwatcher asked her former mentor, she knew him well enough to know, that he was about to ask for a favour.

"I need you and Duskblaze, to take Beaverpaw and Fadedpaw out hunting while the more advanced warriors and I discuss more advanced warrior things."

"What about Brown-nose and Foxfur? They haven't been warriors much longer than us," Duskblaze meowed.

"They're going with their apprentices to do border patrol, mouse brain!" Smokepelt spat as he walked past.

Duskblaze bristled at his former mentor's words, and shot a glare in his direction.

"We'll take out the apprentices, it will be good practice for when we get our own," Dawnwatcher meowed.

"Fine, but I get to take Beaverpaw," Duskblaze relented with a sigh.

"Thank you, try to not be back before sunrise, we don't want any of the apprentices to hear what we're discussing, you know how hard it can be for them to keep their mouths shut."

"I understand, Windsnout," Dawnwatcher meowed.

Windsnout nodded, and went off towards the leader's den, and Dawnwatcher went to the nursery, where she knew Fadedpaw would probably be.

Sure enough he was in there, batting a ball of moss towards his siblings, which Spottedtuft batted back with her tail.

"You know they're not old enough to play yet Fadedpaw," she told him sternly.

Dawnwatcher nodded at the queen, before tapping Fadedpaw with her tail.

He jumped up with a hiss, and whirled around, with his fur bristled, and his claws out.

"Oh, it's you," he meowed, sheathing his claws, and letting his fur lay flat.

"Yeah, all the senior warriors are busy, so Windsnout asked me to take you out hunting," she meowed.

"Okay," he turned to his siblings, "Bye Sprucekit, bye Shadekit, I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful!" Spottedtuft called after them, as they left the nursery.

When they padded out of the camp, Beaverpaw leapt out from behind a tree.

"Oh look, it's Fadedkit!" he taunted.

"What is he doing here?" Fadedpaw asked with a slight growl.

"He's our clanmate, and Windsnout asked Duskblaze to take him out with us," Dawnwatcher meowed, shooting a warning glance at Beaverpaw, daring him to say anything else.

"I heard that Waterstar died, and that the new leader and deputy are completely incompetent, I bet everyone back at camp are discussing how they can take over WaterClan, that's what I'd be doing if I was leader," Beaverpaw meowed, oblivious of Dawnwatcher's glance, but she was glad he didn't say anything else to Fadedpaw.

"I think we should leave WaterClan alone, I don't see the point in attacking them, when they haven't done anything to us," Fadedpaw meowed.

"Don't you want to DarkClan to be the most powerful clan in the forest? Don't you want to have prey rich waters?" Beaverpaw asked.

"None of us can fish, so I don't see the point, besides, I hate getting wet, I want to be as far away from WaterClan territory as possible."

"You know, I bet you wouldn't think you were so brave if you didn't have your mate here with you!" Beaverpaw spat.

"M-My mate? What are you talking about?" Fadedpaw asked with disbelief.

"Yeah! I'm not his mate!" Dawnwatcher spat, shuddering at the thought. Fadedpaw was more of like a younger brother to her, she couldn't imagine him being her mate.

"Oh, thank StarClan," Duskblaze meowed.

"Can we just get to hunting? That's what we were sent out here to do," Dawnwatcher spat.

"Fine, fine, we'll hunt here, and you and Fadedpaw can go and hunt by the thunderpath, right Duskblaze?" Beaverpaw meowed.

Duskblaze nodded.

"Right, and we can all meet back here at dawn."

"Why on earth would we hunt by the thunderpath? The prey doesn't run there! The noise and smell scare them all off!" Dawnwatcher spat.

"Not if you cross the thunderpath, and hunt in uncharted territories," Beaverpaw meowed.

"But we're only supposed to hunt in our own territory, the warrior code says so," Fadedpaw meowed.

"I knew you were too scared! You should just go back to the nursery Fadedkit!" Beaverpaw spat.

"Yeah Fadedkit, you'll never be a proper warrior with an attitude like that!" Duskblaze exclaimed.

"I'll show you! I'll cross the thunderpath, and I'll come back with a rat!" Fadedpaw hissed before running off.

"Fadedpaw no! Come back here!" Dawnwatcher yowled, chasing after him.

"You mouse-brain, I swear if you get yourself hurt or worse, I will-"

"Dawnwatcher, look!" he meowed softly, stopping at the edge of the thunderpath.

She saw what he told her to look at, and she felt her fur rise, and her back arch.

Across the thunderpath, chained up to a small twoleg den, was a brown creature, with long floppy ears. It was currently sleeping, but she knew when it woke up, it would be extremely dangerous.

"That's a dog!" she yowled, backing up, wanting to be as far away from the dog as possible.

"I know, but look at her, see how skinny she is?" Fadedpaw meowed.

"Yeah, which means it's best we stay away from her! If she's starving, then she's going to eat us as soon as we get near her!" Dawnwatcher hissed, wondering why on earth he wasn't afraid. Didn't Tanglebriar ever teach him how dangerous dogs were?

"I think we should help her."

"What?" Dawnwatcher gaped at the younger apprentice, "DarkClan warriors don't help anyone but themselves, especially not predators that can KILL them, how mouse brained can you be?"

"What if she is so grateful that we helped her, that she befriends us?" he got a wistful look in his eyes, "If I had a dog as my ally, then Beaverpaw would never dare mess with me again."

"So, this is what this is all about then? You want revenge on Beaverpaw?"

Dawnwatcher shook her head, maybe he did have what it took to be a DarkClan warrior after all.

Much to her annoyance, Fadedpaw ignored her, instead, he ran off in the other direction. She thought about going after him, until she realized that he was hunting something.

"Good catch!" she remarked, when he came padding back over with a plump mouse in his jaws.

Instead of dropping the mouse and burying it, he started crossing the thunderpath.

"Wait!" Dawnwatcher yowled, leaping after him, blocking his path.

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

He shook his head, and dropped to his stomach, sliding under her, and continuing across.

Dawnwatcher let out a small hiss, and nipped at his tail, which he ignored.

She waited until he was safely across the thunderpath, before running over herself, and jumping onto his back, digging her claws into his sides, and her teeth into the scruff of his neck.

"Get off me!" he yowled, trying to wiggle out from under her.

"No! I'm not going to let you get yourself killed by a dog, just because you want to get revenge!" she spat.

"Look at her! She's starving, her twolegs probably abandoned her, she must be so scared and alone!"

Dawnwatcher released her hold on the apprentice, figuring he wouldn't try to run off, now that she had him actually talking with her.

"So?" she meowed, she honestly couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over a deadly predator.

"I have my whole clan with me, my family, I even have a few friends, and I still sometimes feel alone, and it's not a very good feeling, I can't imagine what it must feel like to be alone completely," he meowed softly.

"Dogs don't have feelings! All they care about is killing us!" Dawnwatcher spat.

"What if they do? Has anyone ever actually tried getting to know one?"

Dawnwatcher shook her head,

"I am seriously starting to think that Swirlingmist was wrong when she said you didn't have any damage from when you were dropped on your head as a kit, because that has got to be the most mouse brained thing I have ever heard, and I've heard a lot of Beaverpaw's plots."

"Can't you just consider the possibility that this might be a good idea?" he asked.

"No! Now let's cross back over, and no more words about this, or I'm telling, about this, about how you couldn't stand up to Beaverpaw, about everything!" she growled.

"I thought you were my friend!" he exclaimed with his eyes blazing.

"I am your friend, that's why I don't want you to get yourself killed!"

"Can't you just trust me on this?"

Dawnwatcher let out a hiss of exasperation.

"No! And you better cross back over to our territory, before I carry you over there myself!"

"I'm not a kit you know," he grumbled.

"Well then, stop acting like one, Fadedkit!" she spat, immediately regretting her words, when she saw the look of betrayal on his face.

"Come on, I can see sunlight, we should get back to Duskblaze and Beaverpaw," she then meowed, feeling completely drained.

She was surprised when he didn't argue with her, instead, he picked up his mouse, and padded back towards the meeting place.

She was glad that he wasn't trying to go to the dog any longer, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost him as a friend forever.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Kit: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry,** **fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherkit, and foster mother of Redkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring,** **fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Kit: Redkit, red abyssinian cat she-kit with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Gopherkit, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Alley Cats: Ugly and viscous cats that live in the alley**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to Guest for submitting Nectarpaw**_


	13. Clan Gossip (FlowerClan)

_**Guest, thank you :) yes, Nectarpaw is in the future, is it okay if she's the future daughter of one of the already existing characters?**_

 _ **If you want to add more ocs then sure, I don't think you can ever really have too many, especially since a lot of stuff can happen with the current characters**_

 _ **Important: If you don't see your character in the character list, it's because they're not born yet, or they haven't been discovered by the clan yet, if they're not clanborn.**_

 _ **If you have any existing characters in mind that you would like your characters to be born to, please feel free to share.**_

* * *

Gladepaw watched sadly, as Fawnberry padded out of the camp with Dandelionpelt, Silverpetal, Sandyfawn, and Golfball, ever since she had become a warrior a little over a moon ago, he has been seeing less and less of her.

He knew he shouldn't be so upset, after all, it was her duty as a warrior to go out hunting, and border patrolling, but that fact didn't stop him from missing her.

"I am so proud that Gopherpaw and Redpaw were made apprentices," Honeysuckle's voice meowed from behind him.

Gopherpaw and Redpaw were made apprentices two nights ago, and Honeysucklenose wasted no time in making her way to the Elder's den.

"Yes, it is good to have more apprentices around," Cloverear meowed, he too had recently joined the Elder's den.

Gladepaw was glad that he now had company, but he couldn't help but to feel envious, and left out, when they shared tales of their glory days as warriors.

"Hello, we're here to clear off ticks," Redpaw sighed, as she and Gopherpaw stepped into the den. Gopherpaw had a stick with a piece of foul smelling mouse-bile drenched moss on the end of it, in his mouth.

"I think I have one behind my ear," Honeysucklenose meowed.

"I don't see why you can't clear ticks off yourself," Redpaw grumbled, nodding her head to Gopherpaw, who started to apply some of the mouse-bile to Honeysucklenose's pelt.

"That is no way to talk to your mother, Redpaw!" Honeysucklenose meowed sternly, wrinkling her nose from the stench of the mouse-bile.

Even though Redpaw wasn't her biological daughter, she had raised her ever since she was a small kit.

"Yeah, besides, we earned our right to have someone else take care of our ticks for us, and when you become an elder yourself, you will see what I mean," Cloverear meowed.

"We've only just become apprentices, it will be seasons before we become elders!" Redpaw exclaimed.

"If we even live that long," Gopherpaw muttered.  
"Of course you'll live to be an elder! FlowerClan is the safest clan to live in, because we don't go out looking for fights like the other clans," Honeysucklenose meowed.

"True, but HerbClan does have healing herbs readily at their paws, and you know that diseases can be just as deadly as fighting," Cloverear pointed out.

"What do you think, Gladepaw?" Gopherpaw asked, looking expectantly at him.

"I think it's best to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best," he meowed.

"Now that's a sentiment that I can live by!" Cloverear exclaimed.

He then turned to the apprentices.

"After you two finish with this, can you go grab some fresh moss? This moss is too dry, my limbs are stiff."

"We were already planning on doing that," Redpaw meowed, turning her attention to Gopherpaw, "I'll go grab the moss, you finish up here."

"So, how is life in the apprentice den, and not in the nursery?" Gladepaw asked Gopherpaw, when he padded up to him, having cleared the ticks off of Honeysucklenose and Cloverear.

"Besides Redpaw and myself, Golfball is the only one in there, and he's okay, even if he does have an odd name for a clan cat."

"Well, he has the choice to choose his own name, and he didn't want to change the name that he has known his whole life," Cloverear meowed.

"I know that," Gopherpaw bristled, "I just meant it's strange after hearing so many apprentices be called something paw."

"Is it fun being an apprentice?" Gladepaw asked.

"Not really, I think I preferred being in the nursery."

Redpaw raced into the den, and dropped the piece of moss she had in her mouth.

"It's the best! Sure there's a lot of tasks that we have to do, and a lot of rules, but think about it, we're one step closer on our way to becoming warriors!"

"That is true, but what if I don't want to be a warrior?" Gopherpaw meowed.

Gladepaw stared at the younger tom, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't want to be a warrior? No kit born in a clan never not wanted to be a warrior!

"Does that mean you want to be a medicine cat?" Honeysucklenose meowed.

"No way! It's just that, Golfball has told us all these stories, about how he had a warm bed to sleep in, and how he never had to worry about not getting enough food, or about fighting with rival cats," he shook his head, "I know it says in the warrior code that we're supposed to reject the soft life of a kittypet, but that life, to me, sounds like a dream come true."

"That's a load of fox-dung, you are a clanborn cat, and a clanborn cat you will stay," Honeysucklenose spat.

"But shouldn't it be my choice?" Gopherpaw hissed.

"Do you really want to throw your whole future away to go live with the twolegs? I'm sure you will find that you know you belong here after going to your first gathering," Cloverear meowed.

"Oh yeah, or after receiving your warrior name!" Honeysucklenose exclaimed.

"Yeah, what if they take you to the cutter like they did with Golfball's uncle Boots?" Redpaw asked.

A shiver ran down Gladepaw's spine, he had heard horror stories about cats who had went to the cutter, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he ever went to one.

"Big deal, he's still alive, so it must not be that bad," Gopherpaw meowed.

"Come on Redpaw and Gopherpaw, we're going to practice some fighting moves," Stormwillow meowed, padding into the den with Pansystep behind her.

"Fighting is so dumb, if I was a kittypet, then I wouldn't have to fight," Gopherpaw grumbled, but he followed the two she-cats out anyway, with Redpaw at his heels.

"Why I never, in all the seasons I've been alive, ever heard a clanborn cat say they wanted to be a kittypet," Cloverear meowed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you can't even do anything normal warriors can do, and you still want to stay in the clan, right Gladepaw?" Honeysucklenose meowed.

"Right," Gladepaw muttered, trying not to be offended by her words. He knew he shouldn't be upset, after all, this was his life, this had always been his life, and it would always be his life.

Maybe he wasn't meant to stay in the clan, all he was doing was living the luxury life of an elder, that he didn't deserve. He never hunted for the clan, nor had he ever fought to defend them.

He knew he should probably leave, so he wouldn't be taking up space, or eating prey, that should go to an actual deserving member of the clan.  
He didn't see how he could do that though, he probably wouldn't make it five fox-lengths out of the camp, before he was killed or something.

"Hey Gladepaw!"

He perked up at the sound of Fawnberry's soft voice, and started to get to his paws, when he smelled her fresh flowery scent.

He could never leave the clan, he realized, not while Fawnberry was here.

"Hey Fawnberry, how was hunting patrol, or border patrol, or whatever it was you did today?" he asked.

"Border patrol, and it was great! There were no signs of intruders, or dangerous animals anywhere, though we had to listen to Sandyfawn boast about how soft her pelt felt the whole time we were out."

"Oh really?" Honeysucklenose meowed with interest, "What did she use to get her pelt to be so soft?"

"She says she grooms her fur for an hour every night before she goes to sleep," Fawnberry answered.

"And her tongue hasn't fallen off yet?" Cloverear meowed with surprise.

"Is it bad that I kind of like the idea of that happening?" Fawnberry whispered.

"I think everyone wants that to happen," Gladepaw muttered.

Sandyfawn was constantly talking about how pretty sure was, and how she couldn't wait to have the most beautiful kits that FlowerClan has ever seen.

"At least she stood up for Silverpetal against HerbClan that one time," Cloverear meowed.

Silverpetal wasn't like most other cats, she was biologcally a tom, but she felt like she was meant to be a she-cat, and the highly traditional cats of HerbClan, didn't really accept her.

"Really? What happened?" Fawnberry asked with her ears pricked forward in interest.

"Well, we were on border patrol, and I think a few cats from HerbClan was also on border patrol, or maybe they were on hunting patrol, I don't really know. Anyway if I remember correctly, those cats were Tarragonstrike, Araliaheart, and Fennelpaw," Cloverear paused to clear his throat, "Anyway, Fennelpaw crossed over our border in attempts to get the rabbit he was chasing, and you know, we have to defend our borders, so Silverpetal tried to put him in his place, which lead to Tarragonstrike calling her an abomination, and telling her that StarClan would never approve of her, and all these other mean things that I can't remember."

"So, what did Sandyfawn say?" Fawnberry asked, leaning in closer.

"She called Tarragonstrike a bug eyed runt, and then she gave him a well deserved slap to his muzzle."

"Tarragonstrike deserves a lot more than that," Gladepaw muttered, shivering slightly, as he remembered his encounter with the HerbClan warrior.

It was at his first and only gathering, Tarragonstrike went on a rampage, saying how he didn't deserve to be there, and how he should have been left out for the foxes to eat when he was a kit, because that would be in the best interest of everyone.

Even though it happened moons ago, his words still pierced Gladepaw's heart like a thorn, and he never went to another gathering after that.

"Well, it's getting late, I think I'm going to be going to sleep now," Fawnberry meowed, nuzzling Gladepaw.

"Goodnight Fawnberry," Gladepaw meowed.

He knew that no matter how useless he felt, or what anyone said, he would always have Fawnberry next to him, and that was more than enough.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike)**

 **Queen: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest (mates with Valleyfrost, mother of Pebblekit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Kit: Pebblekit, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Alley Cats: Ugly and viscous cats that live in the alley**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to ainsleyyehls for submitting Ivytail, Wolfjem for submitting Shimmerdust, Heathergaze, Beetlekit, and Petalkit, and to Dark thunder for submitting Cowkit/tail and Silentsong.**_


	14. A Scary Adventure (HerbClan)

_**A/N: Guest,**_

 _ **Hmm, making characters for the alley cat clan, I never thought of doing that before, but that's actually a really good idea, I love it!**_

 _ **Luna/Dark sounds pretty hardcore! She will definitely pop up when they encounter the alley cats again.**_

* * *

"Hey! Get up lazy bones, let's go see Sagewind's kits!"

Parsleypaw groaned, and turned over to look at his brother.

"What about Tarragonstrike?"

"What about him?" Fennelpaw asked.

Parsleypaw rolled his eyes, and got to his paws.

"You know how much he hates me, I doubt he wants me around his kits."

"Well, it's a good thing he's not here right now, he went on the dawn patrol with Whitenose and Pebblepaw."

"Well," Parsleypaw gave his leg a quick lick, "If Tarragonstrike isn't here to claw my pelt off, I guess we can go see the kits."

"Awesome, let's go!"

The two cats padded out of the apprentice's den, and towards the nursery.

"It looks like we're the only ones awake," Parsleypaw remarked, noticing that the camp seemed awfully quiet.

"Hmm, Ivytail's awake, she's on camp guard duty," Fennelpaw meowed, nodding his head over to to fluffy brown she-cat.

As though she could feel their eyes on her, she turned around to face them.

"What are you two doing out of your nests so early? You're not on patrol."

"We're going to see Sagewind's kits!" Fennelpaw exclaimed.

Ivytail flicked her tail, and let out a small sigh.

"Okay, but if she's asleep, don't bother her."

"We won't, promise!"

"Well, we might if you keep shouting," Parsleypaw hissed in his brother's ear.

"Oops, sorry!" Fennelpaw looked sheepish, and then whispered, "Sorry."

With a small purr of amusement, Parsleypaw shook his head, and continued towards the nursery.

"I'll go in first, and make sure she's awake," Fennelpaw meowed, when they reached the edge of the bushes, that worked as a border to the nursery.

"Okay," Parsleypaw meowed, watching the flash of his brother's tail, as he disappeared into the bushes.

Moments later, he popped back out with a gleam in his eyes.

"She's awake, and there's four of them, two toms, and two she-cats."

"I'm going to go look."

Parsleypaw made his way through the bushes, and padded up to Sagewind and her kits.

Fennelpaw was right, there were four of them, one that was light brown and fluffy, like Sagewind, a fluffy white one, a non-fluffy white one, and a non-fluffy light brown one with darker points.

"Get away from my kits!" Sagewind yowled.

Parsleypaw flattened his ears against his head, and cowered beneath the queen's glare, he knew Sagewind had a temper, but he had never heard her sound so furious.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to see them."

"I don't want you anywhere near them, do you think I want them to end up dead like Tansyheart?"

"But I-"

"Leave now!"

Sagewind leaned over her kits, and swiped at his muzzle with her claws extended, pain seared through his face, and he backed up, turned around, and tore out of the nursery.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he heard Fennelpaw call after him. However, he just ignored him, and he continued to run until he was back in the apprentice's den.

He didn't know what he would do, no one wanted him there, except maybe Fennelpaw. Even if they didn't say it out loud, the looks they constantly gave him, told him that they all blamed him for what happened to Tansyheart.

He shook his head, and looked down at his paws. Even before the incident though, they were always telling him to go to FlowerClan, they never wanted him there.

"Hey, what happened?"

Parsleypaw looked up, and saw his brother standing there with a look of concern on his face.

"I've made a decision, I'm leaving the clan."

"What?" Fennelpaw's eyes grew wide, and he shook his head, "You can't leave the clan! This is your home!"

Parsleypaw shook his head.

"I don't belong here, you know that, the clan would be much better off without me."

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going."

"What? No, you can't come with me!" Parsleypaw exclaimed with a small hiss of surprise.

He would have loved to have his brother come with him, but he knew that the clan needed him more. After all, unlike him, Fennelpaw was a future warrior that the clan could be proud of. He was fearless, and kind, and not too shabby of a hunter.

He also knew that Fennelpaw has dreamed of being a warrior, and eventually the leader, ever since they were small kits, and he couldn't be the one to take that dream away from him.

"You're my brother, do you think I'm going to let you go out there alone? Especially with those alley cats out there?"

"Clan before blood," Parsleypaw meowed, repeating what he had often heard growing up.

"Well, you're my blood AND part of my clan, which means I can come with you," Fennelpaw meowed.

"That doesn't make sense, because if I leave, then I won't be part of the clan anymore," Parsleypaw meowed.

He wished his brother was right, he'd do next to anything to have him come with him, but he knew that he'd eventually end up resenting him, and not only that, Fennelpaw was meant to be a warrior.

"We can make our own clan, a clan without bullies like Tarragonstrike," Fennelpaw meowed with his eyes gleaming.

"The warrior code deems that there are only to be four clans in the forest, or something like that."

"I have an idea! We can overthrow the leader of the alley cat clan, and teach all the other cats in the clan to be nice! Then, we can bring them back here to join HerbClan, and after everyone sees what we did, they won't hate you anymore!"

Parsleypaw narrowed his eyes.

"That's a mouse brained idea! Those alley cats can't be reasoned with, they tore Tansyheart to shreds without batting an eye, besides, how will we overthrow the leader? Whoever they are, they're probably heavily guarded. Not to mention, even if we do manage to overthrow the leader, the other cats probably won't want to listen to a couple of apprentices."

"We can get help from other clans, like Buckspring from FlowerClan-"

"I doubt Buckspring will ever want to go near the twoleg place again," Parsleypaw meowed, cutting him off.

"I know who will want to help though, Gladepaw, you know, that crippled cat from FlowerClan? He never leaves their camp, I bet he's just dying to go on an adventure."

"Well, I'm not dying to lead him to his death," Parsleypaw muttered. He figured that a monster would probably squish Gladepaw like a flea before he even managed to cross the thunder path.

"Hmm, you're right, what about Fadedpaw from DarkClan? He never looks very happy whenever I see him."

"A DarkClan member? I don't think so!" Parsleypaw exclaimed, feeling his fur stand on end.

"He's just a little one, I bet even you could take him on if it came to it."

"Thank you, I appreciate your faith in me," Parsleypaw muttered flatly.

"You're welcome, now, when are we leaving?"

"Where are you going?"

Parsleypaw bristled, and turned around to look at Pebblepaw.

"You're back, how was patrol?" Fennelpaw asked with a nervous meow.

"Don't try to change the subject, where are you going?" Pebblepaw demanded with her green eyes blazing.

"Uhh, to make dirt, yeah, to make dirt," Fennelpaw meowed.

Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"You've always been a really bad liar, now, where are we really going?"

"We? Oh no, you're not coming with us!" Fennelpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's too dangerous, besides, the elders need at least one apprentice to look after them," Parsleypaw remarked.

"Wait, so that means you want me to come with you?" Fennelpaw asked.

Parsleypaw sighed and shook his head.

"Do I really have a choice? You're going to come whether I say to or not, aren't you?"

"You bet your tail I am!"

"I'm coming too," Pebblepaw meowed defiantly.

"No way! Valleyfrost will have my pelt if anything happens to his daughter!"

"Ooh, so it's dangerous?" Pebblepaw narrowed her eyes, "I love the sound of danger in the morning."

"Too bad for you, because you're not going," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Yes I am, either I'm coming, or I'm telling the whole clan."

"You wouldn't dare," Parsleypaw gasped. Pebblepaw didn't really seem like the type to blab.

"Wanna bet?" she turned around, and walked towards the entrance of the apprentice's den, "Val-"

Fennelpaw clamped his paw over her mouth, and pulled her back into the den.

"Fine!" he hissed, "You can come."

He looked at Parsleypaw,

"She can come, can't she?"

"I don't think we really have a choice," he relented with a sigh.

"Yes," Pebblepaw muttered with excitement under her breath.

"Well, we better get going then," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Where are you three off to?" Ivytail meowed, when they reached the entrance of the camp.  
"To mak-"

"Don't say to make dirt," Pebblepaw hissed in Fennelpaw's ear.

"To make sure the borders are extra secure, Whitenose said she thought she smelled a fox," she then meowed.

"A fox?" Ivytail's eyes widened, "Should we alert the clan?"

"No, Tarragonstrike and I didn't smell anything, but I just want to make extra sure."

"So, why are all three of you going there together without a warrior?"

"We didn't want to bother them, you know, they work so hard, and we won't be going far."

That's not true, Parsleypaw thought to himself, he wasn't about to say that out loud though.

"Fine," Ivytail relented with a sigh, moving out of the way, to let the three apprentices out.

"Awesome! We're out, now we can go!" Fennelpaw exclaimed, once they were far away enough from the camp, that they wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah, we can go," Parsleypaw meowed, without much enthusiasm.

"I still think we should invite Buckspring and Fadedpaw, it would be a good idea, to have more cats with us, especially a medicine cat, if we're going through with the plan," Fennelpaw meowed.

"What's the plan?" Pebblepaw asked.

"We'll tell you once we get out of the territory," Parsleypaw meowed, he wasn't sold on this whole taking over the leader of the alley cats thing, but once his brother had his heart set on something, he couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Wait," Fennelpaw stopped in his tracks.

Could he be changing his mind? Parsleypaw wondered, he hated to think it, but he hoped so.

"We can't just go strolling onto FlowerClan territory asking for Buckspring, I mean, FlowerClan may be pretty mouse-hearted when it comes to fighting, but they still send out border patrols, and if we get caught by a border patrol, it could get back to the camp, everything will be ruined!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Parsleypaw meowed.

"We can find a way to sneak in," Pebblepaw suggested.

Fennelpaw shook his head.

"I think the only sure fire way to get to Buckspring is through Russetpaw," Fennelpaw meowed, speaking of Fadingspot's newly appointed apprentice.

"No way! Russetpaw is way too grumpy and bossy!" Pebblepaw exclaimed.

"It's the only way, we can have Russetpaw bring some catmint to give to Buckspring."

"That's dumb, since when does HerbClan go out of their way to help another clan? We always wait for them to come crawling to us for help," Pebblepaw pointed out.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then if you're so clever?" Fennelpaw spat with the fur on the back of his neck rising.

"Buckspring has to come out soon to collect herbs right? I'll hide outside the FlowerClan border, and wait for him to come out, while you two figure out a way to get Fadedpaw," she meowed.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Fennelpaw tapped Parsleypaw with his tail, "Come on."

Parsleypaw sighed and reluctantly followed his brother.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite Fadedpaw? Mixing with DarkClan will only bring trouble."

"Yes, besides, if we're going to take on the alley cat clan leader, it will be a good thing to have someone with DarkClan's fighting skills by our side.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but how do you suggest we get to him?"

"That is something that we will have to figure out when we get there," Fennelpaw meowed.

Parsleypaw's pelt prickled with apprehension, as they neared the DarkClan territory. Images of cats shredding him with their claws, and tearing at his pelt with their teeth, raced through his mind.

"Wait, I think I see him!" Fennelpaw hissed.

"Where is he going?" Parsleypaw asked, watching the small grey and black cat make his way towards the thunderpath.

"I don't know, let's follow him," Fennelpaw meowed.

Even though Fadedpaw wasn't very big, Parsleypaw still felt fear grip at his being, as he followed Fennelpaw to the apprentice.

Suddenly, Fennelpaw stopped in his tracks, and Parsleypaw, not able to stop in time, slammed into him.

"Look," Fennelpaw meowed, not at all phased by the collision.

Parsleypaw shook his head, waiting for his vision to stop swimming, before gazing at what Fennelpaw was pointing at with his tail.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"If you're seeing Fadedpaw talking to a dog like they're old friends, then I'm having the same dream as you," Fennelpaw meowed.

Parsleypaw shook his head, not only was Fadedpaw a DarkClan warrior, but he must have been a deranged DarkClan warrior, after all, what sane cat would willingly go up to a dog?

"Hey, look who I got."

Pebblepaw's voice caused Parsleypaw to jump with surprise, and he turned around to face her.

"Hey Buckspring," he meowed, letting his fur lay flat.

"Hey Parsleypaw, how are things in HerbClan? No signs of greencough I hope."

"No, what about in FlowerClan?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about Fadedpaw.

"It's okay, though, Flutterwing has a cough, I'm worried she might be coming down with greencough, but I hope not, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a full fledged medicine cat," Buckspring meowed.

"I'm sure Fluttershy will be fine," Pebblepaw meowed.

"Flutterwing, and I hope so."

"Come on guys, let's go to WaterClan!" Fennelpaw exclaimed, padding over to them. Parsleypaw's pelt bristled, when he saw that Fadedpaw was with him.

"WaterClan? Why WaterClan?" Parsleypaw asked. Weren't they already calling enough attention to themselves by taking three other cats? One of those cats who happened to be a medicine cat apprentice.

"I just remembered that Splashpaw might want to come, she constantly feels outshined by her brother, and overlooked by her parents," Fennelpaw meowed.

"How do you know all the going ons of cats in other clans?" Pebblepaw asked.

"Yeah, I'm a medicine cat apprentice, and even I don't know that much," Buckspring meowed.

"I like to mingle," Fennelpaw shrugged, like it was no big idea.

"But isn't that breaking the warrior code?" Fadedpaw meowed.

Though his voice was soft and light, it sent shivers down Parsleypaw's spine.

Fennelpaw shook his head.

"The whole purpose of gatherings is so cats can mingle with other cats, and to share news."  
"I agree with Fennelpaw, we should invite Splashpaw, or just any cat from WaterClan," Buckspring meowed.

"Why?" Parsleypaw asked ,finding his voice, despite the absolute terror he felt.

"Think about it, WaterClan is going through a hard time right now, if cats from all clans except WaterClan go missing, then the other clans might think WaterClan took us, or something, to make their clan stronger, and that would-"

"Create unnessasary strife," Fadedpaw finished for him.

"Exactly!"

"So, are we going to go invite Splashpaw?" Fennelpaw meowed.

"It seems like the best course of action," Buckspring answered.

Even though he didn't like the idea of having so many cats travel with him, Parsleypaw knew that Buckspring had a good point.

"Let's invite her," he meowed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Fennelpaw exclaimed, flicking his tail up with joy.

"You lead the way, we'll come up with a plan to get to her without anyone noticing," Pebblepaw meowed.

Parsleypaw sighed, and padded alongside the Pebblepaw, making sure to keep his distance from Fadedpaw. Something about him, other than the fact that he was a DarkClan apprentice, and the fact that he was being friendly with a dog, made his fur stand on end.

He just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't lead to any deaths.

* * *

 _ **Here's an oc form if you want to make a character who is the future offspring of an existing character.**_

 _ **It can be any of my own characters, as for the characters of other people, I will have to ask them, and then I will let you know.**_

 _ **Thank you :)**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Physical Description:**_

 _ **Three Negative Personality Traits:**_

 _ **Three Positive Personality Traits:**_

 _ **Parent:**_  
 _ **Eventual warrior name (if they live):**_

 _ **Do you mind if they die?:**_

 _ **Do you want them to have a mate?:**_

 _ **Kits?:**_

 _ **Anything else to add?:**_

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Queen: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackfur, mother of Bramblepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to RangerLegolas7 for submitting Autumnberry, Birchbreeze, Leafkit, Aspen, and Sparrowkit, latchkeyo for unborn kits (who will be named once they are born), DappledleafTheBootiful, for unbornkit (who will be named once he is born), Guest for submitting Luna, and latchkeyo for Bearpaw and Leopardpaw.**_


	15. Danger in the Waters (WaterClan)

"Darksun and Cloudstream, you two can take Thistlepaw and Splashpaw out for border patrol," Driftdust meowed.

"It's Thistleburr," Thistleburr reminded him, feeling her pelt prick with annoyance. She had been made a warrior over half a moon ago, why couldn't he remember that?

"Oh right, sorry, okay um, Darksun, Cloudstream, Thistleburr, and Splashpaw are on hunting patrol."  
"But you just said border patrol," Darksun meowed.

"Oh! Right, sorry, Darksun, Cloudstream-"

"We know who is all going, just get to the point!" Darksun spat.

Driftdust didn't say anything, he just stared wide-eyed, with his mouth slightly open.

"Uhh, Driftdust? Are you okay?" Cloudstream asked.

He shook his head, as though waking himself up.

"Oh right, what's going on again?"

"You just said that Cloudstream, Thistleburr, Splashpaw, and myself are going on border patrol," Darksun meowed with a sigh.

"Oh! Thistlepaw is a warrior now? Congratulations!" Driftdust exclaimed.

What is going on with him? Thistleburr wondered. He had always been a bit odd, and she knew he was under a lot of stress, but he was acting downright strange.

"Yes...is everything alright?" Darksun asked with concern.

"Of course it's alright, why wouldn't it be alright?" Driftdust lifted his head, and sniffed hard, "I don't smell any twolegs, or DarkClan members, or anyone except us and the river, why? Did Ripplestorm have a dream? Did Thornpaw?" he turned to Thistleburr, "You didn't have another dream did you? Is there a traitor in the camp? Is WaterClan doomed? Oh no!"

"Relax Driftdust, everything is fine, no one had any dreams, and everything is fine," Cloudstream meowed softly, padding up to her mate to nuzzle him.

"What is your problem anyway? Worthless deputy!" Blackfur spat.

"Be nice Blackfur! He's new, I doubt you'd do any better!" Cloudstream spat.

"Who was the one who saved Bass-star's and Driftdust's pelts at the gathering?" Morningmist, Blackfur's mate, challenged, swishing her tail.

"That was the first gathering after Bass-star became the leader, they did much better at the second one," Cloudstream protested.

"Let's just go, Driftdust has more or less given us our orders," Darksun meowed, nudging Cloudstream away from Morningmist.

"I could have taken her," Cloudstream meowed, as she padded out of the camp with Darksun, Thistleburr, and Splashpaw.

"Right, and hedgehogs can fly," Splashpaw snorted.

"What? You don't think I could take on Morningmist?" Cloudstream asked sounding both surprised, and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Cloudstream, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Splashpaw meowed, looking down at her paws.

"Toughen up, Buttercup," Darksun meowed, nudging Cloudstream in a friendly manner.

Thistleburr still thought the idea of them being friends was strange, even though they were clanmates, she didn't know any two cats who were as different as Darksun and Cloudstream.

"Wait," Cloudstream stopped in her tracks, "I smell DarkClan, FlowerClan, and HerbClan scents."

"Oh come on, don't tell me that Driftdust's paranoia has started to rub off on you," Darksun sighed.

Thistleburr sniffed the air too, detecting a slight hint of wildflowers and herbs.

"No, she's right, I can smell them too."

"Well, let's go see what they're doing by our territory!" Darksun growled. She turned to Cloudstream,

"You obviously can smell them the best, lead the way!"

Thistleburr followed her clanmates, feeling the heat beat down uncomfortably against her pelt. Running like this wasn't a good idea, especially not in greenleaf.

We're running away from the river, she realized with slight disappointment. She had wanted to check on it while she was out.

She didn't understand why the dream was still stuck in her head, after all, it had been moons since she had it, and nothing had happened there.

Besides, if Herontail wanted to warn her about something, why didn't he warn her about the greencough? Or about Snakepaw leaving?

She felt a familiar stab in her chest as she thought about her friend. She wondered if he was okay, or if he was even alive, or if she would ever see him again.

"It's just a few apprentices, the medicine cat apprentice from FlowerClan, and Fennelpaw!" Darksun exclaimed, breaking Thistleburr out of her daze.  
"What are you all doing here?" she meowed, padding over to them.

"Are you lost?" Cloudstream asked softly.

"No, we've come to collect Splashpaw," Fennelpaw meowed, standing tall, and puffing his chest out.  
"Collect me for what?" Splashpaw asked.

"Yes, what are you collecting her for?" Darksun meowed evenly.

"To come with us to collect some more catmint from the twoleg place, I figured that since Thornpaw and Ripplestorm will probably be busy, that it would be best to ask someone else," Buckspring meowed.

"So what? You were just going to take her without talking to Bass-star first?" Darksun asked.

"We didn't want to bother him, we know he must be under a lot of stress with his new leadership duties and stuff," Fennelpaw meowed.

Darksun's whiskers twitched, as though she was thinking hard about something.

"That's true, okay, Splashpaw may go with you, but we're coming too."

Cloudstream turned to the she-cat.

"Um, Darksun, is it okay if I don't go? I want to go back to the camp to make sure Driftdusk is okay, Blackfur and Morningmist were being awfully hard on him."

"Go ahead, and you can tell them where we've all gone."

"I think I'm going to head back too," Thistleburr meowed. She wanted to go with them, and maybe search for Snakepaw along the way. However, she had just been made a warrior, she couldn't just leave her clan for a couple of days to go and collect catmint. Not when they needed all the help they could get.

She turned to her former mentor.

"Be safe," she meowed.

"I'm always safe, don't let this place turn into a disaster without me, okay?"

"Yes Darksun."

"Be careful, and listen to Darksun, she's in charge of you while you're on your journey," Cloudstream told Splashpaw.

"Can we go now?" the she-cat apprentice, whom Thistlepaw didn't know the name of, meowed with annoyance.

"Yes, let's go."

Thistleburr watched them as they got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Let's hope that StarClan is watching out for them," Cloudstream meowed, wrapping her tail around her.

"Yes, we can only hope for the best," Thistleburr meowed, trying to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth.

They all seemed so eager to go, but the last time cats went to the twoleg place to get catmint, one of them didn't make it back alive.

Then again, they were all inexperienced, and this time, they had at least one experienced warrior with them.

"Should we go check the rest of the borders before we go back?" Cloudstream asked.

"You can check the borders, I'll check the river," Thistleburr meowed without thinking. It had become second nature for her to want to check on the river, despite nothing happening there.

"I'll go with you, I could use a drink."

The two she-cats padded off towards the river, and when they finally got there, Thistleburr's mouth was so dry, it was almost suffocating.

"In this heat, I bet even the DarkClan cats are missing the rain of newleaf," Cloudstream meowed, before dipping her head to take a drink.

"Yeah, probably."

Thistleburr took a quick survey of the river, like always, nothing was wrong, there were no signs of twolegs anywhere.

She was about to head back to the camp, when she spotted a Blackfur, Morningmist, Bramblepaw, and Palmtail padding towards the river.

"Quick, hide!" she whispered to Cloudstream, all but pushing her behind some reeds.

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here," she heard Blackfur meow.  
Cloudstream stiffened beside her, but she shot her a look, to tell her not to do anything until they knew exactly what was going on.

"Yes, now stop the theatrics and just get on with it!" Palmtail spat.

"We have to do something about Bass-star and Driftdumb, they are too incompetent to lead this clan, I think that I should be leader, and my son Bramblepaw should be deputy."

"That's completely mouse-brained! Bramblepaw was not long ago made an apprentice, and besides, the warrior code dictates that a deputy must have had at least one apprentice," Palmtail exclaimed.

"Who do you suggest then? You?" Blackfur challenged.

"Yes, I am the eldest member of this clan right now, and in case you forgot, I was your mentor, I taught you everything you know."

"That is true, but like you said, you are the eldest member of the clan right now, I can't have a deputy who will be joining the elder's den in a few moons!"

"I don't think we can really be picky with whom we choose, after all, besides you, Morningmist, and myself, the only warriors left are Darksun, Cloudstream and Thistleburr."

"Yes, and Darksun isn't very good with other cats, Cloudstream is too soft, and Thistleburr can't be trusted, she is always trying to bring fear into the clan with her foolish dreams of the river!"

How dare he! Thistleburr moved forward, tempted to go tell him off, when she felt a sharp tug on her tail. She whipped her head around, and saw Cloudstream staring at her, shaking her head.

She was right, she realized, if she confronted him, then they would know that she was spying.  
With a sigh, she sat back down, and continued to listen to what their conversation.

"Yes, and besides Thistleburr has never had an apprentice yet, she's only just become a warrior," Morningmist meowed.

"We can decide on the deputy when it gets to that, what are we going to do about Bass-star and Driftdust?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Well," Blackfur meowed with a gleam in his eyes, "We're going to kill them of course."

Behind Thistlepaw, Cloudstream let out a loud gasp, and the other cats turned their attention to the reeds where they were hiding.

"I can hear you in there Cloudstream, you may as well come out now," Blackfur meowed.

"Stay here, when they leave, go and warn Bass-nose and Driftdust, don't let yourself be seen," Cloudstream hissed, before stepping out of the reeds.

"Ah, I see we have ourselves a little spy, you know what we do to spies, don't you?" Blackfur hissed once Cloudstream reached him.

"We can't kill her Blackfur, that goes against the warrior code!" Palmtail exclaimed.

"Meh, who hasn't gone against the warrior code once or twice in their lives?" Blackfur asked.

Then, before Thistleburr even had time to blink, the black warrior swiped his claws across Cloudstream's throat.

She watched in frozen horror, as blood pattered to the ground from her friend's wound.

I need to get help, I have to tell Ripplestorm. She told herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

She watched with guilt wrenching her stomach, as the light left her friend's eyes.

It was too late.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **_(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)_**

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 **_(Apprentice: Russetpaw)_**

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 **_(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)_**

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 **_(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)_**

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Cloudstream, white and silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**


	16. The Plan (DarkClan)

The sounds of yowling outside the warrior's den woke Dawnwatcher up from her sleep.

A perfect way to start the day, she thought bitterly to herself, straining her ears to hear exactly what was going on.

"If you weren't such an incompetent mentor Tanglebriar, perhaps your apprentice wouldn't have run off!" she heard Smokepelt growl.

She shuddered, feeling bad for the she-cat that he was yowling at. Tanglebriar was probably the least aggressive warrior in DarkClan, and Smokepelt was one of the most agressive, she knew that she would never want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"That's not fair Smokepelt, you know we can't control everything our apprentices get up to," Windsnout meowed.

"My apprentice turned out just fine, and now he's an admirable warrior."

Right, an admirable warrior that bullies your son, and takes orders from an apprentice. Dawnwatcher thought with disgust. She then felt disgusted with herself, Duskblaze was her brother, she should think more kindly of him.

It was hard though, the more time he spent with Beaverpaw, the more he seemed to be going down the wrong path. He used to just be kind of a jerk for a laugh, not really meaning anything by it, but lately, he seemed a bit cruel.

"ROGUES! ROGUES IN THE FOREST!"

A loud yowl suddenly exclaimed.

Dawnwatcher jumped to her paws, and raced out of the warrior's den, to see Bass-star, the WaterClan leader, standing there with a terrified look in his amber eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Bass-star? Why are you on our territory? If rogues are in the forest, why aren't you looking after your own clan?" Darkstar asked, padding out of his den to go face the other leader.

"They killed Cloudstream, and Darksun, Thistleburr, and Splashpaw are missing!" he exclaimed, avoiding Darkstar's question.

Oh no, Fadedpaw's missing too, Dawnwatcher shook her head, she couldn't let herself believe that he had been killed.

Beside her, Smokepelt let out a hiss.

"If those cats laid one claw on my son, I'll rip them to shreds!"

"Rogues are in the forest? Cool!" Beaverpaw exclaimed, running up to the other cats.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes at him, didn't he ever take anything seriously.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Tanglebriar meowed, looking down at her paws.

"I hope so, I've been itching for something new to scratch," Duskblaze growled, flexing his claws.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, attempting to tell her brother to stop acting like he was so tough, but she knew that there were more important things going on right now.

"Have you seen these rogues?" Windsnout asked Bass-star.

Bass-star shook his head.

"No, but Blackfur came back from patrol with Morningmist, Palmtail, and Bramblepaw. He told me about the rogue that killed Cloudstream, he said he tried to defend her, but there was too many of them, and they were too strong. He had the blood on his claws on prove it."

"I wonder why all the rogues let them go, if I had just killed someone, I wouldn't leave behind any witnesses," Duskblaze meowed.

"I don't think these cats cared about having witnesses, I think all they cared about was letting us know that they were here, and that they were willing to kill," Bass-star meowed with a shudder.

"You said he had blood on his claws, which means that one of the rogues bled, was there a blood trail that lead anywhere?" Smokepelt asked.

"I sent Morningmist and Palmtail to go follow it, I will know more when I return back to the camp."

"You go ahead and go back, it sounds like you have your paws full, and WaterClan needs you right now, and I can't imagine Driftdust is up to the task of running everything himself, Cloudstream was his mate, wasn't she?" Darkstar meowed.

"Yes, and he is devastated, you're right, I should get back, can you warn FlowerClan and HerbClan for me?" Bass-star asked.

"Of course, they deserve to know that rogues are in the forest too."

"Thank you, I won't forget this."

"Who do you want to send to go warn FlowerClan and HerbClan?" Windsnout asked.

"No one," Darkstar snorted.

"What do you mean? You just told Bass-star that you would warn the other two clans for him," Windsnout meowed.

"Yes, well, I lied. Think about it, WaterClan is already in shambles, and once the rogues attack FlowerClan and HerbClan, they will be no better off."

"What are you trying to say?" Smokepelt asked with both confusion and interest in his voice.

"After the rogues devastate HerbClan and FlowerClan, we will be the strongest clan in the forest, and the territories of the other clans, the river, the herbs, whatever FlowerClan has to be proud of, will belong to us!"

Dawnwatcher stared at her leader in horror, not believing what she had just heard.

But then, another thought entered her mind, maybe this was the right thing to do. After all, DarkClan was the only strong, honourable clan. WaterClan was pretty much doomed once Waterstar went to StarClan, FlowerClan was never strong to begin with. In fact, the only clan that could even hold a candle to DarkClan was HerbClan.

We'll defeat them as well, she thought to herself, we will defeat them all, and DarkClan will prevail.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**


	17. Yet Another Kit (FlowerClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **asdfghjkl, your review made me laugh, Qwerty sounds like a cool cat :)**_

 _ **Guest, Thank you :D**_

 _ **Pippy Amber, thank you, you can make bios for the kits too if you want.**_

* * *

Fawnberry padded back into the camp with her tail down, looking utterly defeated.

Gladepaw winced at the sight of her, he wasn't used to seeing her like this, she usually never let anything get her down.

He could understand why she was upset though, Buckspring went out collecting herbs two days ago, and he never came back.

"I don't think we'll ever find him," she meowed, stepping into the elder's den.

"You can't say that, it's only been two days, he probably strolled off to the twoleg place to get some catmint," Cloverear meowed.

Fawnberry shook her head.

"No, he's supposed to take a trip to the moon pond tonight, besides, he wouldn't run off without telling anyone."

"Maybe he decided to get a headstart on the moon pond," Cloverear meowed.

Gladepaw knew that he was trying to put his daughter at ease, but he could hear the worry in his voice.

"Without Flutterwing?" Fawnberry asked, sounding unsure.

"I thought Flutterwing wasn't going, she's still feeling ill, isn't she?" Honeysucklenose meowed.

"Yes, but," Fawnberry shook her head, "You're probably right, I'm probably fretting over nothing."

"Maybe it will help to go take a walk, to try and get your mind off things," Cloverear suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Fawnberry turned to Gladepaw, "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Gladepaw meowed, feeling happiness well up in his chest, no one ever invited him anywhere, especially not to go on walks with them.

He slowly got to his paws, making sure to keep constant concentration, as he put one paw in front of the other.

"You're doing great, we're almost out of the camp, and you haven't fell once."

If it had been Buckspring talking, Gladepaw might have seen those words as sarcasm, but it was Fawnberry, and he knew she meant what she was saying.

"Thanks Fawnberry," he meowed, stopping to nuzzle her cheek.

"Should we go to HerbClan and ask if Buckspring stopped by there?" Fawnberry asked once they were out of camp.  
"Are you sure you want to go that far with me?" Gladepaw asked uncertainly.

Fawnberry shook her head, and gave his ear a lick.

"I'd go to StarClan and back with you, Gladepaw."

Gladepaw let out an embarrassed squeak, and fell over, rolling over a patch of dandelions, flattening them under his body.

"Oops."

He stoop up, and shook himself off, causing the fluffy white flowers to fly everywhere.

"Snow in greenleaf," Fawnberry snorted, reaching her paw out, to bat at one of the flowers.

Gladepaw was about to make a remark, about how they probably tasted nothing like snow, but a shrill mew in the distance made him stop. He pricked his ears, trying to hear better.

"Help!"

"Do you hear that?" he asked Fawberry.

She pricked her ears.

"Yes! It sounds like a kit, it's coming from the thunderpath!"

"Oh no, you don't think one of the kits snuck out do you?" Gladepaw asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go check it out," Fawnberry meowed, darting off before he could say anything back.

With a sigh, he laid down on the ground, and tucked his paws beneath him. Today had so far been the best day of his life. Even with all the things going on with Buckspring missing, and Flutterwing being sick, he found comfort through all of that in spending time with Fawnberry.

Happiness surged through his pelt as he thought about the she-cat, she was so kind, so beautiful, so amazing. He just couldn't believe that someone like her would be interested in someone like him.

After all, who would want a cat who couldn't even walk properly?  
Fear gripped him as he came to a realization, what if the only reason Fawnberry was nice to him, was because she pitied him?

"I'm back, and it wasn't one of our kits," Fawnberry meowed.  
Gladepaw looked up, and his eyes widened with surprise, when he saw a small calico kit standing next to Fawnberry. Upon further inspection, he noticed that one of her amber eyes were paler than the other.

"Do you know where she came from?" he asked.

Fawnberry shook her head.

"I don't smell any clan scents on her."

"Do you think her mother is around anywhere?"

"My mother didn't want me, she said that I was too small, she couldn't take care of me," the kit mewed softly.

Gladepaw felt sympathy for the small kit course through his veins. Even though he was pretty much useless, his father never abandoned him, he couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"What is with rogues and abandoning their kits to us? First Redpaw, now her?" Fawnberry whispered in his ear.

"I don't know, but I think we have to help her."

"I agree," Fawnberry turned to the kit, "Look sweetheart, we're going to take you back to our camp, that will be your new home, you won't ever have to worry about anyone abandoning you ever again." She nuzzled the kit, who started purring, then, she picked her up by her scruff, and nodded her head at Gladepaw to lead the way.

When they got back to the camp, they were padding towards Flowerstar's den, when their path was blocked by Spottedtuft.

"Well, well, well, wot do we 'ave 'ere?" the deputy demanded, glaring at them.

"It's a kit, we-"

"I can see it's a kit, I ain't blind ya know!" Spottedtuft spat, before Fawnberry could get the rest of the words out.

"Calm down Spottedtuft," Sparkflame, Spottedtuft's mate, meowed, emerging from the nursery.

She padded up to the kit and sniffed her.

"She has milk on her breath, she obviously needs someone to take care of her, if it is alright with Flowerstar, I would like to take on that responsibility."

"Are yeh completely mouse-brained? Yeh already 'ave tree offa kits teh look afta, no sense in takin' on anotha one!" Spottedtuft exclaimed.

"Our kits will be apprenticed in less than a moon, I am taking this kit whether you like it or not," Sparkflame meowed, staring defiantely at her mate.

"Wotever, but don't expect me to take care of it."

"I don't expect you to," she swished her tail, "You don't help take care of any of our kits!"

She turned to Gladepaw and Fawnberry.

"You two go on, I'll talk to Flowerstar about the kit.  
Then, with one last glare at Spottedtuft, she picked up the kit by her scruff, and padded off to Flowerstar's den.

"Come on," Gladepaw nudged Fawnberry, who was standing there with a look of horror on her face.

"You don't think we'll become like that, do you?" she asked as they padded back to the elder's den.

"No way, if I become anything like Spottedtuft, just push me in front of a monster or something," Gladepaw meowed. He couldn't understand how a cat from FlowerClan could be so awful.

"Be serious, I'd never push you in front of a monster!" Fawnberry exclaimed, "Besides, I don't think you could ever be like Spottedtuft, you're the sweetest cat I know."

"You're the sweetest cat I know too," he meowed, blinking warmly at her.

She rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I love you."

He pulled back, staring at her open mouthed, did she just say what he thought she said?

His heart started racing in his chest, and his mouth went dry.

"Um, thank you."

"Oh," Fawnberry's tail drooped, "I ned to go, I have to do stuff."

She then padded away, leaving Gladepaw wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eye**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Alley Cats: Ugly and viscous cats that live in the alley**


	18. Choosing a Leader (HerbClan)

"Aren't the alley cats this way?" Parsleypaw asked, as Buckspring started going in the opposite direction.

"We're not just going to go in there unprepared, I figured that we could talk to Mittens to try and get more information about them, she obviously knows them."

"What if she's a spy?" Splashpaw whispered.

"She's not a spy, she was just as terrified of them as we were, now come on, her den is around here somewhere."

"I don't see what help a kittypet is going to be, she'll probably just drag us all down," Fennelpaw grumbled, but he followed the rest of the group regardless.

"Wait, isn't that her?" Parsleypaw pointed with his tail at a black cat with white paws, who was standing with her back arched, and her fur standing on end, as she faced a cat who looked identical to her.

"Yeah, and Boots, I wonder what they're arguing about?" Buckspring meowed.

"Only one way to find out."

Fennelpaw padded up to the two cats, with the rest following close behind.

"I told you once Mittens, and I'll tell you again, I don't want to go on anymore stupid adventures! We almost got KILLED last time!" Boots spat.

"You're not very fun anymore, you used to love going on adventures, you used to love the danger, now all you want to do is sit at home and do nothing, it's like ever since you got back from the cutter, you've been a completely different cat!" Mittens yowled.

"Hey Mittens, Boots, how's it going?" Buckspring asked.

Mittens turned around to face him, and she let her fur lay flat.

"Buckpaw!" she exclaimed. She ran up to him, and touched her nose against his.

"How is Golfball doing? Okay I hope."

"Golfball is doing great, he's an apprentice, and his mentor is pretty nice, though she can be a bit full of herself, oh yeah, my name is Buckspring now, not Buckpaw."

"You changed your name? Why?" Mittens looked around, "You're not hiding from someone are you?"

"No, no," Buckspring meowed with a purr, "I'm a full medicine cat now, and when apprentices become warriors, or medicine cats, they get new names."

"Yeah," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Who's he?" Mittens asked with the fur on his neck rising.

"That's Fennelpaw, he's Parsleypaw's brother, you remember Parsleypaw don't you?"

At the sound of his name, Parsleypaw took a step towards the she-cat.

"Of course I remember him, hello Parsleypaw," Mittens meowed, blinking warmly at him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, when we're born, we start off as kits, like Treekit, or Barkkit, then, when we turn six moons old, we become apprentices, and we become paws, like Treepaw, and Barkpaw, and then-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Boots cut him off, "So, you change your names like all the time, how does that not get confusing?"

"It's not all the time, the most is three, and that's if you're the leader," Buckspring meowed.

"Did Golfball get a new name?" Mittens asked.

Buckspring shook his head.  
"We tried, but he was having none of it, so he's Golfball still, we'll ask him again if he wants to change his name when he becomes a warrior."

"What are you doing here?" Boots asked with a slight edge on his voice.

"Boots! Be nice! They're our friends," Mittens reprimanded him.

He mumbled something Parsleypaw couldn't quite make out, and sat back down.

Fennelpaw took a step forward, and held his head up proudly, as though he were the leader addressing the clan.

"We have decided to overthrow the alley-cat leader, and reform the other members of their clan."

"You're not serious are you?" Boots asked flatly.

"For once I agree with my brother, taking on the alley cats is a horrible idea!" Mittens exclaimed.

"I don't care about the risks, everyone only cares about Bramblepaw anyway, it's always, look at how big the fish Bramblepaw caught was, look at that awesome fighting move Bramblepaw did. Bramblepaw! Bramblepaw! Bramblepaw!" Splashpaw exclaimed.

"I believe that if we work together, we can do this," Buckspring meowed.  
"So, you want us to join you?" Boots spat, "You want us to risk our pelts for some cats we don't even know?"

"They saved my son's life, your nephew, I think we owe them!"

"But I can't fight Mittens, you know that," Boots turned around and looked down at his paws.

Mittens stood up, with her ears flat against her head, and the fur on his back raised.

"Maybe if you tried you could, you should stop being so selfish and only thinking about yourself!"

Parsleypaw felt a stab of sympathy for Boots, after all, he knew what it felt like to be forced to fight when he didn't want to, or when he felt like he couldn't.

He slowly walked up to him, and wrapped his tail around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"What do you care?" Boots spat, then his eyes softed, "I can't fight, I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"It's okay if you're afraid, I'm afraid like all the time."

"I'm not afraid," he sighed and lifted his paw, a look of sadness regeristing in his green eyes, "I want to fight, but I can't."

"Oh," Parsleypaw's eyes widened with understanding, "There might still be a way you can help, is there anything you know about the alley cats?"

"I know that the leader is called Luna-"

"She goes by Dark now, or so I've heard," Mittens meowed.

"Yes," Boots glared at his sister, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they are lead by a cat named Luna, or Dark, this hideous she-cat, who is extremely vicious, I heard she'll kill even the smallest kit."

"I heard she killed her whole family, and that was her initation into the alley cat clan," Mittens meowed.

Parsleypaw stared at the two cats with horror, he couldn't believe what he had heard, what kind of cat could kill a kit? What kind of cat could kill their whole family?

Where they doing the right thing in going after them?

"Who was that cat that greeted us in the alley? The one who commanded the others to attack us?" Buckspring asked.

"That was Trashcan, he's second in command."

"So, he's like Dark's deputy," Pebblepaw meowed.

"I have a plan on how we can take down Dark," Fadedpaw meowed quietly.

Like always, the sound of his voice caused the fur on the back of Parsleypaw's neck to rise.

"How?" Fennelpaw asked.

"Trashcan's the deputy right? Well, if he commanded the others to attack, and they listened to him, then he must have a whole lot of standing in the clan, much more than your average deputy. What if he wants to be leader?"

Fennelpaw let out a small hiss of annoyance.

"Who doesn't want to be leader? What exactly are you trying to say?"

"What if he's willing to kill for that position, but he hasn't actually thought of it himself? What if we somehow plant the idea in his head, and he does our dirty work for us."

"Kill her!?" Buckspring shrieked with his golden eyes growing wide, "We never said we were going to kill her!"

"Yeah, we only wanted to dethrone her," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Leave it a DarkClan cat to think about murder," Pebblepaw spat.

Fadedpaw let out a small hiss, and he turned away from the group, not saying anything.

"I am probably going to get a lot of flack for saying this, but I kind of agree with him, if we don't kill Dark, some of us probably won't make it out alive," Mittens meowed.

"We have to try doing this without any casualties, if we plot her death, that will be going against the warrior code, it seems as though some cat has forgotten about the warrior code," Fennelpaw meowed, casting a glare in Fadedpaw's direction.

"Well, it's been good seeing you again Parsleypaw," Boots blinked warmly at him, "But I'm tired, and I'm hungry, so I'm going home."

"What about me? Isn't it good to see me again?" Buckspring grumbled once Boots had left.

"I loved seeing you again Buckspring," Mittens meowed, nuzzling his cheek.

Did she like him? Parsleypaw wondered. He hoped not. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he could never have a mate. Not that it was any of his business, but still, he didn't want his sort of friend going down the wrong path, and getting involved with things he shouldn't.

He shook his head, he couldn't imagine what would happen if a medicine cat started having affairs with a kittypet. Even Flowerstar, soft-hearted as she was, probably wouldn't just let that go.

"Well, I think Boots was right about one thing, I'm feeling a little peckish myself," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Me too," Pebblepaw meowed.

"Is there any good places here to hunt?" Buckspring asked Mittens.

"Hunt?" she looked confused for a moment, "Oh no, we don't hunt, our twolegs feed us, there should still be some food if Boots hasn't eaten it all already."

"Thank you Mittens, I appreciate your kindness," Buckspring meowed.

"Wait, you're going to eat kittypet food?" Fennelpaw asked.

"I know it's against the warrior code, but we have to make do with what we're given, it doesn't look like there's many hunting spots here."

"He's right, I haven't heard, seen, nor smelled a single bit of prey since we arrived here," Splashpaw meowed.

Pebblepaw nodded.

"Yeah, and we need to keep up our strength if we're going to face the alley cats."

"Alright, alright," Fennelpaw sighed, "We'll eat kittypet food just this once, and we'll get some rest, and in the morning, we will work more on our plans, is everyone in agreement?"

"I just want to know who put you in charge, Darksun is the the most advanced one of us here, she should be in charge," Splashpaw meowed, looking at her clanmate.

Parsleypaw thought it was a bit odd, that just moments ago, she was agreeing with Fennelpaw.

"I'm just happy to sit back and observe, I'm sure we will have loads to tell Cloudstream when we get back," Darksun meowed.

If we get back, Parsleypaw thought to himself, he didn't say it out loud though.

"Maybe we should vote on who is in charge, at least until we get back to our clans," Buckspring suggested.

"I vote for Buckspring, he's been here before, and he's a medicine cat," Fadedpaw meowed.

Splashpaw glared at the DarkClan apprentice.

"I stand by what I said about Darksun being in charge."

"I think Fennelpaw has done a great job in leading us so far," Buckspring meowed.

"I don't care who leads us, as long as they lead us out of here alive!" Pebblepaw exclaimed.

"I'm with Pebblepaw on this one," Darksun meowed.

All the cats turned their attention to Parsleypaw, as though waiting for his answer.

He swallowed hard, he knew he should vote for Fennelpaw, after all, this whole thing was his idea, and not to mention, he was his brother, but then, there was Buckspring, who had faced the alley cats before, and also there was Darksun, who probably had more experience than them all put together.

"I vote for Buckspring," he finally meowed.

Fennelpaw shot him a look of what seemed to be anger, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, if that's settled, then we should probably eat and get some rest," Buckspring meowed.

"Yes, like I said earlier," Fennelpaw meowed wryly.

As Parsleypaw followed Mittens, with the other cats padding along side him, a shiver ran down his spine, this was all becoming very real.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Guest for submitting Luna/Dark, asdfghjkl for submitting Qwerty, Pippy Amber for submitting future ocs, and latchkeyo for submitting future ocs.**_

 _ **By the future ocs, I mean ocs that haven't appeared yet, or haven't been born yet.**_

 _ **If I missed your oc, please let me know, thanks.**_


	19. Choices (WaterClanAlleyClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So, I'm reading The Power of Three: Outcast, and I know there's quite a few cats to feel bad for in the book, but I especially feel bad for Brightheart.**_

 _ **In book one of this series, after Jaypaw was like,**_

 _ **"Bye Loser, Imma be a medicine cat apprentice."**_

 _ **Brightheart was promised that she'd get to mentor either Icekit or Foxkit, guess who didn't get picked to mentor either of them?**_

 _ **That's right, Brightheart.**_

 _ **Who knows, maybe she's expecting kits, I hope so, because that is really mean.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **This chapter is a little bit different than the other ones**_

* * *

WaterClan

Thistleburr slowly padded back into the camp, fearing what would have become of her clan. After she witnessed what happened to Cloudstream, and after the traitors of the clan left the river, she ran. She had planned on going to find Snakepaw, to convince him to come back, and help her fight. Then, she got as far as the twoleg place, when she realized that her clan needed her. Without her, they would have no idea what was really going on.

She wondered though, could she really bring herself to tell the truth, and to put her life on the line by ratting out these traitors?

I have to, she told herself, after all, that's what being a warrior is all about, protecting the clan with your life.

"Thistleburr!" Bass-star raced up to her, "You're alive!"

"Yes, what's going on here?" Thistleburr asked, the fear-scent that was wafting off of her leader was nearly suffocating.

"Rogues attacked, they killed Cloudstream, and Darksun and Splashpaw are missing!"

"Darksun and Splashpaw went to the twoleg place, and-" she paused, wondering how she could tell him that three of his warriors, and one of his apprentices were traitors, that was about half their clan! She shook her head, what had happened to their clan? They used to be one of the strongest clans, but now, here they were, nearly wiped out from greencough, and now, it seemed like everyone was a traitor.

"Why did they go to the twoleg place? Are they leaving the clan?" Bass-star asked.

"No, they went to go collect more catmint, to be prepared in case more cats get greencough."

"Icerunner's had her kits!" Thornpaw exclaimed, racing out of the nursery.

"What? Now?" Bass-star spat. He then shook his head, "I apologize, I'm very happy for her, and I am grateful to have new kits in the clan, it's just that, "he took a deep breath, "It's not very safe for new kits right now, not with how few warriors we have, and with those rogues on the loose!"

Ripplestorm padded out of the nursery.

"You know what we may have to do Bass-star, we may have to be like FlowerClan, and," she shook her head, "I hate to say this but, we may have to start accepting cats that aren't clan born."

"Oh no!" Bass-star wailed.

"Or we could take apprentices from other clans," Blackfur's cold voice sent a shiver down Thistleburr's spine, and the scene where he killed Cloudstream replayed itself in her head, "They're old enough to be an actual help, unlike kits, but they're too young and unskilled to fight us."

"That's a barbaric idea Blackfur, we can't take apprentices from other clans, that would be taking them from their homes, and their families, besides, it's not like the other clans aren't ever going to find out."

"Not if they think they're dead, we have cats missing, they probably have cats missing, I say we find those missing cats, and bring them back here to join WaterClan."

"No, and there aren't rogues in the forest, I know this because-" Thistleburr cut herself off, noticing the glare that not only Blackfur was giving her, but Morningmist and Bramblepaw as well.

Fox dung! Had she just given herself away? Did they know that she knew?

She swallowed hard and looked down at her paws, she would have to find a way to deal with these cats, one way or another.

* * *

AlleyClan

"Trashcan!" Dark hissed in her quiet voice, that tended to send shivers down the spines of every cat around her. Then again, half of her tail was missing, as well as half of one of her eyes, and part of her front left paw, and a whole ear.

Because of that, her appearance alone could be enough to strike fear into even the bravest of cats.

Or maybe it was her eyes, her blood red eyes.

Trashcan padded up to his leader, and bowed his head.

"Yes Dark?"

"I've heard from Qwerty, that Mittens has her friends back, and there's more of them out there this time, I think they're back for revenge."

"We can take them!" Lorcan growled with her green eyes blazing.

"Of course we can take them! We're the strongest clan in the world, those stupid forest cats and house cats don't stand a chance against us!"

"They're not as weak as you think," a skinny black cat, whom Dark kept forgetting the name of, spat.

All she knew about him, was that he used to be a forest cat, and that he had a hair-trigger hissing reaction to pretty much everything.

"They didn't seem that strong when I killed that she-cat," Deathberry meowed.

If there was one cat that could scare even Dark, it was Deathberry, he had these cold, unfeeling blue eyes that seemed so empty, so lifeless, as though he was just an empty shell, with no feelings, no guilt, no anything.

She didn't know much about him either, all she knew, was that he once was a forest cat, until he got exiled from his clan for poisoning another cat with deathberries, which is how he got his name.

"We shouldn't have killed her," Gayle meowed, "Now, they're probably going to send a whole army of cats after us!"

"Let them come," Deathberry meowed, "I look forward to sending them to StarClan."

Dark didn't know anything about StarClan, she was a little curious about it, but she wasn't curious enough to ask Deathberry.

"There are probably hundreds of forest cats, we can't take them all on!" Qwerty spat.

"Hmm, maybe not us alone," Deathberry turned to Rootbeer, "You told us about how your twolegs once set out this white powdery stuff, that a mouse ate, and then, your brother ate that mouse, and died."

Rootbeer nodded.

"Well, that white powder obviously poisoned the mouse, which in turn, poisoned your brother, what if we get our paws onto some of that stuff, and pour it in the forest? It shouldn't take long before they're all wiped out."

"That's a load of fox dung!" the black cat hissed, "What if one of us accidentally eats one of the poisoned prey?"

"If a cat is stupid enough to eat prey near the forest, then it's best if they probably die," Deathberry meowed coolly.

"I'm the leader, and I agree with Sir-Hisses-A Lot over there, poisoning the forest is a HORRIBLE idea!" Dark spat.

"Yeah, what's the fun of killing something if you can't watch them bleed?" Trashcan meowed.

"There is a third option," Temptest meowed.

The other cats turned their attention to him.

"The forest friends that Mittens has here, we could invite them to join our clan, that way, our clan will be stronger, and we won't have to worry about them ratting us out."

"Oh yes, because they will really want to leave their clan and families to join a group of street cats!" the black cat spat.

"I think I can recall you doing the same exact thing," Dark growled, glaring at the young tom.

"That was different!" he hissed.

"Enough! Speak to your leader with respect, or don't speak to her at all," Trashcan growled, stepping in between him and Dark.

He grumbled something that couldn't be understood by either cat, and slunk off into the shadows.

Dark jumped onto a trashcan, facing the members of her clan.

"I think we should wait until we face the forest cats before making any decisions."

"But-" Qwerty started to protest.

"No buts, we're going to do what I say or else! Now, everyone get some rest, because tomorrow, we may have to be prepared to fight!"

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Pandean for submitting Grim, and latchkeyo for submitting Temptest, Lorcan, and Gayle.**_


	20. Eavesdropping (DarkClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Guest: It's okay, I'm just glad you're reviewing at all, and that you actually like the story. Thank you so much! :)**_

 _ **Do you mind if she's the future kit of like Dawnwatcher or another current member of DarkClan?**_

* * *

"Everything is going our way Duskblaze, just think about it, after we take over the other clans, we can get rid of Dorkstar and Windsnout, and I will be leader, then you will be my deputy, and Dawnwatcher will be my mate, ah, the perfect life."

Dawnwatcher bristled at the apprentice's words, as if she'd ever be his mate! Just the thought of it made her skin crawl and her stomach churn, she'd rather eat mouse bile for a moon than be his mate.

"But I thought it was just going to be the two of us, we don't have to get her involved, do we?" Duskblaze asked.

"Of course it's not going to be just the two of us! We need to have a lot of people to have a successful clan, you mouse-brain, we may be the two most powerful cats in DarkClan, but as powerful as we are, even we can't take on whole other clans," Beaverpaw spat.

Her brother looked so dejected, that Dawnwatcher almost felt bad for him.

She knew she probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on them, but she just couldn't turn away.

"Okay then, who else should we invite to join us?" Duskblaze asked with a slight edge on his voice.

"Gullpaw seems to be a good candidate."

"Gullpaw doesn't play well with others, next!"

"Excuse me, you do not next me, I am the future leader, I'm the only one who is allowed to next!" Beaverpaw spat.

Dawnwatcher couldn't believe her eyes, when Duskblaze actually cowered to Beaverpaw, the Duskblaze she knew, or at least, used to know, would have tore the pelt off of any cat who tried to boss him around.

"What about Larkpaw? She would go be a good future mate for you," Beaverpaw then said, sounding calm down.

"Ew, next," he froze, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Beaverpaw let out a small hiss.

"I suppose I'll let it go this time. What about Marshstep?"

"I don't think we should invite anyone who is higher ranking than we are, because then they might pull the more advanced warrior card, and try to take over, though Brown-nose night not be a bad choice, even if he is older than us."

"Brown-nose? He's a horrible choice! He's probably Dorkstar's most loyal warrior! He'll be the hardest to turn to our side."

"Yes, but if he comes to our side, then he'll be extremely loyal to us."

Well, this is getting boring, Dawnwatcher thought to herself, padding back into the warrior's den.

Like she had been since Fadedpaw disappeared, Tanglebriar was in there, moping around.

She had to hold back a hiss of annoyance, Smokepelt was right, if she had been a better mentor, and kept a closer eye on him, then he never would have disappeared!

She shook her head, was it really Tanglebriar that she was mad at, or herself? After all, she was supposed to be Fadedpaw's friend.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Tanglebriar, even Windsnout said it's not your fault, and he's the deputy."

Dawnwatcher was surprised to hear this come from Foxfur, he was usually one of the more aggressive cats in the clan.

"I know," Tanglebriar sighed, "But he's my apprentice, I should have paid closer attention to him."

"Hey," Foxfur nuzzled her cheek, "If it makes you feel any better, my apprentice is constantly telling me how much he hates me, and how he wishes I'd just die so that Duskblaze can be his mentor instead," he snorted.

Dawnwatcher shook her head, she couldn't understand why any cat would want Duskblaze to be their mentor, then again, it was Gullpaw, and he looked up to her brother, in the same way her brother looked up to Beaverpaw.

"It's like they have a little clan of their own, isn't it?" Tanglebriar meowed, "Dustblaze, Beaverpaw, and Gullpaw."

Yeah, a clan of mouse-brains, Dawnblaze thought to herself, she didn't say it out loud though, she didn't want to give her position away just yet.

She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she quite liked eavesdropping on the other cats.

"Hey Tanglebriar," Brown-nose exclaimed, padding past Dawnwatcher, without looking her way.

She couldn't help but to sigh, he probably didn't even notice she was there.

"Hey Brown-nose, how is everything?" Tanglebriar asked.

"It's great, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go hunting with me, Larkpaw is sleeping, and I figured since you didn't have an apprentice anymore, you'd have a lot of free time."

A look of surprise and horror flashed through Tanglebriar's eyes, and she looked down at her paws.

"You mouse brain!" Foxfur spat. He then turned to Tanglebriar, "Don't listen to him, you still have an apprentice, he's just not here right now."

Tanglebriar shook her head.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Foxfur, but my apprentice is gone, and I just have to learn to live with that."

Foxfur stood up.

"No, I am going to go out there, and I am going to bring him home!"

"Yeah right," Brown-nose scoffed, "You don't even know the first place to look, I'm the brains of this operation, it is I who will bring him home."

"Wait," Foxfur narrowed his eyes, "You're the brains? I thought I was the brains, and you were the brawn."

"I'm the brains, the brawn, just the whole package, which is why I'm going to bring him home!" Brown-nose spat.

"What are they arguing about?" Pinefrost meowed, padding up beside Dawnwatcher. She was actually glad that she was talking to her for once, for a moment, she had begun to wonder if she was invisible or something.

"Who gets to find Fadedpaw and impress Tanglebriar," Dawnwatcher muttered bitterly.

What did Tanglebriar have that she didn't have? Why should she have two toms fighting over her, when the only cat she could get to look in her direction, was an apprentice with an ego the size of StarClan?

"If you ask me, it's a waste of time, that apprentice is probably dead," Marshstep spat from behind Pinefrost.

"Oh, you shouldn't say that Marshstep," Pinefrost muttered softly.

As different as they were, it was hard for Dawnwatcher to believe that they were sisters, they were about as different as leafbare and leafgreen.

"I'm just saying what I know to be the truth, I mean, that apprentice spent a lot of his time hanging out with a dog, I wouldn't be-"

"Wait, a dog?" Dawnwatcher spat, cutting the older warrior off, who glared at her, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, some brown dog that lives across the thunderpath, Steampaw told me he saw him there, at first, I laughed him off, thinking it was a load of fox-dung, but who knows? Maybe there was some truth in his words after all."

No, no, no, Dawnwatcher shook her head, she couldn't believe it, had her clanmate actually been killed by a dog?

There was only one way to find out.

"I want to come with you to find Fadedpaw," she meowed to Foxfur and Brown-nose.

"Well, if you're going to go with him, then there's no need for me to go, after all, three is a crowd, I will stay here and comfort Tanglebriar when you don't bring her apprentice back," Brown-nose meowed.

Thankfully, it was quiet enough that Tanglebriar didn't hear, or if she heard, she didn't show it.

"We are going to bring him back, and it will be Tanglebriar and myself, celebrating together, being happy, instead of one of us being miserable," Foxfur hissed, quietly as well.

"We'll just see about that!" Brown-nose spat.

"Can we go now? The time you two spend here arguing, is time that can be spent searching for Fadedpaw," Dawnwatcher sighed.

"You're right," Foxfur meowed, padding over to Tanglebriar, "We will try to be back as soon as possible, and I promise that no matter what, Fadedpaw will be with us."

"Not if he's been eaten by a dog," Marshstep muttered.

"Thank you, I really hope you find him," Tanglebriar meowed, nuzzling Foxfur's cheek.

"You should get going now, just be prepared for when you get back, because there might be new kits in store," Brown-nose meowed, casting a glance over at Tanglebriar.

Dawnwatcher shook her head, not knowing what she ever saw in him, sure he may have been the best looking tom in DarkClan, but he was acting downright creepy, worse than Beaverpaw even.

Not wanting to be around him any longer, she turned to Foxfur.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Well then," he cast a quick glance at Tanglebriar, before turning back to Dawnwatcher, "Let's go find ourselves an apprentice."

As Dawnwatcher padded out of the warrior's den, towards Darkstar's den, to tell him about their journey, she didn't know where she would be going or where she would end up, but she just hoped that in the end, everything would be okay, and Fadedpaw would still be alive.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**


	21. The Attack (FlowerClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Guest, you said that Beaverpaw doesn't really listen to his mentor, so I figured he'd keep his distance away from her most of the time. (I think it was you)**_

 _ **Also, everyone in DarkClan is either deaf, oblivious, or they just don't take him seriously, because no one seems to care XD**_

 _ **But for real, I always imagine him talking like very quietly away from the older warriors, or something like that.**_

 _ **Tooooaster, soo true!**_

 _ **Thank you Guest :) Were you meaning to write more? Because your post ends in a random w, or is that your signature?**_

 _ **Thank you Sparkie :) I think I have a little bit of an idea who is who when it comes to the guest reviews, like I knew that Luna/Dark and Nectarpaw came from the same person (You), and I suspect that Thistleburr and Larkspur are also from the same person, but I could be wrong.**_

 _ **About new characters, if you want to make more, feel free to :) Just no current warriors for WaterClan, because in one of the recent chapters, they pretty much name all the warriors in the clan off, when they're deciding who would be a good deputy.**_

 _ **Actually, it's probably best not to add any current characters to WaterClan, because a lot of stuff has been pointed out, like how Morningmist was the only queen at the time of the greencough outbreak, and how like all the elders died, and I don't want to contradict myself, more than I might have already had.**_

 _ **It'd be great for like HerbClan and DarkClan to have more queens and kits though, but only clan born ones, HerbClan especially is against taking in non-clan born cats.**_  
 _ **Elders are always a great thing too.**_

 _ **I guess that's it, I hope I didn't make it too confusing**_

* * *

"You should go and talk to Fawnberry, she's not being herself, I know you two had a fight, but come on, hasn't it gone on long enough?"

Gladepaw was surprised to hear that this came from Pansystep, she tended to avoid the Elder's den at all costs. After she did her warrior vigil, the first thing she said after she could talk again, that she would never step paw into the Elder's den again, until she was an elder.

His surprise at that however, was replaced with anger. Why should he be the one to talk to Fawnberry? She was the one who got upset over nothing, and then blew him off when he tried to talk to her afterwards.

"Why don't you tell her to talk to me?" he spat.

"You know she's never been the confronational type, I don't know why you're being so stubborn, she likes you, you like her, you should make your move before it's too late," Pansystep meowed.

"I hope you two do make up, there's no one I'd rather have as a mate for my daughter than you, Gladepaw," Cloverear meowed.

"Um, thanks," Gladepaw squeaked, feeling both happy and embarrassed.

Maybe he would go and talk to Fawnberry, after all, he couldn't let one little fight ruin everything they had together.

He shakily stood up, and started padding out of the Elder's den, when a loud yowl rang through out the camp.

"WATERCLAN IS ATTACKING!" Hollyshade yowled, racing into the clearing with her fur bristled.

Gladepaw couldn't believe his ears, he might have expected it from DarkClan, but never WaterClan.

"Protect the kits!" he heard Sparkflame yowl from the nursery.

"Come on, we may be elders but we can still fight!" Cloverear told Honeysucklenose, and they raced out of the den together.

Gladepaw looked down at his paws, while the sounds of fighting raged on around, him, what could he do? He wouldn't stand a chance in a fight.

No, it was time for him to actually make something of himself, it was time for him to stop sitting around feeling sorry for himself, and start actually doing something.

With a small growl of determination, he raced out of the den.

He nearly fell from shock at the prospect that he was actually running, he had never run before.

It was like a part of him that had been missing his whole life, had been found, to him, it seemed that running was much easier than walking.

His new found freedom, was cut short, when he heard a cry of pain come from somewhere in the camp; Dandelionpelt!

He pricked his ears, and scanned the camp, trying to pinpoint exactly where his father was, that's when he saw him, he was being held down by two WaterClan warriors, while a third was going right for his throat.

Luckily, Shimmerdust was there to knock one of the warriors away, and Dandelionpelt started fighting off another one.  
The third one however, was relenteless, he kept waving his claws around, not seeming to care whether he struck his own clanmate, or one of FlowerClan's.

He's the only one left, Gladepaw realized, noticing that all the other members of WaterClan had already tucked tail and left.

"Leave now, and don't come back!" Flowerstar spat at the remaining warrior.  
"Oh, I'll leave, but I'll be back, and when that time comes, WaterClan will be stronger than ever!"

The WaterClan warrior then took off running out of the camp, and Gladepaw sat down, feeling overwhelmed, afraid, and a bit excited all at once. He couldn't believe that he actually ran, sure he didn't do any fighting, but he ran!

"Everyone gather around for an important meeting!" Flowerstar meowed.

"It appears that we have made an enemy of WaterClan today, I don't know why they decided to attack us, maybe they're envious of the fact that we have many cats, and they do not. All I know, is that even though we are meant to use our words rather than our claws, we will not stand for this, if a small and weakened clan like WaterClan think that they can take us on, what about DarkClan? Or HerbClan? From now on, I think we should up our fighting training."

"But Flowerstar! Not fighting is what FlowerClan is all about!" Fawnberry exclaimed.

Though Gladepaw didn't agree with her, he still blinked warmly at her, glad that she was okay.

"I know that, but I realized, that if we don't fight, then the other clans will take over," Flowerstar meowed.

"Yeah, it's time for FlowerClan to change, we're a joke amongst the other clans, no one takes us serious anymore!" Pansystep spat.

"She's right, I fink we should make it so that no cat messes with us anymore," Spottedtuft meowed, flexing his claws.

"I'm not saying we should pick fights, or strike fear into any cat," Flowerstar meowed sternly, shooting a glare at her deputy, "But I am saying that we need to be better prepared to defend ourselves."

"Now," she cleared her throat, "If you have an apprentice, I want you to take them to the training area, I think will be a good time to start on some defensive moves, and as for the rest of you, half can go on border patrol, and the other half can go on hunting patrol."

With that being said, she padded off back to her den.

"Redpaw! Redpaw!" Pansystep called, looking around, she then faced Gladepaw.

"You haven't seen Redpaw have you?"

He shook his head.

"Not since she and Gopherpaw cleared off our ticks this morning.

"Redpaw's missing? Gopherpaw's missing too," Stormwillow meowed.

She shook her head.

"I hope I didn't upset him too bad, I told him, that he would have to be getting a new mentor because," she looked down at her paws, and looked up again with both worry and happiness brimming in her eyes, "I'm expecting kits."

"Congrats!" Gladepaw exclaimed.

"Thank you, I was going to tell everyone today, but then the thing with WaterClan happened, and yeah," she sighed.

"We're very happy for you, and I'm sure everyone will be estatic to have new kits in the clan, but what about our apprentices?" Pansystep spat.

Silverpetal padded up, and nuzzled Stormwillow, before turning to Pansystep.

"We just need to stay calm, they're apprentices, apprentices are always getting into trouble."

"What if the same thing that happened to Buckspring happened to them? I mean, he vanished days ago, and he still hasn't come back," Pansystep pointed out.

"WaterClan probably took them! They probably want their clan to be strong again, so they're taking our apprentices," Honeysucklenose wailed.

"WaterClan wouldn't take Redpaw though, she's not clanborn," Cloverear pointed out.

"They might not know that! Besides, I think they're desperate enough, that it doesn't matter where the cats come from."

Gladepaw hated to think that someone could do something as evil as stealing cats from another clan, but what Honeysucklenose was saying did make a lot of sense.

There was only one way to find out. He would go to WaterClan, and he would rescue those apprentices. The problem was, he didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but he didn't know how he would do it alone.

He knew one thing though, he would do something for his clan, even if it killed him.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**


	22. Tensions (HerbClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I was writing this chapter, and I almost wrote Darksun as Darkstar, and it made me realize, that if Darksun somehow became leader while Darkstar was still leader, the leaders of both WaterClan and DarkClan would be called Darkstar**_

* * *

"We've been sitting around for days, when are we actually going to do something?" Fennelpaw spat.

"We will take action when we come up with a plan that won't get us killed," Buckspring meowed evenly.  
"Well, we're going to die from old age by the time we come up with a Buckspring approved plan!"  
"I just want to make sure that no one else dies, in case you forgot, I was here when they killed Tansyheart," Buckspring growled.

"Yeah, and Tansyheart was my clanmate in case you forgot!"

Fennelpaw was standing up now, with his fur bristled, and his tail lashing from side to side.

"Fennelpaw is right, we need to take action now, for all we know, the alley cats could be growing stronger, while we're sitting here arguing whether or not to attack," Pebblepaw meowed.

"I too agree with Fennelpaw, the faster we get this over with, the faster I can get back to my clan," Darksun meowed.

"Yeah, I want to hurry up and show my parents that I actually did something that Bramblepaw didn't," Splashpaw's eyes narrowed, "That's of course, after we take down the alley clan leader.

Everyone then turned their gaze to Parsleypaw, and he resisted the urge to cower beneath their gazes.

He agreed with Buckspring, he didn't want to just go racing in there without a water tight plan. On the other paw, he didn't want to choose Buckspring's side over Fennelpaw's again. His brother was still ignoring him from when he chose Buckspring to be the leader over him.

"Maybe one of us should infiltrate the alley cats," Fadedpaw meowed.

"No one asked you!" Fennelpaw spat.

Fadedpaw bristled at his harsh tone, but he didn't say anything.

"I think he might actually have a good idea," Mittens meowed.

"No one asked you either, you're just a kittypet," Fennelpaw sniffed.

"Yeah, she's a kittypet who is letting you eat her food, and who has done all she can to help us," Buckspring spat.

Mittens purred at Buckspring, and nuzzled his cheek, before glaring at Fennelpaw.

"Who would pose as a cat wanting to be an alley clan cat though? Surely they can smell that we're all forest cats," Darksun meowed.

"True, and they know who I am, but I do have someone in mind that might be willing to help us."

To Parsleypaw's surprise, instead of saying some snarky comment about her kittypet roots, Fennelpaw actually seemed interested to hear what Mittens had to say.

"Well?" Pebblepaw meowed with slight impatience.

"My sister Archer, she has kits though, so I'm not sure if she'll want to."  
"Well, if she has kits, then we shouldn't ask her to help, it wouldn't be fair to either of them," Darksun meowed sternly.

"I say we ask her, I'm sure her kits will be safe in their twoleg nest, besides, they're only kittypets," Fennelpaw meowed dismissively.  
"Only kittypets?" Mittens growled, with her back arched, and her fur bristled, "You're saying that just because they're not forest cats, that they should have their mother taken away from them?"

"Yeah Fennelpaw, that was completely out of line," Buckspring growled, standing beside Mittens, with his back arched and fur bristled as well.

"I'm sorry, but kittypets don't care about their kits the way clan cats do, they don't even care that they get sent to other families."

"That's not true!" Mittens spat, with both anger and grief shining in her green eyes, "I was devastated when they took my litter away, I don't know who you think you are, coming into my territory, and telling me what I feel, but I think you should leave now!"

"What?" Fennelpaw let out a hiss, "You're kicking us out?"

"Not everyone, just you."

Fennelpaw let out a low growl, and for a moment, Parsleypaw was afraid that he would attack Mittens, but thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he turned to him.

"Are you coming Parsleypaw?"

Parsleypaw looked from his brother, to the other cats, and back to his brother.

He knew he should stay with the others, after all, his brother was in the wrong.

However, he couldn't turn his back on his brother, not after everything they had been through together.

"I'm sorry guys," he meowed softly, before padding away with his brother, fearing what he had in store for the alley clan cats.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters have been pretty short lately.**_

 _ **Also, I would like to thank ellabellu for submitting Sparkstream and Lizardpaw.**_


	23. Maybe it's a Prophecy (WaterClan)

Thistleburr stared down at the fish she held under her paw, she had just grabbed it from the fresh kill pile, but she had no appetite. She couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago, her clan had attacked FlowerClan. She shook her head, she never felt more disappointed in her life, she never thought that Bass-star would stoop so low, as to attack another clan in order to steal cats from them. Thankfully, they weren't successful in their mission, but still, the fact that they even tried was enough to make her fur stand on end, and her stomach clench.

She had to be thankful for one thing though, at least Blackfur hadn't killed her when she almost revealed that it was actually he, and a not a rogue, who had killed Cloudstream.

"Thistleburr, can I talk to you for a moment?" Thornpaw asked.

She looked up at the medicine cat apprentice with surprise, she usually didn't talk to her, especially not after she had the dream.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, warily getting up to her paws.

"It's about your dream."

Her statement caught Thistleburr completely off-guard.

"M-My dream, why?"

"I was thinking, that maybe there could be something to it."

"What do you mean?" Thistleburr asked, feeling excitement bubble up in her chest. Finally, someone was taking her dream seriously!

"What if Herontail didn't mean the literal river? What if the river in your dream is supposed to represent our clan?"

"Like, our clan is going to waste, that doesn't explain the twolegs though."

"The twolegs might represent something else too, like danger," a look of worry crossed Thornpaw's face, "What if the greencough wasn't the start of the danger? What if we unleashed the real danger? What if by attacking FlowerClan, we jumpstarted the prophecy, and WaterClan will be destroyed forever?"

Thistleburr was tempted to calm her clanmate, but she didn't see how she could, not when her own heart was racing so fast, that she feared it would pop out of her chest.

Of course, she knew that the danger was already in the clan, long before they attacked FlowerClan. However, no one else knew that, and if she wanted to avoid going to StarClan, it would have to stay that way.

Maybe that's why Herontail had come to her, she realized, maybe he foresaw what was going to happen with Blackfur, and he knew that she would be the one to witness it.

Did that mean he wanted her to tell everyone the truth about him? Was it her destiny to give her life for her clan at such a young age?  
She shook her head, not knowing what to think, or what to do. She had only just become a warrior, she hadn't even had kits or a mate yet.

Why did StarClan have to put this responsibility on her shoulders? Why couldn't they have picked a braver or more capable cat?

"Thistleburr, are you okay?" Thornpaw asked.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just thinking about what we can do to make things right," Thistleburr meowed, looking over at Blackfur.

A dark thought flashed through her mind, she could kill him, that way, the clan would be safe, and she wouldn't have to die.

Could she really kill him though? That went against the warrior code, and everything she believed in.

She wouldn't be able to kill him in self-defence though, because he was much more experienced than her, and she knew that he would rip her throat out before she even had the chance to unsheath her claws.

Maybe, just maybe, she could convince other cats to help her. She knew that Bass-star, if he ever listened to her, would be willing to help, Dustdrift, if he would ever leave his den, would probably be willing to help. She looked over at Thornpaw.

Even though the two she-cats didn't always see eye to eye, Thornpaw seemed like she would be willing to help, and she figured that her mentor Ripplestorm would want to help as well.  
Darksun would also help, though, she couldn't be sure that she would make it back from her journey in time.

She then thought about Splashpaw, who was with Darksun, she knew that the apprentice didn't get on well with her family, but would she really be willing to turn against them?

Perhaps she would have never to make that choice. Hopefully, by the time she and Darksun got back, Blackfur would have been taken care of, and WaterClan would be safe again.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Stormwillow, blue-gray she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**


	24. The Search (DarkClan)

_**A/N: Don't worry, you will be seeing more of Briarback and the others after the whole alley cat storyline, and the cats return back to their clans.**_

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just go home, Fadedpaw is obviously dead, we went to see the dog, and it wasn't there, I think that it ate Fadedpaw, and I think we should go before he decides to eat us!" Beaverpaw spat.

"I don't see why you even had to come," Dawnwatcher growled, bristling at the annoying apprentice.

After Darkstar had given her and Foxfur permission, he assigned Duskblaze to be Gullpaw's temporary mentor until they got back.  
At first, she was a bit jealous, because she wanted to have an apprentice before her brother, even if it was just a temporary one.

But then, Beaverpaw started begging to go with them too, and in turn, so did Duskblaze.

In the end, it resulted in Foxfur, Dawnwatcher, Duskblaze, and Beaverpaw going, while Briarback became a temporary mentor for Gullpaw.

"I'd never leave my poor mate to face an evil dog by herself with only one measley warrior to keep her safe!" Beaverpaw exclaimed.

"I'm not your mate," Dawnwatcher growled, digging her claws into the ground, he was really making her patience wear thin.

"You're my future mate."

"That's a lot of fox dung!" Dawnwatcher spat.

"Yeah, she likes Brown-nose,"Duskblaze taunted.

She hissed at him, and swiped at him with her paw, claws sheathed, knowing that he was only teasing.

Sure, she did like Brown-nose, but only for a moment, that was before she saw how much of a creep he was with Tanglebriar.

"You are all acting like apprentices!" Foxfur spat, "Just shut up, and start searching for a trail," he narrowed his amber eyes, "You do know how to track, don't you?"

"Of course we know how to track!" Dawnwatcher felt the fur on the back of her neck rise.

How dare he talk to her and Duskblaze that way, they were warriors, the same as him, and he had only been a warrior for a moon longer than them.

She turned her muzzle to the grass, and opened her mouth, trying to take in the scents. She felt a pang of sadness well up in her chest, when she couldn't find Fadedpaw's.

What if he really was gone?

She should have been more adamant about him staying away from that dog, she should have been a better friend to him.

Why did she even care though? It wasn't like he was even that good of a friend to her, mostly, he was an annoyance who used her as a protector against Beaverpaw and Duskblaze.

"Has anyone found anything yet?" she asked, hoping that maybe they had better luck than her.

"We found a squirrel," Duskblaze meowed.

Beaverpaw let out a loud purr.

"It was so delicious."

Dawnwatcher didn't even bother telling them off for being selfish, she knew it would just go through one ear and out the other.

She still felt angry though, how could they go and catch prey, but not share any with her?

"This is hopeless!" Beaverpaw grumbled after a few more minutes of trying to find a trail. "We've been searching for moons, and we still haven't found anything."

"Actually, it hasn't even been a day, but feel free to go back to the camp, no one wants you here anyway," Foxfur spat.

"I want him here, and if he goes, then I go," Duskblaze meowed.

Foxfur rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead then, you two can cook up more fantasies about how you're going to overthrow Darkstar, or as Beaverpaw calls him, Dorkstar."

"Wait, you know about that?" Duskblaze asked with a small hiss.

"Oh, pretty much the whole clan knows about it, we mostly just laugh it off though, after all, what danger can a wee warrior, and a wee apprentice be?"

"Who are you calling wee? I'm bigger than you are!" Duskblaze spat with his fur bristling.

"Actually, we're the same height, you're just fat."

"I'm not fat! My body is proportionate, you just have freakishly long legs!"  
"Be quiet! What do you mean everyone knows about my plans and they laugh me off? Does DarkClan see me as a joke?" Beaverpaw whined.

"Uh yeah," Foxfur meowed.

"It's not a joke! I will take over DarkClan, you'll see, everyone will see!"

Foxfur shook his head, and purred with amusement.

"If that happens, I'll eat my own tail."

"I will, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, we'll make you regret ever making fun of us," Duskblaze growled.

"Oh yes, I'll be antcipating that along with your plan to become mates with Dawnwatcher," Foxfur meowed with a yawn.

"As much as I love watching Beaverpaw be put into his place, we really should continue searching for Fadedpaw," Dawnwatcher meowed.

"We know where Fadedpaw is!"

Dawnwatcher nearly jumped out of her fur, when she heard the meows. When she looked down, she saw two young apprentices, who looked as though they just begun their training. One was a small light brown tom, and the other was a light red she-cat, who, if she didn't know any better, she would think was related to Foxfur somehow, they both had the same narrow face, large ears, long legs, and amber eyes.

She knew that was impossible though, Darkstar was Foxfur's father, and she knew that he would never have kits with anyone outside of DarkClan.

From their scent, it was apparent that they were FlowerClan.

That was another strike against the she-cat being related to Foxfur, after all, Darkstar would probably jump into a nest of snakes before he'd have kits with a cat from FlowerClan.

She started to ask them what they were doing on DarkClan territory, when she remembered that she wasn't actually on the territory anymore.

"Where is he?" Foxfur demanded, getting into the face of the she-cat, so that their noses were nearly touching.

Seeing them side by side, it weirded Dawnwatcher out even more with how similar they looked.

"He went with Buckspring, Fennelpaw, Parsleypaw, and Pebblepaw to the twoleg place," the cat meowed.

The tom nodded.

"Yeah, we heard them talking about it, we've been trying to sneak away from our mentors for ages to go after them."

"We finally had our chance when WaterClan attacked, of course, we knew we'd be okay because-"

"Wait," Beaverpaw cut her off with a small hiss, "WaterClan attacked?"

He then whispered something to Duskblaze, that Dawnwatcher couldn't hear, and her brother shook her head, and let out a low growl.

Part of her was curious as to what had been said, but the larger part of her didn't care.

"Why did you want to go with him? Don't you know the twoleg place is dangerous, only mouse brains would be willing to go to the twoleg place for no reason," Foxfur spat.

"I have a reason, even if I didn't, I couldn't let Gopherpaw go by himself," the she-cat protested.

"And why was Gopherpaw going?" Foxfur asked, narrowing his eyes at the two younger cats.

"I'm going to be a kittypet," he meowed.

Exclaimations of surprise emerged from the mouths of all the cats, except for Gopherpaw's companion, including Dawnwatcher herself. Since when has a clan cat ever wanted to be a kittypet?

"I know, I know, it says in the warrior code to reject the soft life of a kittypet, but you know what I say? I say, I don't care about the warrior code! This whole thing is complete fox dung! Why should we live in four separate territories, always fighting each other, always hogging food from each other, when we could all be working together?"

"There are four clans for a reason, it is what StarClan wants," Dawnwatcher meowed quickly, before any of her clanmates had a chance to verbally tear this cat's head off.

She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, after helping Fadedpaw, she always felt the urge to protect younger and smaller cats.

"Don't try to talk him out of it, trust me, I've tried, but ever since Golfball joined our clan, and shared memories of his kittypet lifestyle, Gopherpaw has been going on non stop about how he wants sort of lifestyle for himself," the she-cat sighed.

"That's what happens when you accept non-clanborn cats into your clan," Foxfur spat.

"I'm a non-clanborn cat," the she-cat hissed.

"Are any of your cats actually clanborn, or is all just rogues and kittypets?" Duskblaze asked.

"I don't actually know," she meowed, looking down at her paws.

"So, you said that Fadedpaw went to the twoleg place, do you know exactly where he went?" Dawnwatcher asked, feeling an urge to protect this cat as well.

"We were thinking they might have gone to see Mittens, she's Golfball's mother."

"Yeah, we're going to go talk to her, and Redpaw is going to try and find out more about where she came from," Gopherpaw meowed.

Redpaw nodded.

"I love Honeysucklenose, she is the best mother I could have ever asked for, but I want to know more about who I am, and where I come from, and I know the only way I'll get answers, is if I find Grim," a look of sadness filled her eyes, "That is, if she's even still alive."

"Who's Grim?" Dawnwatcher asked.

"My mother, my real mother, she left me with FlowerClan when I was just a kit."

"If she didn't want you then, she isn't going to want you now," Beaverpaw spat.

"I don't care, I do want to know why she gave me up in the first place though," Redpaw grumbled.

"Well, it seems like you two already have your minds made up, and we've wasted enough daylight discussing all of this, let's go now and find Fadedpaw, so we can bring him back to Tanglebriar," Foxfur meowed.

Dawnwatcher couldn't help but to feel angry on behalf of her missing clanmate. It seemed as though no one on this trip even cared about his well-being other than her. It was as though they each had their own selfish reasons for searching for him.

It was obvious that the only reason Foxfur was going, was so he could impress Tanglebriar.

She wasn't sure why Beaverpaw and Duskblaze were going, perhaps they missed having an easy target to push around.

His family loves him, she reminded herself, remembering how frantic Smokepelt was, and how his siblings cried because of how much they missed playing with him.

She cast a glance over at her brother, who was talking with Beaverpaw, and sighed, at least Fadedpaw had cats who cared about him. It felt like she didn't have anyone.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Queen: Stormwillow, blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**


	25. Gladepaw's Purpose (FlowerClan)

_**A/N: Sparkie, an opposing clan to the alley cats could be a good idea :)**_

 _ **Also, your newest characters kind of have me confused, are they unborn? Were you the one who submitted Nectarpaw? If so, you put her in FlowerClan, and the rest of the kits are in HerbClan.**_

 _ **A/N: I started another fic, similar to this one, but with different clans, characters, storylines, etc, if you want to, feel free to go check it out, thanks.**_

* * *

"I think we should go and try to rescue Redpaw and Gopherpaw from WaterClan," Gladepaw meowed in a hushed tone to Fawnberry.

"I'm not sure," she looked uneasy, "After we were attacked, Flowerstar has been on edge, she probably won't want anyone to stray far from the camp."

"But they're our clannmates!" he exclaimed.

Honeysucklenose and Cloverear turned their heads to them, but didn't say anything.

"We can't just leave them there to rot," he added, quieter this time.

"Are you talking about Gopherpaw and Redpaw?" Rainpaw asked, padding into the Elder's den, followed by Gorsepaw, who had a ball of moss in his mouth.

"If you were, we know where they went," she added.

Gorsepaw dropped the ball of moss.

"We were supposed to tell!" he hissed.

"So, WaterClan didn't take them?" Fawnberry asked with surprise.  
"No, we overheard Redpaw and Gopherpaw talking about how they wanted to go to the twoleg place, something about kittypets, and mothers, and other stuff I can't remember," Rainpaw meowed.

"This is fantastic Fawnberry," Gladepaw exclaimed, "We know where apprentices are, we can go bring them back."

"I can't leave the camp, I'm sorry Gladepaw, but I'm needed here, all I can think about after the attack of WaterClan, is what if they attack again? What if this time, we don't get off so lucky?" she shook her head, "You heard what Blackfur said, WaterClan will be back, and they will be stronger than ever, what if they hurt Moosekit or Elkkit? I don't want to leave, and then come back to find out that they've been injured or worse."

"I understand Fawnberry," Gladepaw nuzzled her cheek. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to come, she had her mother, father, and younger brothers here.

He thought about his own father, he knew it would break his father's heart if he didn't come back, after all, he had already lost so much.

I will come back, he thought with determination, digging his claws into the ground, I will come back, and I will have Redpaw and Gopherpaw with me.

"Can we come?" Gorsepaw asked.

"I don't think so, FlowerClan has enough apprentices missing as it is," Gladepaw meowed.

"But we have connections on the outside! There's Pounce, and Pickles, and Tor-"

Rainpaw's meows were silenced by Gorsepaw's tail on her mouth, and he whispered something to her that Gladepaw couldn't hear.

"Where are you lot planning on going?" Cloverear asked in a stern voice, padding up to them.

Gladepaw let out a sigh, he couldn't lie to the elder, after all, he had a right to know, and it wasn't like he wasn't ever going to find out anyway.

"We're going to the twoleg place to look for Redpaw and Gopherpaw," he meowed.  
"You're going to the twoleg place?"

This came from Pansystep, who made her way into the Elder's den.

"Yeah," Gladepaw meowed.

"I want to come too, you'll need a warrior with you."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Fawnberry meowed.

"I know exactly how dangerous it can be, Tansyheart was my best friend, despite the fact that we were in different clans, besides, Gopherpaw is my brother, and Redpaw is my apprentice, if anyone should be out there looking for them, it's me."

"If you go, can you please look for Buckspring while you're there too? Flutterwing has gotten worse, and his clan needs him right now," Cloverear meowed.

"We promise," Pansystep meowed to Cloverear, before turning back to Gladepaw.

"I think we should ask Flowerstar for permission first, we don't want to cause any worry."

Gladepaw nodded.

"You're right."

"Let's go then."

She flicked her tail, gesturing to him, Rainpaw, and Gorsepaw to follow her. He started walking, slowly and carefully, like he normally did, when he remembered that he could run.

"Wait! Slow down!" Pansystep called after him.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly when they reached Flowerstar's den.

"It's okay, but now we have to wait for the apprentices to catch up," she sighed.

"Wow Gladepaw, I didn't know you could move like that!" Rainpaw exclaimed when she reached them.

"Yeah, I found out during the battle with WaterClan."

"At least something good came from that stupid invasion, what were WaterClan thinking anyway?" Hollyshade grumbled, padding up to them.

"Uh, hello Hollyshade, fancy seeing you here, what do you want?" Gladepaw asked.

He didn't meant to sound rude, but he just wanted to hurry up, and get going.

"Um," she narrowed her eyes at him, "My apprentice." Her eyes fell onto Gorsepaw.

"Yeah," Silverpetal padded up, "We're supposed to be teaching our apprentices new fighting techniques today."

"But we're planning on going to find Redpaw and Gopherpaw!" Rainpaw exclaimed, before Gladepaw had a chance to explain what was happening.

"You're what? And you didn't talk to us about it first? What did Flowerstar say?" Hollyshade demanded.

"We were just going to go talk to her before you interrupted us," Pansystep meowed coolly.

"Excuse me for wondering what you were doing with MY apprentice Pansystep, just because you lost yours doesn't mean you have to steal mine!" Hollyshade spat.

"I didn't steal your apprentice, maybe if you were actually a better mentor, he wouldn't want to go with us," Pansystep retorted with her fur bristling.

Gladepaw was both relieved, and a bit scared when Flowerstar came out of her den.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, "Why are you two she-cats fighting?"

"She was trying to steal my apprentice!" Hollyshade hissed, glaring at Pansystep.

"That's not true," Pansystep protested, "We were just-"

"Silence!" Flowerstar yowled, "We have enough problems dealing with WaterClan right now, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"You're right, we're sorry Flowerstar," Pansystep muttered sheepishly, looking down at her paws.

"We wanted to ask you something," Gladepaw meowed.

"Gladepaw?"

Flowerstar looked geniunly surprised to see him. Then again, he didn't blame her, he rarely strayed far from the elder's den.

"Yes, it's me."

"I know, I'm just surprised to see you here, what is it that you want?"

"We have an idea where Redpaw and Gopherpaw might be, and Pansystep and I were wondering, if you would give us your blessing, to go and look for them," he meowed, putting it all out there. He didn't see the point in beating around the bush, not with something this serious.

"Us too!" Rainpaw and Gorsepaw exclaimed in unison.

"I don't know, can we really afford to be sending out members of our clan right now?" Flowerstar asked.

"Yeah! I don't want to go to the twoleg place," Hollyshade exclaimed.

"We didn't invite you," Pansystep spat.

"Well, if you're taking my apprentice-"

"Pansystep, Gladepaw, Rainpaw, and Gorsepaw will be going, you two will be needed here to help defend the camp, and I will hear no arguements about it," Flowerstar meowed firmly.

"Whatever, apprentice stealer," Hollyshade muttered to Pansystep, before padding off.

"Sorry about her," Silverpetal muttered, before running off to go catch up with her clanmate.

Gladepaw couldn't help to feel sorry for her, after all, Gorsepaw was her first apprentice, but he also felt like she was overreacting a bit. Not that he'd know, he'd never have an apprentice himself.

Flowerstar's meow brought him out of his pity party, and he turned his attention back to her.

"If you run into any danger, I want you to come back here straight away, I hope you are able to find the apprentices, and Buckspring as well, the clan really needs him, I'm afraid that Flutterwing will not make it through many more sunrises," a look of grief flashed in her eyes, as though the medicine cat was already gone.

"We will do everything we can to bring back all of our missing clanmates, we promise," Gladepaw meowed.

"Okay then, I wish you all well, and may StarClan watch over you."

"Thank you, Flowerstar," Gladepaw meowed, feeling happiness, excitement, and fear flush through him all at once.

The time had come, the time where he would finally do something useful for his clan for once. He just hoped that he, and his clannmates, would be able to succeed.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pricklenose, gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly (mates with Dawnbreeze, father of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Queen: Dawnbreeze, blue-Cream tortoiseshell with blue eyes and one cream paw (front right) (Mates with Pricklenose, mother of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Queen: Stormwillow, blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw, blue-gray she-cat with misty gray spots and paws; blue eyes; short legs and fluffy tail**

 **Apprentice: Gorsepaw, pale gray tabby tom with thin darker gray stripes; amber eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes (father of Fawnberry, Buckspring, Moosekit, and Elkkit)**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

 **Kit: Mothkit, bright ginger she-cat with cream tabby stripes; blue eyes**

 **Kit: Pondkit, blue-Cream tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; her cream spots are very splotchy and faded**

 **Kit: Ashkit, pale ginger tom with gray ears and paws; amber eyes**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snowpaw, white furred, strong she-cat with black eyes, and one blind eye; scarred all over (originally a rogue)**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

 **Kittypet: Torrent, Long-haired gray tom with long spiky tufts; white paws and ears; blue eyes, wears a dark blue collar**

 **Loner: Pounce, pale brown tabby tom with a feathery plumy tail; white paws, muzzle, belly, and under tail; amber eyes**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**

 **Deathberry, white tom with blue eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellowish green eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Pickles, small silver tabby she-cat with white socks going up to her knees and green eyes**

 **Arrow, Black, silver spotted tabby she-cat with silver socks; one yellow eye, one green eye**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Do you really for submitting Snowpaw, and Wolfjem for submitting Pickles, Arrow, Torrent, Pounce, Rainpaw, Gorsepaw, Pricklenose, Dawnbreeze, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit.**_

 _ **If I did not mention you in here, and you submitted a character, it's because I'm still trying to work things out, and you haven't gotten back to me yet.**_


	26. A Secret Revealed (HerbClan)

_**A/N: Rubymask4812, is it alright if Fireleap's mate and kits are in the future?**_

* * *

"Do you think it was really a good idea to leave the others? We can't take them on by ourselves," Parsleypaw meowed.

"It was what had to be done, it should be us, and only us, who defeat TrashClan," Fennelpaw spat.

"But you're the one who suggested inviting the others in the first place!"

"Yeah, that was before I realized how dangerous this mission actually was, I mean, after days of planning, thinking about what could happen," he shook his head, "I don't want there to be more casualties than there has to be."

"If you care so much about the others, why were you being such jerks to them?" Parsleypaw asked, narrowing his eyes with confusion.

"Because, I wanted them to get mad at me, I wanted them to not want to follow me into this battle anymore, I know I probably went about it the wrong way, but it was the only way I could think of to protect them."

"Bravo!"

Parsleypaw jumped, and his fur stood on end when he heard the strange, yet somewhat familiar, meow.

"Did you hear that?" Fennelpaw hissed.

Parsleypaw nodded, every muscle tensing in his body to run, but determination held him back.

He wouldn't run again, he wouldn't let another one of his clanmates be killed, especially not his brother.

"You know Fennelpaw, you are a much better cat than our father," the unseen cat meowed again.

Parsleypaw's heart stopped dead in its tracks, how did this cat know his brother's name, and did he just say our father?

"My father was a brave and honorable cat! There was no better cat than him, how do you know my name anyway?" Fennelpaw spat, with the fur on the back of his neck rising.

"We knew each other once upon a time."

This time, Parsleypaw could see a small white cat with blue eyes.

His pelt prickled with recognition when he realized who this cat was.

Fennelpaw must have remembered him too, because he meowed,

"Sprigpaw?"

Sprigpaw had been the medicine cat apprentice, before he killed Minteyes, his own mother, with deathberries. Parsleypaw was only about a moon old when it happened, but stories about what happened still spread throughout the camp to this day. Not only that, but Sprigpaw was also Tarragonstrike's son.

"It's Deathberry now," Sprigpaw meowed.

"Oh, that's real nice, naming yourself after the thing you killed your own mother with!" Fennelpaw spat.

"I didn't kill her! I left the den for just a few moments to get some cobwebs, someone must have switched out the juniper berry I was planning on giving her for a death berry!" Sprigpaw exclaimed with his voice rising.

"You expect us to believe that? Juniper berries are blue, death berries are red, and they probably have different scents," Fennelpaw meowed.

Parsleypaw nodded, too afraid and confused to say anything.

"I can't see in colour, and I had a cold that day, hindering my sense of smell, did anyone care about that though? No!" Sprigpaw shook his head, "No one was on my side, not even my own father."

Parsleypaw felt a pang of sympathy for him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be accused of something so horrible. It was bad enough that some of his clanmates blamed him for getting Tansyheart killed, he couldn't imagine being exiled.

"That's okay though, I found a new clan, a clan who celebrated the fact that I killed someone," Sprigpaw meowed.

"I thought you said it was an accident," Fennelpaw meowed.

"With Minteyes it was, but they don't know that, and after I joined them, well," he unsheathed his claws, "let's just say I have a lot of blood on my paws now, and let me tell you, killing some cat on purpose, is a lot more fun than doing it accidentally."

"Y-You're evil!" Parsleypaw stammered out, backing up slightly, all the feelings of sympathy he felt for him disappeared in an instant.

"Can the same not be said about you? After all, you ran while I killed Tansypaw."

Parsleypaw froze with shock, he was standing face to face with the cat who had killed his clanmate and friend.

"Her name was Tansyheart," Fennelpaw growled.

"Tansyheart, Tansypaw, whatever, the point is, she squealed like a kit."

"I'm going to kill you!" Fennelpaw yowled, throwing himself onto Sprigpaw with his claws extended.

Feeling his shock be overcome with anger, Parsleypaw too joined in on the fight.

He winced in pain, when he felt sharp claws rake down his leg, and the next thing that happened, was Fennelpaw pulling Sprigpaw away by the scruff of his neck, and shaking him.

He pulled away from Fennelpaw's grasp, and lifted his paw, ready to strike, when Fennelpaw knocked him down, and stood over him.

Parsleypaw limped over, ignoring the pain in his leg, and stood beside his brother.

"Should we finish him off?" Fennelpaw hissed with his sides heaving.

"It's not right," Parsleypaw meowed.

"But he killed Tansyheart! He's probably killed loads of cats!"

"That is true, but if we kill him, then we won't be any better than him."

"You'll never be better than me, we share the same blood!" Sprigpaw hissed, attempting to get to his paws, only to have Fennelpaw knock him back down again.

"What do you mean?" Parsleypaw asked.

"I'm your brother, half-brother anyway."

Parsleypaw shook his head.

"That's impossible! Tarragonstrike isn't our father!" Fennelpaw hissed.

"Yes he is, but he couldn't tell anyone that, because Daddy Dearest had to go and mess around with a medicine cat, and you know how they can't have kits," he shook his head, "the cats you thought were your parents, tried so hard, but they could never have kits of their own, so they were more than happy to pose as your parents."

"Wait, so Fadingspots is our real mother?" Fennelpaw asked, "But she's so old!"

"Not Fadingspots, Swirlingmist."

"But Swirlingmist is a DarkClan warrior," Parsleypaw meowed, feeling as though his legs were about to give out from underneath him.

Not only did he find out that Tarragonstrike was his father, but he also found out that he was half DarkClan!

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: HerbStar, Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Araliaheart, small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Fadingspots, elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tarragonstrike, lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Oakpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Valleyfrost, pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Warrior: Whitenose, small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Ivytail, brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Flamepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Breezeclaw, dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Queen: Sagewind, striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Queen: Heathergaze, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw, white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Parsleypaw, small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Russetpaw, dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw, pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Flamepaw, light amber shecat with very long claws. She has darker patches of sandy blond and is a short furred Persian cat**

 **Apprentice: Oakpaw, tall legged tom, mix of sandy brown and dark brown. He has eyes the colour of leaves**

 **Kit: Beetlekit, small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Kit: Petalkit, black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Kit: Anisekit, fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Kit: Dillkit, fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Kit: Carawaykit, white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Kit: Yarrowkit, light brown tabby tom with darker points**

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 **Leader: Flowerstar, eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Spottedtuft, spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 **Medicine Cat: Flutterwing, light gold she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Buckspring)**_

 **Warrior: Dandelionpelt, long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 **Warrior: Sandyfawn, sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Warrior: Pricklenose, gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly (mates with Dawnbreeze, father of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Warrior: Pansystep, orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Silverpetal, pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Hollyshade, dark gray tabby she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**_

 **Warrior: Fawnberry, fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Shimmerdust, black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Fireleap, ginger tabby with white streaks and ear-tips, brown tail and dapples**

 **Queen: Doeleap, dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Queen: Sparkflame, dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarkit, Softkit, Silentkit, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Queen: Shadowtail, black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Queen: Dawnbreeze, blue-Cream tortoiseshell with blue eyes and one cream paw (front right) (Mates with Pricklenose, mother of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Queen: Stormwillow, blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal)**

 **Apprentice: Buckspring, fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 **Apprentice: Golfball, white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Apprentice: Redpaw, red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Gopherpaw, small brownish grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw, blue-gray she-cat with misty gray spots and paws; blue eyes; short legs and fluffy tail**

 **Apprentice: Gorsepaw, pale gray tabby tom with thin darker gray stripes; amber eyes**

 **Elder: Gladepaw, a young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Elder: Cloverear, dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes (father of Fawnberry, Buckspring, Moosekit, and Elkkit)**

 **Elder: Honeysucklenose, black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Kit: Briarkit, creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, blue eyes that become green when she is older**

 **Kit: Silentkit, a Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Kit: Softkit, white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear, runt of the litter**

 **Kit: Moosekit, dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Kit: Elkkit, fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Kit: Amberkit, pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Kit: Foalkit, small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Kit: Dappledkit, calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

 **Kit: Mothkit, bright ginger she-cat with cream tabby stripes; blue eyes**

 **Kit: Pondkit, blue-Cream tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; her cream spots are very splotchy and faded**

 **Kit: Ashkit, pale ginger tom with gray ears and paws; amber eyes**

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warrior: Smokepelt, grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Dustmuzzle, grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Warrior: Briarback, white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Beaverpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Tanglebriar, lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Marshstep, lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Warrior: Pinefrost, lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Brown-nose, white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Foxfur, reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Dawnwatcher, white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Duskblaze, black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Queen: Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentice: Beaverpaw, brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Apprentice: Fadedpaw, grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw, small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw, yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Larkpaw, reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gullpaw, pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kit: Shadekit, fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Kit: Sprucekit, dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader: Bass-star, dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Driftdust, small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm, small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 **Warrior: Palmtail, cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Warrior: Darksun, slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **Warrior: Blackfur, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Warrior: Thistleburr, slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 **Warrior: Morningmist, black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Queen: Icerunner, silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw, brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Splashpaw, blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw, thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snowpaw, white furred, strong she-cat with black eyes, and one blind eye; scarred all over (originally a rogue)**

 **Kit: Flashkit, white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Kit: Bubblekit, bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Kit: Bluekit, identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 **Kittypet: Mittens, black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Kittypet: Boots, identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Kittypet: Archer, strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

 **Kittypet: Torrent, Long-haired gray tom with long spiky tufts; white paws and ears; blue eyes, wears a dark blue collar**

 **Loner: Pounce, pale brown tabby tom with a feathery plumy tail; white paws, muzzle, belly, and under tail; amber eyes**

* * *

 **Alley Cats**

 **Luna/Dark, medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan, skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest (Why does this name make me think of Shakespeare?), gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim, Dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty, black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan, dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle, white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**

 **Deathberry, white tom with blue eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Snakepaw, skinny black tom with yellowish green eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Pickles, small silver tabby she-cat with white socks going up to her knees and green eyes**

 **Arrow, Black, silver spotted tabby she-cat with silver socks; one yellow eye, one green eye**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Sparkie for submitting Flamepaw and Oakpaw, and to Rubymask4812 for submitting Fireleap, Crow-eye, Hopfur, Tulipweed, and Honeydapple**_


	27. The Big Showdown (Part 1) (AlleyClan)

_**A/N: Dovewing, I'm confused, where and when did all this stuff happen to CocoHeart? Are the leaders of the clans her sons? Is she dead or alive?**_

 _ **Sparkie, I might do that, I'm not good with medicine cat scenes though. I don't know, do you have any suggestions? It could be like all the nice loners grouping together against them or something.**_

 _ **A/N 2: You're probably curious as to where HerbClan, WaterClan, DarkClan, and FlowerClan's character list are, and I'm going to tell you now.**_

 _ **I am in the process of re-doing them, also, I will not be accepting anymore current cats for the four main clans, I will however, accept future cats that are unborn, I guess that is it.**_

* * *

Trashcan let out a small hiss, when he saw that Deathberry was standing in front of two forest cats, just meowing with them. He shook his head, he had told Dark that it was a bad idea to bring ex-forest cats into their clan, but did she listen? No! Now Deathberry was probably spilling all their secrets to these forest cats.

"What's Deathberry doing?" Pickles meowed from behind him.

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I'm not close enough yet to hear."

"What? He's letting them go!" Arrow exclaimed when Deathberry turned away, leaving the two forest cats without a scratch.

Anger flared up inside of Trashcan, he knew he should have never trusted those forest cats! Deathberry probably shared all their weaknesses to them, and they were probably running off right now to go tell the other forest cats.

He couldn't have that. He turned to Pickles and Arrow.

"Kill those two forest cats! I will deal with Deathberry."

"But Trashcan, they're only young," Pickles protested.

"I wouldn't care if they were kits, they're forest cats, and they probably know all of our weaknesses now, we can't let them live!" Trashcan spat.

He often wondered why they even allowed Pickles in the clan, she was way too soft, and didn't have the makings of a true alley cat.

He supposed it could have been because of her sister, Arrow, who was a worthy member of their clan.

"Come on Pickles, we had an order," Arrow meowed, and her sister reluctantly followed her.

Trashcan turned his attention back to Deathberry, who was padding over to him, like he didn't just give away clan secrets.

"Trashcan, did you find maggots in your food? You have that look on your face that-"

His meows turned to gargled noises, after Trashcan slashed his claws across his throat.

"Now you'll never betray us again," he hissed, staring into his lifeless blue eyes.

"That was wrong Trashcan, you didn't even give him time to explain," Snakepaw hissed.

"I know what I saw, and who are you to say anything? You're probably a traitor as well! You didn't even change your forest cat name!" Trashcan spat. His claws itched to take out this annoyance as well, but he knew he couldn't, not without a valid reason.

"Snakepaw is right, we should have let Deathberry explain himself before we condemed him to death," Dark meowed softly, stepping out of the shadows.

"He would have just lied, we all know that Deathberry was a pathological liar," Trashcan spat, glaring at Dark.

He'd never admit it to any cat, because he knew the first thing they'd do, was go and blab to Dark, and she'd kill him, but he really couldn't stand her.

She was too soft to be an alley cat, much less the leader. If there was anyone with the drive, the anger, the willingness to get bloody, it was him.

He couldn't just kill her though, she hadn't done anything to warrant a death sentence.

He brushed all those thoughts away, and turned to the rest of his clanmates, who were now all gathering around.

"Let Deathberry's death be a warning to you all, if I catch any of you speaking to a forest cat, you will meet the same fate!"

"What if they talk to us first?" Qwerty asked.

"If one comes up to you, capture them and take them to Dark or myself."

"Who are you to give orders Trashcan? Last I knew, I was the leader," Dark hissed.

Her words struck like a knife in his soul, she was usually okay with him giving some orders, why was she acting all high and mighty now.

His hurt was then replaced with rage when he saw the familiar black and white pelt of Mittens. Why did she always have to come keep seeing him? Especially around his clanmates? Didn't she know that what they had was just a fling, and that even though he was the father of her kits, she needed to stop seeing him, for her safety, as well as his own.

He looked around, to make sure no one else was looking in that direction, then, he padded over to her.

As he started to get closer, he realized that it was not Mittens, but her brother Boots, and standing next to him was a small white tom with black legs, a black tail, black ears, and blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at him.

He then turned his attention to the other cat.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tarragonstrike of HerbClan, I came here to bring back apprentices from my clan, thanks to this kittypet here telling me where they are, everyone has been worried sick about them!" he shook his head, "Well, I was on my way to get them, when I saw you brutally murder my son, and then send your lackeys after my aforementioned apprentices."

"How can you be mad about him killing Sprigpaw? You were one of the cats who voted for him to be exiled!" another cat, a fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, spat.

"I exiled him for his own protection Araliaheart, he would have been killed if he stayed in the forest."

"Can you go have your theatrics somewhere else? My clan is itching to claw someone's fur off, and you lot really don't want to be caught up in that, do you?" Trashcan meowed.

Both the clan cats glared at him.

Then, they started creeping towards him, with low growls emitting from their throat.

He let out a small gasp of horror, when he realized that forest cats were closing in on his clan from all sides, they were completely surrounded.

* * *

 **Cats outside of clans:**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Mittens - black she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes, wears a dark pink collar.**

 **Boots - identical to Mittens, but a tom, wears a dark blue collar.**

 **Archer - strongly back and face. White belly, feet and muzzle (mother of pip, lily, and ashy)**

 **Torrent - long-haired gray tom with long spiky tufts; white paws and ears; blue eyes, wears a dark blue collar**

* * *

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Pounce - pale brown tabby tom with a feathery plumy tail; white paws, muzzle, belly, and under tail; amber eyes**

 **Shadow - fluffy, jet black shecat with bright green eyes**

* * *

 _ **Alley Cats:**_

 **Luna/Dark - medium, jet black she-cat with scars covering her body. She has a missing ear, missing half of her eye, part of her left front paw and part of her tail is missing. Dark red eyes- the shade of blood, leader of the alley-cats**

 **Trashcan - skinny mangy brown cat, with one blind eye, and the fur on his tail missing, second in command of the alley-cats**

 **Tempest - gray-blue tom with a torn right ear and green eyes**

 **Grim - dilute tortie she-cat (Redpaw's mother)**

 **Qwerty - black tom with cream patches**

 **Lorcan - dilute lilac calico she-cat with green eyes (mates with Gayle)**

 **Gayle - white she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye (mates with Lorcan)**

 **Deathberry - white tom with blue eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Snakepaw- skinny black tom with yellowish green eyes, ex-clan cat**

 **Pickles - small silver tabby she-cat with white socks going up to her knees and green eyes**

 **Arrow - black, silver spotted tabby she-cat with silver socks; one yellow eye, one green eye**

* * *

 _ **A/N: thanks to Sparkie for submitting Shadow**_


	28. TBSD2 (AlleyClan) Apprentice (WaterClan)

_**A/N: I'd like to thank Sparkie for the idea of a non-clan group of cats to oppose the alley cats.**_

 _ **Also, Pandean, I hope I got Grim at least partially right in this chapter.**_

* * *

AlleyClan

Grim's eyes surveyed the fighting cats before her eyes, her paws both itched, yet hesitated, to jump into the fray.

She wanted to fight for the cats she learned to call her family, she wanted to protect her territory, and drive out those intruding forest cats.

There was one small issue though, that issue was her daughter, whom she had given to a group of forest cats. She hadn't wanted her to live this life, a life surrounded by angry cats who just wanted to cut into something with their claws.

"Most of these aren't even forest cats!" Snakepaw hissed, before a large black and brown tabby tom jumped on him.

Grim let out a small growl, and pounced on the tabby, raking her claws down his flank. He let out a loud howl, and turned around to face her, she barely managed to to duck away from the blow of his giant paw, before delivering one of her own, that slashed across his cheek.

"Who are those cats?" Snakepaw spat once the tabby had run off.

Grim shook her head.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before."

She then let out a small gasp, as she saw a familiar light red pelt running her way.

Redpaw!  
She wanted to tell her to stop, to stay right where she was, and to not join the fight, but she couldn't. If anyone in her clan found out that she had a daughter with someone who wasn't part of their clan, she shook her head, she didn't want to think about what they'd do to her, or her daughter.

Beside Redpaw was a small light brown tom, a reddish brown tom with black legs, a larger black tom with white spots, a white she-cat with black spots, and a brown tom with a darker brown tail.

They've come to fight, she realized with a sinking feeling, that she might have to fight against her daughter after all.

She watched as her daughter's small group disbanded, and they went off in all directions.

Thankfully, Redpaw did not come towards her, instead, she started battling with Shattered Mouth, a young cat with broken and jagged teeth.

She knew she should be rooting for her clan mate, but she couldn't help but to feel a surge of pride, when Redpaw pinned Shattered Mouth down.

"You're lucky WaterClan isn't here, it would suck having to fight against your own clanmates, traitor!" the red and black tom spat at Snakepaw, who hissed in return, and jumped on him, gripping the fur of his neck in his teeth.

For what seemed like days, the fighting carried on, until nothing but yowls and wails filled her ears.

Then, it was over.

She looked around, seeing mangled bloody bodies lying in the wake of destruction. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she searched the area for Redpaw.

Then, she spotted her, sitting down, and wailing beside the body of the light brown tom who had come with her.

She longed to go and comfort her, but she knew she couldn't.

Instead, she gave her one last longing glance, before turning away, and padding off with what was left of her clan.

* * *

WaterClan

"Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around the long log!" Bass-star yowled.

Thistleburr's ears perked slightly, her leader was actually starting to sound like a leader. His meows sounded more confident, and when she padded up to the long log, he saw that he was standing with his head up, and his chest out.

He actually looks like he belongs there, she thought to herself, wondering if Blackfur and his followers felt the same.

She hoped so, then maybe they'd think twice about their plan.

"It has come to my attention that Driftdust is no longer able to mentor Bramblepaw-"

"He wasn't able to mentor him in the first place!" Blackfur spat, cutting the leader off.

"So, I have decided to ask Thistleburr if she would like to be a mentor for Bramblepaw," Bass-star meowed, either not hearing what Blackfur had said, or just choosing to ignore him.

Thistleburr's eyes then widened, as she realized what her leader had said, he was choosing her to mentor Bramblepaw? She couldn't believe it, she hadn't even been a warrior that long, and did she even want to mentor him? If it had been any other apprentice, she would have jumped at the chance. However, this was Bramblepaw, a cat who seemed to go along with whatever plans his father had in mind. A cat who just stood there when he killed Cloudstream.

There still could be hope for him though, perhaps she could use this as an oppourtunity to get him off of the path of darkness. Maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to tell Bass-star about what had happened to Cloudstream, after all, Blackfur wouldn't kill his own son, would he?

"Outrageous!" Blackfur spat as Thistleburr slowly walked up to Bramblepaw.

He regarded her with a glare, and brushed her off, when she went in to touch noses with him.

"I should be Bramblepaw's mentor, I'm the best warrior here, he's my son!" Blackfur continued to rant.

"I don't know if you should mentor anyone Blackfur, because the last time I checked, you don't really have a good track record when it comes to your apprentices," Bass-star meowed evenly.

"It's not my fault Snakepaw decided to leave the clan, he did that on his own free will!" Blackfur spat.

"No matter, I've made my decision, that is the end."

Bass-star jumped off of the long log, and padded back to his den.

"I'm glad Bass-star picked you to be Bramblepaw's mentor, I know you'll do great," Drifdust meowed, padding up to her.

This was the first time that Thistleburr had actually seen Driftdust since he learned the news about Cloudstream, and his appearance shot a pang through her.

His dull brown pelt clung to his scrawny body, and his golden eyes, which used to glitter with mischief and excitement, were now empty and lifeless, as though all the light inside had been snuffed out.

"Thank you Driftdust," she meowed.

He nodded at her, before retiring to his den.

Thistleburr turned her attention to Bramblepaw.

"Come on, we're going hunting."

"No," he spat, turning away and sitting down defiantly, "I'm not doing anything you tell me to.

"You have to, I'm your mentor," she meowed, trying to keep from losing her temper. After all, she didn't want to make things worse than they already are.

"I said no, now leave me alone."

"Fine!" she spat with her fur bristling, "If you don't want to help hunt, then you can go hungry tonight!"

He jumped up, and faced her, with his ears back, and his back arched.

"You can't do that!" he hissed.

"You want to bet? I can go and talk to Bass-star right now."

"Fine, fine, let's go hunting, but I won't like it," he spat.

"I don't care if you like it, it is your duty to your clan to go hunting for them when your mentor tells you to," Thistleburr meowed sternly.

She knew she shouldn't be so harsh on him, not if she wanted him to come to her side, but she didn't know of any other way to get him to listen.

As they padded towards the river, he kept mumbling about how WaterClan wasn't actually a clan anymore, not with Bass-star and Driftdust in charge. Thistleburr tuned most of what he said out. After all, it was mostly his father talking, not him.

She had just started to sit down, to begin her fishing, when she heard the unmistakable mewlings of a kit.

Did one of Icerunner's kits somehow get out of the nursery, she wondered, as she nosed around, trying to find the source of the noise.

That's when she spotted it, a small blood covered she-kit, lying beside an even smaller blood covered she-kit.

She let out a small gasp, when she realized that the smaller of the two kits was dead.  
What are they doing out here? She wondered, they weren't from any clan that she could smell, and they didn't seem old enough to be travelling alone.

"Oh look, two rogues, we shall call them Bloodkit and Deadkit," Bramblepaw meowed.

"We're not naming them that!" Thistleburr spat, surprised at her apprentice's insensitivity, sure his father was a jerk, but that didn't mean that he had to stoop so low as to poke fun at dead and injured kits.

"I'm sorry," he looked down at his paws, "I sometimes make bad jokes when I'm afraid."

Thistleburr stared at him with surprise, this was the first time she'd ever seen any real emotion from him, most of the time, he just acted however his father acted.

"Come on, we will take the living one back to the camp, and see what Bass-star decides, and then we'll come back and bury the other one," Thistleburr meowed.

To her surprise, Bramblepaw didn't argue, maybe bringing him to her side would be easier than she thought.

She then picked up the small kit in her jaws. Her heart nearly dropped, when she noticed how limp she was, as though she was preparing to go to StarClan too.

She just had to hope that she wouldn't, and that Ripplestorm and Thornpaw would be able to help her, and that Bass-star would be willing to take her in, despite her not being a clan born cat.

She knew that the rule about non-clan borns would have to change, if WaterClan ever wanted to stand a chance.


	29. Getting Back to Normal (DarkClan)

_**A/N: Thank you for liking it and reviewing it A.L. Lin :)**_

 _ **Guest, do you mind if Blacktail is a future character? Because if so, I have a plan for him, if not, that's cool too**_

* * *

"I wonder if I'll get to mentor one of Spottedtuft's kits, they should be ready in about a moon, right?" Beaverpool meowed. Shortly after returning home after the alley cat battle, he received his warrior name.

"No way, if anyone is going to mentor one of Spottedtuft's kits, it's going to be me and Duskblaze, we're been warriors longer than you," Dawnwatcher pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure if I tell Duskblaze to let me mentor Shadekit, he will."

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, even after nearly dying, and seeing multiple cats die, Beaverpool was still the same immature brat that he had been before they left.

"What if they pick me to mentor Shadekit?" she asked.

"Ugh, then that means I'll have to mentor Sprucekit," Beaverpool grumbled.

"Thanks a lot! I didn't want you to be my mentor anyway!" Sprucekit spat, as she walked by with Fadedpaw and Shadekit, both of the toms glared at Beaverpool, but didn't say anything.

"Hello Fadedpaw," Dawnwatcher meowed.

"Hi Dawnwatcher, how are you?" Fadedpaw asked.

It didn't take long after the battle for them to become friends again, which Dawnwatcher was grateful for.

Two moons ago, she never would have admitted it, but she liked having Fadedpaw as a friend.

"I'm good, just trying to ignore this mouse-brain," Dawnwatcher muttered, rolling her eyes in Beaverpool's direction.

"What are you talking to him for?" Beaverpool spat, glaring at Fadedpaw.

"Um, he's my friend, ever since we made up, you've asked the same question, and I've given you the same answer," Dawnwatcher meowed evenly.  
She was getting real tired of Beaverpool's jealousy issues, they weren't even mates, nor would they ever be.

"Whatever, don't come crawling to me when I find another mate!"

"Thank StarClan," Dawnwatcher muttered, when Beaverpool ran off.

"I'm going to take the kits back to the nursery," Fadedpaw meowed.

"Okay," Dawnwatcher licked his cheek, before padding over to the warrior's den.

"You have to make a choice Tanglebriar, it's been over a moon after all, it's either Foxfur or me," Brown-nose meowed.

"She shouldn't have to make a choice because you tell her to," Briarback spat.

"But she can't keep us waiting forever," Brown-nose protested.

Dawnwatcher sat down, and tucked her paws beneath her, watching the conversation unfold.

On one paw, Briarback was right, Tanglebriar shouldn't have to be forced to choose until she was ready, on the other paw, it wasn't fair for her to keep stringing them both on.

"I think whoever Tanglebriar doesn't choose, should be Dawnwatcher's mate," Duskblaze meowed.

"What?" Dawnwatcher spat, jumping up to her paws. She didn't know whether to be angry that he just offered her up like that, or surprised that he wasn't with Beaverpool, she didn't think she had ever seen them apart, not even when Beaverpool was an apprentice, and Duskblaze was a warrior.

"Well, it has to be better than Beaverpool," Briarback pointed out. Dawnwatcher sighed, she did have a point.

She didn't just want to be some cat's rebound mate though, she wanted someone to love her for her, some cat who wasn't Beaverpool.

"Beaverpool isn't so bad," Foxfur meowed.

Dawnwatcher snapped her attention to him, staring at him with surprise.

If it had been Duskblaze, she wouldn't have been surprised, after all, he was nearly as bad as Beaverpool, but this was coming from Foxfur.

"Are you serious? Try having that brat as an apprentice, he never listened to anything I told him to do, and when I tried to dole out punishments to him, he just pushed them onto another apprentice!" Briarback spat.

"That's not right, he should have never been made a warrior!" Tanglebriar exclaimed, she then looked down at her paws, "Though, I don't suppose I'm the best cat to talk about this stuff with, after all, I'm a failure as a mentor, today, my apprentice told me that he'd rather stay in the nursery, and spend time with the kits full time rather than be a warrior."

"It's not your fault, Fadedpaw's siblings are in there, I'm sure he'll change his mind after they get apprenticed," Foxfur meowed.

"Yeah, and he'll be a great warrior when his time comes," Dawnwatcher agreed.

He may not have been the strongest cat in the clan, or the fastest, but he was really good at coming up with plans. Not to mention, he had the guts to try and befriend a dog. She wasn't sure what the current status on that was though, and she was a bit afraid to know.

What if he wanted her to come meet the dog? She shuddered, feeling her fur prick, as she thought about it.

"Speaking of apprentices, I should take mine hunting," Foxfur meowed.

Brown-nose padded after him.

"Larkpaw and I will come with you."

"Let's hope they they don't claw each other's pelts off," Briarback meowed once they had left.

"Okay, so we talked about bad apprentices, let's talk about bad mentors now," Duskblaze meowed.

Dawnwatcher jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, she had forgotten that he was even there.

She half expected Beaverpool to make some snide remark, about how Briarback was the worst mentor, just to get under her fur, but he wasn't in there, thank StarClan.

"If I had to pick someone, it would be Marshstep, her apprentice, Steampaw, would always come to me for help, when it should be her job," Briarback grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I saw that, I always just thought that maybe you, Beaverpool, Marshstep, and Steampaw, were all just together in one big group, or something," Tanglebriar meowed.

"Well, I'm bored, so later," Duskblaze meowed, padding out of the warrior's den.

Dawnwatcher thought about going after him, and maybe inviting him to go out hunting without Beaverpool, but she couldn't be bothered, besides Duskblaze was probably going after Beaverpool at this very moment.

Instead, she turned to Tanglebriar.

"So, you have two toms fighting over your affection, any idea who you'll pick?" she asked.

"Well, Foxfur is very nice to me, though, I don't really care for his temper towards our other clanmates, and Brown-nose can be a bit overbearing, but he is extremely loyal to the clan, and I truly believe he has a good heart, honestly, I have no idea, part of me is saying to choose neither of them, but I don't know."

Tanglebriar looked down at her paws.

"Well, you know that no matter what happens, someone is going to get hurt," Briarback meowed.

"I know, who would you choose?" Tanglebriar asked, looking up at the other she-cat.

Briarback shook her head.

"That's not the life for me, I neither needed, nor ever wanted a mate."

"What about you Dawnwatcher?" Tanglebriar asked.

"I'm not sure, but after travelling with Foxfur, and seeing how bossy he was, I really don't think I'd choose him, plus, Brown-nose is the better looking one out of the two, Foxfur just looks odd," she answered honestly.

"You really shouldn't judge a cat by their appearance," Briarback meowed stiffly.

Dawnwatcher felt a pang of guilt, during pretty much all of her kit-hood, Briarback was teased because of her tail, or lack there of.

She didn't know the whole story, just that she lost it during an ordeal with WaterClan.

"Briarback, I'm sorry," she meowed softly, looking down at her paws.

"I think I'm going to sleep now, I want to do the dawn patrol," Briarback meowed, padding over to her nest.

Dawnwatcher let out a sigh, just when she thought she was becoming friends with some of her denmates, she had to go and say the wrong thing. She just hoped that she'd be able to make things right.

* * *

D **arkClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Smokepelt - grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Dustmuzzle - grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Briarback - white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Tanglebriar - lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**

 **Marshstep - lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**

 **Pinefrost - lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**

 **Brown-nose - white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**

 **Foxfur - reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**

 **Dawnwatcher - white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Duskblaze - black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Beaverpool - brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Fadedpaw - grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Steampaw - small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Willowpaw - yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Larkpaw - reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Gullpaw - pale gray tabby tom**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Shadekit - fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Sprucekit - dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to Guest for submitting Blacktail, and James Kelly for submitting Flamestorm.**_


	30. Buckspring's Doubts (FlowerClan)

"Are they gone?" Honeysucklenose grumbled, once Golfball and Briarpaw had left the Elder's den, after doing their tasks.  
"Yes, you know, you can't keep blaming Golfball for Gopherpaw's death, it's not his fault," Cloverear meowed.

"Yes it is!" Honeysucklenose spat with her eyes blazing, "If he never went on and on about his old kittypet life, then Gopherpaw never would have longed to go there."

"He was just sharing about his past, and I'm sure Gopherpaw shared some stories about his past too," Cloverear meowed.

"Well, Gopherpaw's stories didn't get any cat killed!"

"Gopherpaw left on his own free will, no cat forced him to go."  
Gladepaw turned away from the arguing pair, and stumbled out of the Elder's den.

"Hey Buckspring!" he called when he saw the medicine cat talking with Flamestorm.

"Hey, if you're looking for Fawnberry, she took Snowpaw out hunting," he meowed.

"Oh, that's cool, how's she liking having an apprentice?" Gladepaw asked.

"Well," Buckspring pranced over to him, lowering his meow to a whisper, "she says she loves being a mentor, and being able to teach the younger cats things, but she also says that Snowpaw is a spoiled brat."

"I don't remember her being that bad as a kit, she always seemed like one ball of energy to me," Gladepaw meowed.

"Well, you know, the runt attitude, all runts have an attitude."

"True, so, how is it being a full blown medicine cat?" Gladepaw asked.

"It's okay, a little bit more work than before, and I miss Flutterwing."

Shortly after they got back to their clan, Flutterwing went to StarClan.

"Me too, she was a great medicine cat," Gladepaw meowed, giving his friend a comforting lick behind his ear.

"Yeah, you know, Elkkit and Moosekit will be apprenticed soon, I wonder if I should ask if one of them can be a medicine cat apprentice."

"Is that even allowed?" Gladepaw asked. He knew that usually, if a cat was close to another cat, they would not be able to mentor them. He wasn't sure if it was the same for medicine cats though.

"I don't see why not, I mean, it's not like I actually like the little mouse-brains or anything," Buckspring scoffed.

"Oh come on," Gladepaw rolled his eyes, "You know you love your younger brothers."

"Yeah, but I also sometimes want to leave them out as hawk bait."

"Buckspring! That's awful!" Gladepaw exclaimed. He knew his friend was joking though, and that'd he'd never actually leave his siblings, nor any other cat, out as hawk bait.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure we could score a pretty big hawk with one of them, especially Moosekit, think about it, one giant hawk could feed the wholeeeeeeeeee clan."

"Or maybe the wholeeeeeeeeee clan could feed that giant hawk," Flamestorm piped up, startling Gladepaw a bit, he had forgotten that he was there.

"Can you imagine if a hawk ate the whole clan except for the three of us?" Buckspring snorted.

"And Fawnberry," Gladepaw meowed, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Okay, fine, and Fawnberry."

"If that happened, I think we wouldn't be a clan anymore," Flamestorm meowed.

"Of course we would! I'd be clan leader, Buckstar has a nice ring to it, does it not?"

"You can't be clan leader, you're the medicine cat," Gladepaw pointed out.

"I'll be both, I'll be all powerful, every cat will adore me."

"Everyone? Who's everyone? There's just going to be four cats in the clan including you," Flamestorm meowed.

"True, okay, let's talk about what I'd do if I was leader," Buckspring cleared his throat, "If I was leader, the first thing I'd do, is give Gladepaw his warrior name, and find a way to train him, so that he can fight and hunt like the rest of us, because, he went to the twoleg place to search for Redpaw and Gopherpaw, and I believe that he deserves to be in the warrior's den with you, or Fawnberry, or any of the other warriors."

"Thank you Buckspring," Gladepaw meowed, he felt like he was about to burst from happiness. Never before, had anyone said that they think he should be a warrior. Never before, had anyone ever believed in him enough.

"I'm only just telling the truth."

Buckspring turned to Flamestorm,

"You don't have an apprentice, do you?"

"No, but hopefully I get one after some of the older kits get made into apprentices."

"Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you would go to HerbClan, and get some herbs for me, I would go myself, but I don't want to leave the clan unattended, not so soon after losing Flutterwing anyway."

"I'll be happy to help, I'll just go get permission from Flowerstar first," Flamestorm meowed.

"Thank you!" Buckspring called after his retreating form, before turning to Gladepaw.

"Look, I really need to talk to you, in private."

"What about?" Gladepaw asked, looking around to make sure that no other cats were close enough to hear what was being said.

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you, you make my heart beat like the wings of the hawk that will eat our clan," Buckspring whispered.

"What?" Gladepaw's eyes widened with shock, "You can't be serious!"

He couldn't could he? After all, he was a medicine cat, not to mention Fawnberry.

"Of course I'm not serious, you should have seen your face, but the real reason I wanted to talk to you in private, is because I'm a medicine cat, and as you know, medicine cats sometimes get signs from StarClan."

"Yeah, and?" Gladepaw asked, feeling relieved that his friend wasn't actually in love with him, and for some reason, slightly disappointed.

"What if I just so happened to get a sign that you should be a warrior?"

"Did you?"

Gladepaw tried not to get his hopes up, all he ever wanted was to be a warrior, and if Buckspring had a sign, and StarClan deemed it so, then that might actually mean...

"Well, no."

All that happiness that Gladepaw had just felt, came crashing down, leaving a hollow feeling inside his chest.

"Oh."

"But that's okay, I mean, as long as Flowerstar believes that I had a sign, that's all that matters right?"  
"Wait," Gladepaw narrowed his eyes, "So what you're saying, is that you're going to lie about a sign from StarClan to Flowerstar?"

"It's not exactly lying if it's the right thing to do, is it?"

Gladepaw shook his head.

"It's not the right thing if it's a lie, especially a lie about StarClan, this kind of thing could lead you down the path towards the Dark Forest," he hissed.

"I don't think one little lie will automatically make me a candidate for the Dark Forest," Buckspring scoffed.

"Either way, it's not the will of StarClan, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I don't want my whole destiny to be based on a lie."

"What do I care about the will of StarClan? What do they care about us?" Buckspring spat.

"Buckspring, you can't be serious!" Gladepaw gasped, not believing what he was hearing. Was his friend, and medicine cat, actually saying that StarClan didn't care about them?

"If they cared so much about us, then where were they when we were fighting the alley cats? Why did they allow Gopherpaw, and all those other cats they were supposed to be looking after to get killed?" he shook his head, "You know, when I go to the moon pond to share tongues with StarClan, you know what I see?"

"What?" Gladepaw asked, trying to find the right words to comfort his friend about Gopherpaw, but not coming up with anything, and instead, opting to just listen.

"Nothing, I see nothing, I've never had a dream, and I've never had any real signs. StarClan may have been here once before, but they aren't here now."

"No," Gladepaw gasped, "You're wrong."

He looked up at the sky, which had begun to darken as night fell onto the camp.

Buckspring was wrong, StarClan was still there, looking over them, weren't they?

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Flowerstar - eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Spottedtuft - spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Buckspring - fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Sandyfawn - sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Golfball)**

 **Pricklenose - gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly (mates with Dawnbreeze, father of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **(Apprentice: Briarpaw)**

 **Pansystep - orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**

 **Silverpetal - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**

 **Hollyshade - dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**

 **Fawnberry - fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**

 **Shimmerdust - black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Silentpaw)**

 **Fireleap - ginger tabby with white streaks and ear-tips, brown tail and dapples**

 **Flamestorm - ginger tom with a pure white tail and dark green eyes, has an ear torn at the tip**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Golfball - white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Redpaw - red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rainpaw - blue-gray she-cat with misty gray spots and paws; blue eyes; short legs and fluffy tail**

 **Gorsepaw- pale gray tabby tom with thin darker gray stripes; amber eyes**

 **Briarpaw - creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, green eyes**

 **Silentpaw - Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Snowpaw - small white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Doeleap - dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Sparkflame - dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarpaw, Softpaw, Silentpaw, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Shadowtail -black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Dawnbreeze - blue-Cream tortoiseshell with blue eyes and one cream paw (front right) (Mates with Pricklenose, mother of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Stormwillow - blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Gladepaw - young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Cloverear - dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes (father of Fawnberry, Buckspring, Moosekit, and Elkkit)**

 **Honeysucklenose - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Dandelionpelt - long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Moosekit - dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Elkkit - fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Amberkit - pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Foalkit - small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Dappledkit - calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

 **Mothkit - bright ginger she-cat with cream tabby stripes; blue eyes**

 **Pondkit - blue-Cream tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; her cream spots are very splotchy and faded**

 **Ashkit - pale ginger tom with gray ears and paws; amber eyes**


	31. Chores (HerbClan)

_**A/N: Sparkie, thanks, and I will try, but I stink at that kind of stuff.**_

 _ **I do not need anymore cats right now, I can barely keep track of the ones I have now XD**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's been over a moon, and we're still in trouble," Fennelpaw grumbled, biting into a mouse.

They had just finished their chores, and after that, they were allowed to grab a piece of fresh kill, before being sent back to their den.

Ever since they got back, they weren't allowed to step paw out of the camp, except to go collect fresh moss for the dens.

"It makes sense, after all, we did kind of start a battle," Parsleypaw meowed.

He wished that he had never decided to go in the first place. Not only did he not succeed in what he was trying to do, but he also made everything worse.

Not only that, but he learned a secret that he couldn't unlearn.

Was Tarragonstrike actually his father? Was he actually part DarkClan? He wanted to talk to Tarragonstrike about it, but he could never find the courage to face him, especially not now.

"Do you think what Sprigpaw said was true?" he whispered to Fennelpaw.

"You've asked me this like a gazillion times since we got back, and I'm going to give you the same answer I give you every time, Sprigpaw was a pathological liar, we can't trust anything he says, besides, us being related to Tarragonstrike? Please!"

"But what if he isn't lying? What if we're actually part DarkClan?"

"Well, then, you don't really have a reason to be afraid of them anymore, since they're part of you," Fennelpaw meowed, flicking his ear with his tail.

"If it is true, do you think Tarragonstrike knows that we know?" Parsleypaw asked, deciding to ignore Fennelpaw's remark about his fear of DarkClan.

"Doubt it, if he did, he wouldn't be torturing us like this."

He groaned and dug his claws into the ground.

"I just want to go out and hunt, I'm sick and tired of being stuck in the camp all day."

"I think Tarragonstrike would torture us whether we were his kits or not," Parsleypaw meowed, thinking back to a few nights ago, when Tarragonstrike growled at and swatted Yarrowkit for playing with his tail.

"Anyway, do you think Herbstar give us our warrior names next moon?" Fennelpaw asked.

"You maybe, but not me, I've never done anything to prove I'm warrior material," Parsleypaw sighed, looking down at his paws. He could picture it now, being fifty moons old, and still being an apprentice.

Valleyfrost poked his head into the apprentice's den.

"Are you two going to just sit there and chit chat all day, or are you going to clear out the warrior's den?"

"We already did that," Fennelpaw meowed.

"Oh really? Then why did Tarragonstrike tell me that he found a thorn in his nest?"

"He's probably just making that up to create trouble for us," Fennelpaw spat, he then whispered to Parsleypaw.

"Though, if there is a thorn in his nest, it's probably the will of StarClan that he gets pricked."

"I heard that!" Valleyfrost exclaimed.

He shook his head.

"You two are getting off easy, all you have to do is clear out the warrior's den, and the nursery, if you don't start respecting your tasks, and your clanmates, I might have a word with Herbstar about clearing ticks off the warriors."

"But they can clear off their own ticks!" Fennelpaw exclaimed.

Parsleypaw couldn't help but to shudder, as he imagined clearing off Tarragonstrike's ticks.

"What about Pebblepaw? Why isn't she getting this treatment? She came with us too," he then grumbled.

"Whitenose is in charge of Pebblepaw's punishments," Valleyfrost meowed.

"That makes sense, she is her mentor, but you're not mine, why are you telling me what to do?" Fennelpaw asked.

"Because," Valleyfrost shoved his muzzle against Fennelpaw's, "Araliaheart asked either Tarragonstrike or myself to decide what to do with you, and I figured it'd be easier to give you and your brother the same punishments."

"I guess it's better than what Tarragonstrike probably had in mind," Fennelpaw relented with a sigh.

Parsleypaw nodded, a shiver ran down his pelt, as he remembered when Tarragonstrike forced him across the DarkClan border.

He was glad that he wasn't his mentor, and he really hoped that Sprigpaw was lying about him being his father.

"Come on," Fennelpaw grumbled, getting up to his paws, "We better go re-do the warrior's den, before Tarragonstrike has another hissy fit."

"I heard that!" Valleyfrost called after them, as they made their way to the warrior's den.

"Oh look, it's HerbClan's most notorious bad cats," Ivytail meowed when they entered the den.

"Glad you noticed, the she-cats really love bad cats," Fennelpaw meowed, licking his paw, and swiping it over his ears.

"Hmm yes," Ivytail tilted her head, "You are starting to shape up quite nicely."

Parsleypaw looked down at his paws, feeling secondhand embarrassment for his brother. Fennelpaw on the other hand, didn't seem to notice that Ivytail was just messing with him.

"You think so? Do you want to go hunting with me after my punishment is over?" Fennelpaw meowed in a hope-filled voice.

"Ask me again when you're a warrior, though after the stunt you pulled, you probably won't be one for many more moons."

"Yeah!" the other cats exclaimed.

Parsleypaw gulped, and took a step back.

It seemed like all the warriors hated them. He shook his head, before this whole fiasco, Fennelpaw had been adored by pretty much everyone, now he was regarded with the same amount of hostility a him.

Guilt surged through him, this was all his fault, his brother might never have the standing he once had, and he might not be made a warrior on time because of him.

This time, he would leave the clan for good, and he wasn't going to let anyone find out.

* * *

 **HerbClan**

 ** _Leader:_ HerbStar - Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Araliaheart - small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fennelpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Fadingspots - elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Tarragonstrike - lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Oakpaw)**_

 **Valleyfrost - pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Whitenose - small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Ivytail - brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Flamepaw)**_

 **Breezeclaw - dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Fennelpaw- white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 **Parsleypaw- small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Russetpaw- dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Pebblepaw- pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Flamepaw- light amber shecat with very long claws. She has darker patches of sandy blond and is a short furred Persian cat**

 **Oakpaw - tall legged tom, mix of sandy brown and dark brown. He has eyes the colour of leaves**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Sagewind - striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Basilkit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Heathergaze - tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Petalkit - black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Anisekit - fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Dillkit - fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Carawaykit - white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Yarrowkit - light brown tabby tom with darker points**


	32. The New Deputy (WaterClan)

"Bass-star, we need to talk."

Thistleburr's ear's pricked forward, as she heard Driftdust's sharp meow come from Bass-star's den. His tone surprised her, he was usually so passive, but now he sounded angry.

"What about?" Bass-star asked. He sounded tired.

Thistleburr knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had to know what was going on.

"I still don't agree with attacking FlowerClan, that was wrong, they never did anything to us."

"We need more members to our clan, what do you expect us to do?" Bass-star meowed with his voice rising.

"For starters, we can start taking in rogues or loners, I mean, we took in Snowkit, and nothing bad happened."

"Yes, but that is just one small kit, besides, what if one of the rogues we decide to take in, was one of the rogues who killed Cloudstream?"

At the sound of her friend's name, Thistleburr felt a sharp prick in her heart, Cloudstream didn't deserve to die, and she definately didn't deserve to not get justice for her death. If only I were braver, she thought to herself.

"I'm beginning to think that it wasn't rogues who killed Cloudstream," Driftdust meowed, quiet enough that Thistleburr had to do a double take.

"What do you mean rogues didn't kill Cloudstream?" Bass-star asked, confirming what she thought he had said.

"Think about it, I never saw any sign of these rogues, and the blood on Blackfur's claws could have very well been Cloudstream's."

"I can't believe you're accusing Blackfur of something so dreadful! He's been nothing but a loyal clan member, who has gotten us out of several tight spots, sure he may be a little aggressive and overbearing, but to accuse him of murder? That's just perposterous!"

Thistleburr shook her head, Bass-star didn't know how wrong he was.

"Okay, so say Blackfur is completely innocent in all of this-"

"Of course he's innocent! He had three other cats to back him up, and no cat spoke against him."

"Yes, and those three cats are more than half of our warriors, which brings me back to my first point, we need to start accepting rogues and loners into the clan."

"No, that goes against the warrior code, we already broke it once by accepting Snowkit, and I will not break it a second time."

"What's the point of having a warrior code if there's no warriors left to follow it!"

Thistleburr was nearly knocked off of her paws, when Driftdust came stalking out of Bass-star's den.

"Sorry," he muttered without looking her way.

"Wait," she padded after him, he slowed a bit, allowing her to catch up.

"For what it's worth, I agree with you about allowing non-clan born cats into the clan."

"Thanks," Driftdust let out a small hiss, "I don't understand what is wrong with Bass-star! It's like he's letting Blackfur call the shots, it's like he doesn't have faith in himself or me."

"I wouldn't have faith in you either, you're a complete bird-brain, Driftdust."

Blackfur's cold meow send a shiver down Thistleburr's spine, and she turned her eyes to the ground, not daring to look at him.

"What do you want, Blackfur?" Driftdust asked with a slight edge to his meow, stepping in between Thistleburr and Blackfur, as though he knew she felt uncomfortable around him.

"I want you to do your job, and assign the patrols," Blackfur spat.

"I will assign the patrols when Bass-star asks me too."

"Well, Bass-star told me to tell you to assign the patrols, so get to it."

"I don't think you should be talking to your deputy in that tone Blackfur," Thistleburr heard Darksun meow from behind her.

"Hmm Darksun, you and whatever your apprentice's name is, can do border patrol," Blackfur meowed.

"Her name is Splashpaw, you should know that, she's your daughter for StarClan's sake!" Darksun spat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but like I said, you two can do border patrol."

"Actually," Driftdust meowed, "I want Darksun to teach Splashpaw some advanced fighting techniques, I want them to be able to defend themselves against any dangers that might lurk in our territory."

"I'll go get Splashpaw," Darksun meowed.

"Get back here!" Blackfur yowled to her retreating form. She just ignored him, which gave Thistleburr a feeling of triumpth.

"Blackfur, you and your apprentice, oh wait, I forgot, you don't have one," Driftdust sneered.

"I would have one if Snakepaw wasn't such a traitorous mouse-brain, though, that seems to run in your family doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Driftdust hissed, flattening his ears slightly.

"You're too dumb to be deputy, you don't even know how to assign patrols, you want to invite outsiders to join the clan, you wouldn't know how to follow the warrior code if it came up and bit you on the tail!"

"He follows it better than you!" Thistleburr spat. She then took a step back, realizing what she had just said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Blackfur asked coolly.

"I just mean that you keep trying to boss everyone around, even though you're just a warrior," she stammered out, wishing that she could say what was actually on her mind, that he had killed one of his own clanmates, not by accident, or self defence.

"Oh about me just being a warrior, I've been talking to Bass-star, and he told me that he might make me deputy," Blackfur meowed.

"I don't think so!" Driftdust spat.

"It's true, in fact, he might make an annoucement any time now."

"That's a mouse-brained idea, I bet if that happens, it won't be a moon before you kill him, and become leader, and then WaterClan really will be doomed!"

"I'm insulted you think so lowly of me Driftdust, I would never kill Bass-star, he's our noble leader, and I would never not want to be seen as anything less than worthy in the eyes of StarClan."

"Yeah, Blackfur would be the best deputy WaterClan has ever seen," Morningmist meowed, padding over to them.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you haven't given up your position yet, you were never one to stick with something for long," she added.

"Yeah, wasn't he once a medicine cat apprentice?" Blackfur asked.

"You were a medicine cat apprentice?" Thistleburr asked.

"What is she doing here? Doesn't she have things to do?" Morningmist sniffed.

"Yes, but not for very long, I learned early on that I didn't exactly have the stomach to care for injured cats," Driftdust meowed, ignoring Morningmist.

"Seriously, if she's just going to stand around she shouldn't be Bramblepaw's apprentice!"

"I agree, I need my son to have a capable mentor," Blackfur meowed.

"Thistleburr is a pefectly capable mentor," Driftdust sighed.

"Well, she is a better mentor than you, I'll give her that."

"I still think you'd be a better mentor for Bramblepaw," Morningmist meowed, nuzzling Blackfur.

"Driftdust, Blackfur, can I talk to you in my den for a moment?" Bass-star asked.

"Yes Bass-star," Blackfur meowed, before turning to Driftdust, "It looks like both of our destinys are about to change."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Good luck," Thistleburr told Driftdust, her heart was racing with worry. What if Bass-star really was going to make Blackfur the deputy instead of Driftdust? It couldn't end very well, and she didn't want to imagine a clan with Blackfur as the leader.

She had to do something, but she couldn't do it alone.

She was about to go to Darksun, to tell her about what had happened to Cloudstream, after all, it would be harder for him to kill them both, wouldn't it? When her path was blocked by Bramblepaw.

"My father's going to be made deputy," he proudly meowed.

"Not if I can help it," Thistleburr growled lowly under her breath. She doubted Bramblepaw heard what she said, because he continued.

"It's a good thing too, Driftdust is too much of a mouse-brain, my father told me that he hears voices."

"Driftdust could be the looniest cat in the world, and he'd still be a better deputy than Blackfur!" Thistleburr spat. She was annoyed that after all her efforts to be nice to her apprentice, that he was still the little annoying Blackfur clone that he always was.

"What's going on?" Darksun asked, padding over with Splashpaw a mouse tail behind her.

"Apparently Bass-star is going to make Blackfur deputy," Thistleburr meowed.

"I know it says in the warrior code, that the leader's word is law, but I don't know if I can get behind him on this, making Blackfur deputy will only bring disaster," Darksun meowed, sounding worried.

"It just doesn't make sense, a moon ago, Bass-star didn't much like Blackfur, and now he might be making him deputy?" Thistleburr shook her head, "It has me wondering what he's holding over him."

Darksun opened her mouth, but her meows were drowned out, by Driftdust racing out of Bass-star's den, yowling.

"Get Ripplestorm! Bass-star's been bitten by an adder!"

Thistleburr couldn't believe her ears, what was an adder doing in their camp, and in Bass-star's den?

"It must be a sign from StarClan," Darksun meowed, as though she was reading her thoughts, "I think they're angry at Bass-star since he was considering making Blackfur deputy."

"He better not die before he does make him deputy!" Bramblepaw spat.

"What's going on?" Icerunner asked, poking her head out of the nursery.

"Bass-star's been bitten by an adder!" Thistleburr exclaimed.

"Oh no! What if there are more in the camp? What if my kits get attacked?" Icerunner retreated back to the nursery.

"WaterClan is doomed! What have we done to deserve this?" Splashpaw wailed.

"It's not doomed, our father will be leader, and WaterClan will be strong again," Bramblepaw meowed, wrapping his tail around his sister.

"Blackfur won't be leader, Driftdust will," Darksun growled.

"We'll see about that!" Morningmist spat.

For what seemed like moons, the chaos continued, with cats running around and yowling, making predictions about what would happen to the future of WaterClan.

Then, everything went silent, when Driftdust stepped onto the long log.

"Let everyone who is able to catch their own prey, gather around the long log," he meowed.

"You don't think?" Darksun meowed, she shook her head, and padded towards the long log with Splashpaw not far behind.

"I regret to inform you, that Bass-star did not survive the adder attack," Driftdust began.

"I bet you planted the adder in his den! You knew he was going to make me deputy, so you took him out before he had the chance!" Blackfur yowled.

"That's impossible, he was with me the whole time before you both went to go talk to Bass-star," Thistleburr spat.

"What did Bass-star want to talk to you about anyway?" Palmtail asked.

"Bass-star was going to make me deputy before he was bitten by the adder, which would make me the rightful leader," Blackfur meowed.

"He never said it though, he never appointed you before StarClan, which means, I'm the rightful leader," Driftdust growled.

"He's right, you being leader would break the warrior code," Darksun meowed.

"Fine, but it won't last long, I bet he won't be leader for half a moon before he decides it's too difficult for him!" Blackfur spat, sitting down.

Thistleburr feared that he wouldn't give up that easily though, and she would have to try to keep a closer eye on him, without him finding out.

"As your new leader, I think it is time that I choose a deputy. The cat I have in mind, has always been an avid follower of the warrior code, they have always helped out other cats in need, I am proud to have this cat be my successor, and I know that they will be a wonderful leader when their time comes, the new deputy is-"

Blackfur took a step forward with his head held high.

"Darksun!"

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Bass-star - dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Driftdust - small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Ripplestorm - small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Palmtail - cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Darksun - slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Blackfur - black tom with blue eyes**

 **Thistleburr - slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Morningmist - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Thornpaw - thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Bramblepaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Splashpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Thornpaw - thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Icerunner - silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes (mother of Flashkit, Bubblekit, and Bluekit, foster mother of Snowkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Flashkit - white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Bubblekit - bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Bluekit - identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

 **Snowkit - white furred, strong she-cat with black eyes, and one blind eye; scarred all over (originally a rogue)**


	33. Patrols (DarkClan)

_**A/N: So in the last chapter, I forgot that Bass-star was supposed to have nine lives.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Do you guys have any good warrior name suggestions for Fennelpaw, Gladepaw, and Fadedpaw?**_

* * *

A loud yowl awoke Dawnwatcher from her sleep, she lifted her head, feeling fear rumble up in her chest, were they being attacked?

She felt Brown-nose's pelt brush against hers as he stirred beside her.

"Go back to sleep, it's only Foxfur," he meowed softly.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's upset that Tanglebriar rejected him."

"She rejected you too," Dawnwatcher pointed out.

"Yeah," Brown-nose meowed, the moss beneath him russled as he turned over, "but I am better at holding in my emotions than he is."

"Are you two going to sit there gossiping like apprentices, or are you going to let us sleep?" Dustmuzzle spat from the other side of the den.

"Yeah, us older warriors need our sleep," Smokepelt grumbled.

Dawnwatcher thought about saying something back, but she decided not to, she didn't want to antagonize them any further.

Instead, she started patting her moss down with her paws, hoping to get a bit more sleep, when she smelled a slightly putrid odor as Foxfur padded into the den.

He was moving slowly, and his lower back was nearly to the ground, as though he were frightened or something.

As he passed her, she noticed that clumps of wet dirt was sticking to the long fur on the back of his legs, that must be where the smell was coming from.

Beaverpool must have noticed it too, because the next thing Dawnwatcher heard was.

"For StarClan's sake Foxfur! Don't you know how to wash after going to the dirt place? You smell worse than crowfood!"

"Yeah, we don't want you in here like that!" Marshstep spat.

A low growl sounded from beside Beaverpool, as Duskblaze lifted his head.

"Can you all shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

"No! Foxfur smells!" Beaverpool hissed.

"Leave him alone, it's not his fault," Pinefrost meowed softly, padding over to Foxfur, and nosing his side with her muzzle, "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Finally, I hope they don't come back," Beaverpool meowed once the two cats left.

"Watch what you say about my sister," Marshstep growled.

"That is enough!" Smokepelt jumped up to his paws, and dust started flying around, as he angrily paced around the den. He stopped pacing when he reached Marshstep.  
"You go wake up Steampaw, and you two can do border patrol, if he asks why he has to be up so early, you tell him it's because his mentor won't be quiet long enough to let other cats sleep!"

"Um, no, the last time I looked, you weren't Windsnout," Marshstep meowed, turning away from Smokepelt.

"Thank you Marshstep, but I actually agree with Smokepelt on this, we need to start assigning the patrols now," Windsnout meowed, poking his head into the den.

Dawnwatcher groaned, great, she wouldn't be able to get more sleep after all.

"Do you want me to finish assigning the patrols Windsnout, or do you want to take it from here?" Smokepelt asked.

"I think you've been doing a fine job of it so far, and I could use some sleep," Windsnout meowed.

"What? That's not allowed!" Beaverpool hissed.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, since when did Beaverpool care what was allowed and what wasn't? Besides, there was never anything in the warrior code that stated that the patrols couldn't be assigned by someone who wasn't the deputy, was there?

She didn't exactly know, she didn't have it memorized. She thought a lot of the rules on there were kind of dumb, especially the one that stated that elders must get fed first. The warriors and apprentices were the ones who burned up all their energy catching the prey in the first place, and not only that, the elders were just going to die soon anyway.

"Brown-nose you and Larkpaw can do hunting patrol," Smokepelt continued, making his way around the den.

"Briarback, you and Dustmuzzle can join the border patrol, I want you two to patrol the border we share with FlowerClan," he turned to Marshstep, "And I want you and Steampaw to patrol the border we share with WaterClan."

When no one moved, he let out a small hiss.

"What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"Yes, Smokepelt," Briarback meowed evenly.

"Whatever," Dustmuzzle grumbled, and the two cats padded out of the den together, with Brown-nose and Marshstep following behind.

Smokepelt then turned to Tanglebriar.

"You and Fadedpaw can join the hunting patrol, if he's not in the apprentice's den, he's probably in the nursery."

As Tanglebriar started to leave the den, Pinefrost padded back in.

"Where's Foxfur?" Smokepelt asked.

"With Swirlingmist, he's not feeling well."

"Since Foxfur isn't feeling well, can I take Gullpaw out on border patrol?" Duskblaze asked.

Dawnwatcher hissed internally at herself, she should have thought about that! Taking Gullpaw out on patrol would have been the perfect oppourtunity to show that she would be the perfect mentor for one of Spottedtuft's kits.

"That will be fine, you two can patrol border that we share with HerbClan," Smokepelt meowed, answering Duskblaze's question.

He then turned his attention to Beaverpool.

"You and Dawnwatcher can join the hunting patrol."

His words ran like ice through her veins. He was pairing her up with Beaverpool?

"Can't Beaverpool join the border patrol with me?" Duskblaze asked. Normally, Dawnwatcher hated her brother's obsession with the annoying warrior, but this time, she welcomed it.

"No, I think it's best if you two don't spent all your time attached at the tail," Smokepelt spat, turning to Pinefrost.

"You and Willowpaw can go to HerbClan to collect any herbs that Swirlingmist might need."

"What are you waiting for? Get to it!" Smokepelt spat at Dawnwatcher, who was still sitting in the den.

She sighed, and looked over at Beaverpool, who was pacing around excitedly.

"This is going to be so much fun since we won't have stupid Duskblaze putting a damper on our fun time," he meowed.

"Isn't he your best friend?" Dawnwatcher asked, dodging to avoid a kit, who was preparing to leap on his, or her, sibling, she didn't get a good look at which kit it was.

"As if anyone could ever be worthy enough of being best friends with me," Beaverpool scoffed.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, and brushed past him, not believing that what he said even warranted a response. She scanned the clearing for Fadedpaw and Tanglebriar, hoping that they hadn't left yet.  
She breathed out a sigh of relief, when she saw that they were waiting at the entrance of the camp with Brown-nose and Larkpaw.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Tangblebriar asked.

"Who made you in charge?" Beaverpool spat with the fur on his spine rising.

Tanglebriar drew back, as though Beaverpool had slapped her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Fadedpaw growled, standing in between Tanglebriar and Beaverpool.

Beaverpool too a step towards Fadedpaw, so that their muzzles were nearly touching.

"Or what Fadedkit?"

Fadedpaw let out a low growl, and started swishing his tail from side to side.

"That is enough!" Brown-nose growled, "Tanglebriar is in charge, because she's been a warrior longer than anyone in this group."

"It doesn't matter who's in charge, can we just go now? I want to go and catch the biggest mouse that the clan has ever seen!" Larkpaw exclaimed.

"She's right, the clan won't get fed if we just stand here fighting all day," Dawnwatcher pointed out.

"Let's go then."

As Dawnwatcher followed her clanmates out of the camp, she was hit by a cool, crisp breeze that sent a shiver down her pelt.

She looked up at the trees, noticing that they were starting to be less green, and more of a yellowish orange colour; leaf-fall was coming.

"Did you hear about what happened at WaterClan?" Brown-nose asked.

"Bass-star died!" Larkpaw blurted out before any of the other cats had a chance to say anything.

Dawnwatcher looked at the apprentice with surprise, didn't Bass-star just become their leader only a few moons ago?

"But he has nine lives, right?" Tanglebriar asked.

"Apparently not, because he's dead, like he didn't come back," Brown-nose meowed.

Dawnwatcher couldn't stop the shiver that had forced its way down her spine. So far, WaterClan had lost many of their members, HerbClan had lost Tansyheart, and FlowerClan had lost Flutterwing and Gopherpaw, was DarkClan destined to lose someone next?

"Bass-star was so dumb, he probably got lost on his way to the moon pond when it came time to receive his nine lives," Beaverpool meowed.

"I guess that means Driftdust is the leader now, StarClan help us all," Dawnwatcher muttered, knowing that the four clans needed each other to thrive, and with someone like Driftdust in charge, it didn't seem possible that WaterClan would last much longer.

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 **Medicine Cat: Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokepelt - grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Dustmuzzle - grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Briarback - white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Tanglebriar - lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**

 **Marshstep - lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**

 **Pinefrost - lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**

 **Brown-nose - white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**

 **Foxfur - reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**

 **Dawnwatcher - white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Duskblaze - black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Beaverpool - brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 **Queens:**

 **Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Fadedpaw - grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Steampaw - small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Willowpaw - yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Larkpaw - reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Gullpaw - pale gray tabby tom**

 **Kits:**

 **Shadekit - fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Sprucekit - dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**


	34. The Problem With Kits (FlowerClan)

_**A/N: Sparkie, a prophecy will appear in the next chapter :)**_

* * *

"Hi Gladerunner," Fawnberry greeted, nuzzling his cheek. Gladerunner bristled slightly, feeling both pride and guilt well up in his chest at the sound of his new name. He wasn't sure if he deserved to carry that name. After all, what if Buckspring had lied to Flowerstar, and that was the only reason why he had it?

It wasn't like he'd done anything deserving to receive his full name except fail to bring Gopherpaw home.

"What's wrong? You look pensive."

Gladerunner shook his head, and looked at Fawnberry, who was standing there with a look of worry on her face.

"Just thinking about Stormwillow's kits," he lied.

Fawnberry's eyes lit up.

"Oh I know! Aren't they so cute?"

Two nights ago, Stormwillow had three kits, Steamkit, a tom, and two she-kits named Cloudykit and Fogkit.

"Are you two planning on having kits soon?" Pansystep meowed, padding up to them.

"No way!" Gladeunner exclaimed, at the same time Fawnberry meowed,

"Yes."

Her eyes filled with pain, and she looked down at the ground.

"I um, I mean-"

"Fawnberry wait!" Gladerunner called, when she took off running.

"Good going," Pansystep spat, before running after Fawnberry.

Gladerunner growled to himself, why did he always have to say the wrong things, and why did Fawnberry have to be so overemotional?

He shook his head, what if she wasn't the right one for him after all? No, that was nonsense, she was perfect for him, she made him happy in a way no other cat could, she brightened his day with just her voice, and he knew he'd be lost without her.

"So, you and Fawnberry are fighting again?" Dandelionpelt asked when he padded back into the elder's den. Even though he had received his warrior name, he wasn't actually a warrior, and he still stayed in the elder's den.

"How did you know?" Gladerunner asked, narrowing his eyes. There was no way anyone could have told him without him seeing, and they weren't loud enough for him to hear.

"The only time you look like that, is when you've had a fight with Fawnberry," Dandelionpelt meowed, answering his question.

"Like what?"

Gladerunner sat down, tucking his paws under his chest.

"Like you just discovered that a really plump juicy rabbit you wanted to eat was actually crowfood," Cloverear put in. Great, so it wasn't just his father who noticed.

"I don't look like that, especially not about some silly she-cat!" Gladerunner spat. He then grimaced, remembering that Cloverear was Fawnberry's father.

"I mean-"

"It's okay," he waved him off with his tail, "I understand fighting with the one I love, I was once young too."

"I think every couple fights, Grassleg and I fought all the time, sometimes I wonder if he ran in front of that monster on purpose just to get away from all the fighting," Honeysucklenose meowed.

Gladerunner shot a look of sympathy towards the elderly she-cat, but said nothing.

"The point is, every relationship has its ups and downs, but when you find that special cat, you have to hold onto them with everything you have, and never let anything tear you apart," Dandelionpelt meowed.

"I know, and I love Fawnberry, I really do, but she wants to have kits!"

"And what's wrong with having kits? Kits are the future of this clan, I'd go back in time and do anything to get my Gopherpaw back," Honeysucklenose meowed sadly.

"Yeah, mine brighten my day everytime I talk to them, Buckspring is so lively, Fawnberry is very sweet, and Elkkit and Moosekit are little terrors right now, but they're my little terrors, and I love them," Cloverear meowed.

"Yes, and I don't know where I'd be without you." Dandelionpelt nuzzled his cheek.

"It's not that I don't want kits, it's just that," he averted his eyes, "what if they turn out like me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gladerunner stood up, and padded out of the den. He wouldn't have kits, he wouldn't bring weaknesses like him into the clan, not if he could help it.

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Flowerstar - eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Spottedtuft - spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Buckspring - fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Sandyfawn - sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Pricklenose - gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly (mates with Dawnbreeze, father of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Briarpaw)**_

 **Pansystep - orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Silverpetal - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 **Hollyshade - dark gray tabby she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**_

 **Fawnberry - fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**_

 **Shimmerdust - black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Silentpaw)**_

 **Fireleap - ginger tabby she-cat with white streaks and ear-tips, brown tail and dapples**

 **Flamestorm - ginger tom with a pure white tail and dark green eyes, has an ear torn at the tip**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Golfball - white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Redpaw - red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rainpaw - blue-gray she-cat with misty gray spots and paws; blue eyes; short legs and fluffy tail**

 **Gorsepaw- pale gray tabby tom with thin darker gray stripes; amber eyes**

 **Briarpaw - creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, green eyes**

 **Silentpaw - Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Snowpaw - small white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Doeleap - dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Sparkflame - dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarpaw, Softpaw, Silentpaw, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Shadowtail -black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Dawnbreeze - blue-Cream tortoiseshell with blue eyes and one cream paw (front right) (Mates with Pricklenose, mother of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Stormwillow - blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal, mother of Steamkit, Cloudykit, and Fogkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Gladerunner - young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Cloverear - dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes (father of Fawnberry, Buckspring, Moosekit, and Elkkit)**

 **Honeysucklenose - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Dandelionpelt - long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Moosekit - dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Elkkit - fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Amberkit - pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Foalkit - small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Dappledkit - calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

 **Mothkit - bright ginger she-cat with cream tabby stripes; blue eyes**

 **Pondkit - blue-Cream tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; her cream spots are very splotchy and faded**

 **Ashkit - pale ginger tom with gray ears and paws; amber eyes**

 **Streamkit - stocky blue-gray tom with green eyes**

 **Cloudykit - pale gray she-cat with green eyes**

 **Fogkit - white and gray tabby she-cat**


	35. A Loner's Prophecy (HerbClan)

Each step that Parsleypaw took, sent pain shooting through the pads of his paws. He knew they must have been cracked, possibly even bleeding, but he was afraid to look.

Maybe leaving his clan wasn't such a good idea, after all, how could he ever look after himself? He wasn't brave, or strong, or smart, the only thing he was really good at was running away from his problems.

Your clan is much better off without you, Fennelpaw won't have you dragging him down anymore. A small voice in his head whispered, convicing him to keep going forward. He didn't know where he was going, or where he would end up, he just knew that he wanted to be as far away from the HerbClan territory as he could possibly get.

I wonder what it'd be like to be a kittypet, he thought to himself, as he spotted a row of twoleg nests in the distance. He would have to take extra care not to be spotted by any of the twolegs that might be roaming about. However, if they did spot him, would that really be such a bad thing?

He shook his head, no way could he ever be comfortable living in a twoleg nest, he needed room to run, he needed to feel the grass against his pelt, he needed to be awoken by birdsong every morning.

"Stop!" a shrill meow send a shiver down Parsleypaw's spine, and his felt the fur on his spine rise.  
Had someone from HerbClan come to collect him? The meow didn't sound like any cat from HerbClan, and it couldn't have been any cat from any of the other clans, he wasn't even in the forest anymore.

"I know you," the cat meowed, sounding a little more calm this time. Parsleypaw slowly turned around, and found himself looking at a fluffy black she-cat with green eyes. She appeared to be only a few moons older than him.

"How do you know me? Did we see each other at a gathering once?" he asked, wondering if maybe she was a clan cat who decided to leave home too.

She shook her head.

"I'm part of no clan."

"Okay then, were you there in the battle between the alley cats and the clan cats?" he asked, bristling, if this cat was there, then she was obviously on the alley cat side.

"No, I've dreamt about you," she meowed, seeming unbothered by his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've dreamt about me? Why?"

"Not only about you, but three other cats as well, a flower cat, a dark cat, and a water cat, you're the herb cat, no?"

"Not anymore, I left that life behind me," Parsleypaw meowed. Wondering who this strange cat was, and how she knew so much about the clans.

"But you mustn't! You're needed, the prophecy says so!" she exclaimed with her green eyes growing wide.

"Prophecy? How did you have a prophecy? You're not a medicine cat," Parsleypaw spat.

The she-cat's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head, and she muttered something, as though she were in a trance.

"Four who have faced great fear, must travel near, to find the one who is lost, but still here."

The first part of the prophecy made sense to Parsleypaw, and why it was him, after all, he faced great fear every day of his life, but the last part made absolutely no sense, how could someone be lost, but still be here?

"Do you understand the prophecy?" he decided to ask.

She shook her head.

"I was hoping you could tell me, I've been dreaming about it for moons now, and in my dreams, I've seen your face."

"Have you seen any other cats in your dreams?" he asked.

"Just outlines, which was the same as you, before I saw you, after seeing you, I just knew."

"You know this is completely mouse-brained right? StarClan doesn't just give prophecies to random cats, not when our clans have medicine cats," Parsleypaw meowed.

"It's not my fault that they decided to visit me," she meowed.

Parsleypaw just nodded, he was at a loss for words, could what she was saying be true? Was there really a prophecy that involved him? He shook his head, no way, he was way too unimportant, the HerbClan cat was probably Fennelpaw. Then again, Fennelpaw wasn't scared of anything, so the first part wouldn't make sense for him.

"Do you want to come to my barn? You look like you could use some rest," the she-cat meowed.

"No thank you," Parsleypaw replied, he didn't want to go into some strange cat's territory, especially not a strange cat who seemed to be crazy.

"It's not so bad, there's just a few cows, named Daisy, Daffodil, Tulip, and Rose, and a dog named Coco."

"A dog?" Parsleypaw let out a small hiss, "I appreciate the offer, but if you think I'm going to go anywhere near a dog, then you're crazier than I thought!"

The cat frowned.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Yes!" Parsleypaw exclaimed.

"I've been told that so many times, it doesn't affect me anymore," she meowed, though Parsleypaw could tell she was lying. He didn't call her out on it though, he had more important things to focus on, like, where would he live? How would he survive on his own? Maybe he should take up her offer, and go to the barn. The thought of the dog sent a shiver down his spine, making him realize that wasn't a very good idea. Not to mention those cows, whatever they were.

"I'm Shadow by the way," she added.

"I'm Parsleypaw, though you probably already knew that."

"Well Parsleypaw, if you don't want to share my barn with me, does that mean you're going to go home to your clan?" Shadow asked.

"No way! My home isn't there anymore, my clan, they don't need me-"

"Ugh! Stop being so negative and selfish! I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad if you just tried!" Shadow spat.

"That's easy for you to say," Parsleypaw growled, "You're just a loner, you don't have anyone to disappoint."

Shadow averted her gaze, and Parsleypaw felt a sharp stab of guilt, wondering if maybe he had been to harsh on her. After all, it wasn't her fault she was born into the life that she was. Besides, wasn't he techincally a loner now himself?

"I think you should go, but remember what I told you, and please try to not let your personal feelings get in the way of helping your clan, I don't think StarClan would like that very much."

Parsleypaw opened his mouth, to ask how a loner knew about StarClan, but like the leaves in leaf-bare, she was gone, leaving him to wonder if she had ever really been there at all.


	36. Revenge (WaterClan)

"Everyone please gather around the large log, we have important things to talk about," Driftstar yowled.

"I wonder if he actually has nine lives, because it seems to me that Bass-star didn't," Palmtail grumbled as the cats made their way to the long log.

Thistleburr stared up at her new leader, feeling both hope and fear. She hoped that he would be the one to get WaterClan out of their rut, but she also feared that whatever curse WaterClan seemed to have, would only continue to get worse.

"As you know, I recently went to the Moonpond and received my name and my nine lives," Driftstar began.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure?" Palmtail asked.

"I understand your doubts, I mean, after what happened with Bass-star and all, but I am sure," he paused, and his eyes filled with happiness, but with a twinge of sadness and longing, "I saw Cloudstream, she spoke to me, she-"

Ripplestorm shook her head and whispered something in his ear, that Thistleburr couldn't hear.

Driftstar nodded and licked his chest fur a few times, before continuing.

"Right, I think our first order of business should be to send fish to FlowerClan."

"What?" Blackfur exploded, "Are you completely mouse-brained? Leaf-bare will be here before you know it, and you want to give some of our food away to them? For what?"

"We attacked them for no reason, we invaded their camp, and we probably scared their kits half to death. The least we can do for them is give them some fish," Driftstar meowed calmly.

Blackfur continued to mutter stuff under his breath, but Thistleburr paid no attention to him, instead, she focused her attention solely on Driftstar.

"Now, the next thing I want to do, is go and find cats outside the clan to join WaterClan."

The silence that followed Driftstar's words was nearly deafening. For a moment, Thistleburr feared that she had actually lost her hearing, until Blackfur jumped up and yowled.

"Are you completely mouse-brained? We can't let outsiders into the camp!"

"What do you expect us to do then huh? It's not like it's not like we can magically make clan born cats of WaterClan appear out of thin air!" Driftdust spat.

"In case you're forgetting, I have a mate, we can easily have more kits," Blackfur pointed out.

You'll probably just neglect them like you do Splashpaw, Thistleburr thought to herself, glancing over at the she-cat, who was looking down at her paws, seeming to be completely embarrassed by her family.

"Speaking of kits, it's such a shame what happened to Cloudstream, you two would have made such lovely kits," Morningmist meowed in a sickly sweet voice.

Thistleburr fought the urge to claw her pelt off right then and there, she knew exactly what happened to Cloudstream!

"Oh and Frogeyes, your poor sister, she succumbed to greencough before she could even have her second litter of kits, but maybe that was a good thing, after all, we all know how Snakepaw turned out," she continued.

"That is enough! That is no way to talk to your leader!" Darksun meowed in a calm, yet firm tone. Though as calm as she sounded, the fire in her eyes betrayed how angry she really was.

"He's no leader of mine! From this day forth, I am no longer part of this pathetic excuse of a clan!" Blackfur huffed.

"Nor am I," Morningmist meowed, "Bramblepaw, Splashpaw, come along now."

"No Mother, my home is here, I'm a loyal WaterClan member and I'm not leaving," Splashpaw meowed firmly.

"Fine, then you are no daughter of mine," Morningmist hissed.

Splashpaw drew back, as though her mother had slapped her, and once again, Thistleburr fought the urge to claw her fur off.

"Blackfur, Morningmist, you have made your decision, now please leave, your kits may stay if they wish to, but if any of us catch you two step one paw over WaterClan territory, we'll have to take drastic measures," Driftstar meowed.

"Oh really? What are you without us? A novice warrior, a warrior whose on his way to the elder's den, a queen, and some kits? Face it Driftdust, even with Darksun as your deputy, and even if you do somehow manage to convince Bramblepaw to stay, WaterClan is still doomed, and they were doomed from the moment Bass-star made you deputy instead of me!"

"Without you, we're a strong and noble clan, a clan who won't beat the other clans into submission, a clan who will accept cats from all walks of life, a clan-"

"Who doesn't follow the warrior code," Blackfur meowed, cutting him off.

"What do you know about following the warrior code?" Thistleburr meowed, feeling her heart pound hard against her chest. She couldn't believe she had just spoken to him like that. She knew it was time though, she knew it was time that she revealed his dark secret before he left the clan forever and got away with it.

"More than your precious leader does, I bet it won't be long before he's doling out parts of the territory to the other clans!"

"Well, at least he's never killed one of his clanmates," Thistleburr growled, surprised that her voice didn't shake.

"What are you talking about?" Darksun asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He killed Cloudstream!" Thistleburr exclaimed, getting the words out before she could lose her courage.

"What?" Splashpaw looked in horror at her father, "You killed my mentor? Why?"

"She was my best friend!" Darksun yowled, bristling, looking angrier than Thistleburr had ever seen her before.

"She knew too much, though it seems like there was another cat I should have killed that night too," Blackfur growled, glaring at Thistleburr.

"If you lay one paw on her, I won't hestitate to kill you," Darksun growled, starting for the tom. Though to Thistleburr's surprise, Driftstar blocked her way with his tail.

She couldn't believe it, was Driftstar on Blackfur's side this whole time? Did they plant the adder in Bass-star's den?

No, it didn't make sense, if that were the case, then why didn't Driftstar make Blackfur his deputy? Also, Driftstar wouldn't take part in killing Cloudstream, he loved her.

"What are you doing?" Darksun demanded.

"Just wait," Driftstar meowed, looking up at the sky.

"For what? For Blackfur to get away with what he did to Cloudstream?"

"He won't get away, trust me, Cloudstream told me all about it, she said that StarClan is angry, Blackfur isn't going to get away with this."

He looked at the sky again, and a bright light suddenly appeared in the sky, followed by a loud boom that made Thistleburr's fur stand on end. She had heard that noise before, and seen that light, it was always during a storm, but she had never witnessed them without rain, or them coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"No! Blackfur!" Morningmist wailed.

Thistleburr turned her attention to where the she-cat was wailing, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

Laying stiff in the middle of the clearing, was the charred smoking body of Blackfur.

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Driftstar - small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Darksun - slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Ripplestorm - small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Palmtail - cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 **Blackfur - black tom with blue eyes**

 **Thistleburr - slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Bramblepaw)**_

 **Morningmist - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Thornpaw - thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Bramblepaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Splashpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Icerunner - silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes (mother of Flashkit, Bubblekit, and Bluekit, foster mother of Snowkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Flashkit - white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Bubblekit - bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Bluekit - identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

 **Snowkit - white furred, strong she-** cat with black eyes, and one blind eye; scarred all over (originally a rogue)


	37. Dawnwatcher's Feelings (DarkClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted WaterClan ocs, I will add them to the list, when WaterClan's chapter comes around :)**_

* * *

"Did you notice that Pinefrost has been spending an awful lot of time in the medicine cat's den with Foxfur?" Dawnwatcher remarked. She was currently in the warrior's den, sharing a mouse with Brown-nose, she had just gotten back from a hunting patrol with him, and she believed that they deserved a rest, and a good meal.

"She'd stop doing that if she knows what's good for her, or otherwise, she might catch what he's got," Marshstep spat; she too had been on the hunting patrol.

However, Dawnwatcher hadn't paid much notice to her, her attention was mostly focused on Brown-nose. Ever since he stopped pining after Tanglebriar, she started seeing him in a different light, the kind of light she saw him in before, but stronger. Not only was he the best looking tom in the clan, but he was also the most loyal, and his hunting skills weren't anything to scoff at either.

He could be the perfect mate, if only she could get him to notice her that way.

"Hm, Pinefrost is really pretty," Brown-nose muttered.

Dawnwatcher had to suppress a hiss, what did she have that she didn't? For that matter, what did Tanglebriar have that she didn't? What did any of these she-cats have that she didn't?

She could probably beat any of them in a fight, and she didn't want to sound cocky, but she was also probably the best looking out of all of them.

"Oh for StarClan's sake, you're not going to start bothering her like you did me for all those moons are you?" Tanglebriar asked, padding into the warrior's den with Briarback at her heels.

"Yeah, why do you have to make everything into a competition with Foxfur anyway?" Briarback remarked.

"Because it's fun," Brown-nose shrugged.

At those words, Dawnwatcher's heart leaped with hope. Maybe Brown-nose wasn't interested in Pinefrost at all, maybe she had a chance!

Feeling too excited to sit down any longer, she jumped up to her paws.

"I'm going to go talk to Fadedpaw," she meowed.

"He's in the nursery," Tanglebriar sighed.

"Thanks."  
Dawnwatcher all but ran to the nursery, excited to tell Fadedpaw her news. When she arrived there, she was nearly crashed into by Sprucekit and Shadekit.

"We're going to be made apprentices any day now," Shadekit meowed.

"Yeah, are you going to be one of our mentors?" Sprucekit asked.

"I hope so," Dawnwatcher replied. She had been wanting to be one of their mentors ever since she had first become a warrior.

"Stop crowding her," Spottedtuft meowed.

"It's okay," Dawnwatcher told the queen, "It's fun talking to them."

"Hello Dawnwatcher," Fadedpaw meowed, padding up to her, and touching his nose to hers.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" she asked. Even though she had just gone back from a hunting patrol, she wanted to talk to him away from the other cats. She wasn't quite ready for any of the others to know about her feelings for Brown-nose.

Fadedpaw looked back at his mother.

"Can I?"

"Don't ask me, ask your mentor."

"Be right back," Fadedpaw sighed, before racing off to the warrior's den.

"Would you like to see the fighting move we've been working on?" Shadekit asked.

"Yeah! Larkpaw taught it to us," Sprucekit exclaimed.

Brown-nose is Larkpaw's mentor, which means he taught the move to her, Dawnwatcher thought to herself, trying to quiet her quickly beating heart.

"Sure, I'd love to see it," she meowed. Normally, she wouldn't have been interested, but this was a move that Brown-nose had taught Larkpaw.

Sprucekit launched to pounce on Shadekit, and he ran under her, bititng her tail on his way, causing her to let out a squeal.

"Don't play too rough," Spottedtuft scolded.

"Sorry," Shadekit muttered.

"Yeah, sorry," Sprucekit echoed.

"That was cool," Dawnwatcher lied. Truth be told, she wasn't all that impressed, she expected more from Brown-nose. However, that did not deter her feelings for him.

"Come on Tanglebriar said I could go, but tomorrow I have to start taking my apprentice duties more seriously," Fadedpaw sighed.

"Okay, awesome," Dawnwatcher meowed.

The two cats padded for the entrance of the camp, only to run into Beaverpool and Duskblaze, who were returning from border patrol.

Oh great, here we go again, Dawnwatcher thought to herself, digging her claws into the ground.

"Where are you off to?" Beaverpool asked.

"None of your buisness!" Dawnwatcher spat.

"Whoa Dawnwatcher, did you find a thorn in your bedding this morning? He was only asking," Duskblaze meowed.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother. She couldn't believe how dense he was. Couldn't he see the kind of cat that Beaverpool was? He ahd no redeeming qualities what so ever.

"She was probably up all night thinking of me," Beaverpool meowed.

"As if!" Dawnwatcher spat.

Without another word, she beckoned with her tail for Fadedpaw to follow her, and the two cats made their way out of the camp, ignoring Beaverpool's calls telling her to stop.

"Is it just me or do those two seem to be getting more annoying every day?" Fadedpaw asked.

"It's not just you, you're lucky, you don't have to share a den with them," Dawnwatcher remarked.

"Yeah, if I had it my way, I never would."

"What do you mean? You can't spend all your clan life in the nursery," Dawnwatcher snorted.

"I know that but," Fadedpaw sighed and looked down, "I have no desire to be a warrior, I love my clan, and most of my clanmates, but I hate fighting, just the thought of it makes my pelt crawl."

"There's more to being a warrior than just fighting, there's also hunting for the clan," Dawnwatcher pointed out.

"Yeah, but we both know I'm not very good at that, it seems like the only thing I'm good at is helping to look after Shadekit and Sprucekit," he let out another sigh, "It's really the only thing I enjoy doing."  
"What about when they become apprentices? What will you do then?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you think my father is disappointed in the cat I turned out to be?"

"Probably, but I'm sure he still loves you all the same," Dawnwatcher answered honestly.

"Thank you for being honest, but enough about me, what did you bring me out here for?" he asked.

Dawnwatcher took a deep breath, she was about to do it, she was about to reveal her feelings for Brown-nose out loud, to another cat.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone," she meowed.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, no matter who tries to claw it out of me, I will carry your secret to the grave," Fadedpaw meowed, sounding more serious than Dawnwatcher had ever heard him before.

"Okay well, I have feelings for Brown-nose, but I don't know how to get him to notice me."

"Any cat would be a blind fool not to notice you Dawnwatcher," Fadedpaw meowed.

"That's sweet," Dawnwatcher purred, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's true! You're beautiful, intelligent, nicer than a lot of the cats in the clan, and-"

She put her tail over his mouth.

"Be quiet, you're starting to embarass me."

She wasn't mad though, in fact, she was feeling like she was walking on air. If Fadedpaw noticed all these things about her, then it wouldn't be long until Brown-nose started to notice them too!

* * *

 **DarkClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Darkstar, elderly black tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Windsnout, large, Muscular Light grey tabby tom with a unusual darker splash on his snout**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Swirlingmist, black she-cat with grey swirling stripes and blue eyes (Smokepelt's sister)**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Smokepelt - grey and black spotted tom with blue eyes**

 **Dustmuzzle - grey tabby tom with darker flecks on muzzle and green eyes**

 **Briarback - white she-cat with a short brown tail and brown flecks on her back, and green eyes**

 **Tanglebriar - lanky black she-cat with a brown underbelly, and a nubbed tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fadedpaw)**_

 **Marshstep - lithe pale brown she-cat with large black paws, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Steampaw)**_

 **Pinefrost - lithe dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip; deep blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Willowpaw)**_

 **Brown-nose - white tom with a brown nose, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**_

 **Foxfur - reddish brown tom with black legs, and amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gullpaw)**_

 **Dawnwatcher - white she-cat with black spots, and blue eyes**

 **Duskblaze - black tom with white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Beaverpool - brown, bulky tom with a darker brown tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Spottedtuft, fawn colored she-cat with darker spots along her flank, White muzzle, Chest, Paws, Tailtip, and ears (mates with Smokepelt, mother of Fadedpaw, Shadekit, and Sprucekit)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Fadedpaw - grey tom with black ears, legs, tail, and light blue eyes.**

 **Steampaw - small, bright orange tom with darker orange ears, a dark orange fluffy tail tip, and blue eyes**

 **Willowpaw - yellow and white tabby with green eyes**

 **Larkpaw - reddish brown calico she-cat**

 **Gullpaw - pale gray tabby tom**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Shadekit - fluffy white tom-kit with big black patches everywhere**

 **Sprucekit - dark brown she-kit with darker paws, chest, forehead, tail tip, Face underside of belly, and along her spine**


	38. The Tick (FlowerClan)

"Gladerunner?" Fawnberry's soft voice spoke from behind him. He closed his eyes, trying to tune her out.

"Please talk to me," she meowed.

Gladerunner longed to turn around, to tell her that everything would be okay, that they could grow old together, to have a large family of kits, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his clan.

He gritted his teeth, and sank his claws into the ground, the warrior code said to put the clan first, above any cat, above him, and even above Fawnberry, and that's what he intended to do.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Fawnberry asked, with her voice rising.  
Gladerunner started to turn around, when Snowpaw's voice stopped him.

"Come on Fawnberry," she meowed, "You promised to show me more fighting moves."

Gladerunner held back a sigh of relief, glad that Fawnberry's apprentice had shown up when she did. He had almost given in, he had almost ruined FlowerClan.

"Let's go," Fawnberry sighed, she started to pad away, and then she stopped. Gladerunner's heart pounded in his chest, as she nuzzled him, "I don't know what's going on with you, but I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

Her words cut Gladerunner deep, he didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve what he was doing to her. However, he knew it had to be done, the future of the clan depended on it.

He started padding back to the elder's den, only to bump into Buckspring.

"Watch it!" Buckspring spat, dropping the oak leaves that he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry," Gladerunner meowed, he started to help him pick up the leaves, when the medicine cat knocked him aside.

"I can do it, just go away," he growled.

Gladerunner scrambled to his paws, Buckspring's tone took him by surprise, but he supposed it shouldn't, after all, Fawnberry was his sister.

Without another word, Buckspring stormed off without looking back.

With a sigh, Gladerunner continued on back to the elder's den.

Why did he have to be the way he was? Not only had he hurt Fawnberry, but he also ruined his friendship with Buckspring.

He wasn't the only one mad at him though, Pansystep kept shooting him dirty looks, and even Cloverear wasn't as kind to him as he normally was.

Gladerunner wondered if he should tell them the reason for what he did. No, they would never understand, they were able bodied warriors, they would never have to worry about passing their weaknesses onto their kits.

After what seemed like the longest walk ever, he finally reached the elder's den, to see that Rainpaw and Gorsepaw were in there, squealing like kits.

"Oh my StarClan! Look at the size of that tick!" Gorsepaw exclaimed, jumping around.

"It's bigger than my paw!" Rainpaw exclaimed, glancing at Honeysucklenose, "That tick came off of you, how are you alive?"

The commotion must have attracted the attention of some of the kits, because the next thing Gladerunner knew, Elkkit, Moosekit, Ashkit, Dappledkit, and Amberkit were racing into the elder's den.

"What is that?" Elkkit asked with his green eyes wide.

"It's a berry," Rainpaw snorted.

Moosekit tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes.

"Why's it moving?"

"Because, it's a very special berry, legend says, if you eat it, you will gain all the knowledge of StarClan," Cloverear meowed with a mischevious twinkle in his eye. Honeysucklenose whacked him playfully with her tail.

This exchange however, went unnoticed by the kits.

"Wow!" Moosekit exclaimed, turning to Elkkit.

"I dare you to eat it!"

Elkkit shook his head.

"No way!" he turned to Ashkit, "You eat it, you're the youngest, it can be your initiation."

"Initiation into what?" Dappledkit meowed, batting at the tick.

"Every kit must complete one brave task before they can become apprentices," Cloverear meowed.

"Oh for StarClan's sake Cloverear, you're worse than the kits!" Honeysucklenose meowed, rolling her eyes.

"Something tells me that this isn't actually a berry," Amberkit meowed, as she too started batting at the tick.

Soon, all five kits were batting the tick around, letting out squeals of both fear and delight, when it started coming towards them.

"That's enough, Rainpaw, Gorsepaw, can you please get rid of the tick?" Honeysucklenose meowed.

"Tick!?" Elkkit shrieked.

Moosekit turned to glare at his father.

"You tried to trick us into eating a tick!"

"A little extra meal never hurt any cat," Cloverear snorted.

Elkkit spat at his father, before racing out of the elder's den, followed by the other kits.

Gladerunner was both happy, and sad to see them go. Happy, because he needed peace and quiet, sad because they had been a distraction, keeping him from thinking about Fawnberry.

He tried to think about other things, like Foalkit, who would be becoming an apprentice soon, even though when he first came to FlowerClan, no one thought he would live. Or Silentpaw, the apprentice who never spoke, or Golfball, the kitty-pet turned clan cat, who was starting to settle in great around FlowerClan, or Redpaw, the rogue turned clan cat, who had lost her foster brother.

That brought him to thinking about Gopherpaw, poor Gopherpaw, who lost his life in the battle with the alley cats.

"Are you still fighting with Fawnberry?" Cloverear asked. Gladerunner let out a sigh, he had been doing good, not thinking about her, but then Cloverear had to go and mention her, bringing all the thoughts of her crashing into his mind.

He was a fool for believing he could just forget about her, not when they were in the same clan.

"If you are, I think you need to stop, because Doeleap told me that Buckspring told her, that Fawnberry is expecting kits."

Gladerunner turned to look at the elderly tom, his words were like ice in his veins.

"W-What did you say?" he stammered out, not knowing if he had heard correctly.

"Fawnberry's expecting kits," Cloverear repeated.

"Congratulations!" Dandelionpelt exclaimed.

"You'll be a great father," Honeysucklenose meowed.

Gladerunner paid no attention to their words though, he was focused on one thing, he was too late, FlowerClan would be destroyed.

* * *

 **FlowerClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Flowerstar - eldery dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Spottedtuft - spotted brown tabby with a cream belly and large blue eyes that have a hint of green and hazel**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Buckspring - fawn colored tom with a white underside, and golden eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Sandyfawn - sandy coloured she cat with pale cream ears, belly and tail tip, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Golfball)**_

 **Pricklenose - gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly (mates with Dawnbreeze, father of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Briarpaw)**_

 **Pansystep - orange and black spotted she-cat with orange-yellow eyes.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redpaw)**_

 **Silverpetal - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (trans female)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)**_

 **Hollyshade - dark gray tabby she-cat**

 _ **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**_

 **Fawnberry - fawn colored she-cat with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**_

 **Shimmerdust - black tom with full-body vitiligo spots; blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Silentpaw)**_

 **Fireleap - ginger tabby she-cat with white streaks and ear-tips, brown tail and dapples**

 **Flamestorm - ginger tom with a pure white tail and dark green eyes, has an ear torn at the tip**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Golfball - white tom with grey spots and green eyes, formally a kittypet**

 **Redpaw - red abyssinian cat she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rainpaw - blue-gray she-cat with misty gray spots and paws; blue eyes; short legs and fluffy tail**

 **Gorsepaw- pale gray tabby tom with thin darker gray stripes; amber eyes**

 **Briarpaw - creamy brown she kit with a cream paw and a long furred face that usually hangs over her face when she doesn't groom it, green eyes**

 **Silentpaw - Sparkflame look-a-like tom with Spottedtuft's eyes, is rumoured to be mute**

 **Snowpaw - small white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, she deaf in ear below the blue ear**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Doeleap - dark brown she-cat with golden eyes (mates with Cloverear, mother of Fawnpaw, Buckpaw, Elkkit, and Moosekit)**

 **Sparkflame - dark red ginger spotted tabby with ginger spots and a pointed nose, thought to have Siamese ansestory due to her build and unusual blue almond shaped eyes (Mates with Spottedtuft, mother of Briarpaw, Softpaw, Silentpaw, and foster mother of Dappledkit)**

 **Shadowtail -black she cat with a dark grey tabby tail, born a kittypet, formally a DarkClan warrior (Mates with Dustmuzzle from DarkClan, mother of Amberkit and Foalkit)**

 **Dawnbreeze - blue-Cream tortoiseshell with blue eyes and one cream paw (front right) (Mates with Pricklenose, mother of Gorsepaw, Rainpaw, Mothkit, Pondkit, and Ashkit)**

 **Stormwillow - blue-grey she-cat (mates with Silverpetal, mother of Steamkit, Cloudykit, and Fogkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Gladerunner - young long haired white tom with red paws, red ears, and blue eyes, he has moderate cerebellar hypoplasia**

 **Cloverear - dark brown tom with one misshapen ear, and green eyes (father of Fawnberry, Buckspring, Moosekit, and Elkkit)**

 **Honeysucklenose - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Pansystep, Gopherpaw, and foster mother of Redpaw)**

 **Dandelionpelt - long haired cream colored tom with blue eyes (Gladepaw's father)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Moosekit - dark brown tom with golden eyes**

 **Elkkit - fawn colored tom with green eyes**

 **Amberkit - pale ginger tabby with amber eyes**

 **Foalkit - small and skinny brown tom with cream legs and brown eyes**

 **Dappledkit - calico with amber eyes, one paler than the other**

 **Mothkit - bright ginger she-cat with cream tabby stripes; blue eyes**

 **Pondkit - blue-Cream tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; her cream spots are very splotchy and faded**

 **Ashkit - pale ginger tom with gray ears and paws; amber eyes**

 **Streamkit - stocky blue-gray tom with green eyes**

 **Cloudykit - pale gray she-cat with green eyes**

 **Fogkit - white and gray tabby she-cat**


	39. Parsleypaw's Return (HerbClan)

Parsleypaw ran across the thunderpath back towards the territories. However, instead of running towards the HerbClan territory, he made his way to DarkClan.

In the time he was gone, he couldn't stop thinking about what Sprigpaw had told him and his brother, about how Tarragonstrike was their father, and how Swirlingmist was their mother.  
He knew he couldn't get answers from Tarragonstrike, so that only left Swirlingmist.

He hated the thought of going to DarkClan, just the idea of it made every hair on his pelt stand on end.

He had to though, he owed it to Fennelpaw to find out the truth after everything he had put him through.

Besides, he thought, if he was brave for once, then maybe it would mean he wasn't part of the prophecy that the loner told him.

As he neared the willow trees, everything in him kept telling him to turn around, but he knew he couldn't, not until he got the answers he so desperately needed.

His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest when he reached the DarkClan border, and he was sure his fear scent was so strong, that all the clans could probably smell it.

He dug his claws into the grass, and held his breath, as five cats padded towards him.

His heart started beating harder, when he recognized one of the cats as Duskblaze, the cat who had scared him at his first gathering.

Walking next to Duskblaze, was a smaller fluffy white tom with black patches all over his pelt.

Also with Duskblaze was Foxfur, he was walking with his apprentice, Gullpaw, and the last cat in the group was Beaverpool, who had a look of pure malice in his eyes.

"It's a little HerbClan cat," Beaverpool growled, "I think we should teach him a lesson about coming so close to DarkClan territory."

Parsleypaw let out an involuntary squeak, and urged himself to run, however, like always, he was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Yeah, my claws are itching for a fight!" Duskblaze asked.

"Yeah!" the apprentice beside him yowled.

"Are you three complete mouse brains?" Foxfur spat, "There's only one cat here, an apprentice by the looks of it, do we really want to start a battle over an apprentice?"

"Can we just kill him? That way we can get the urge out of our pelts, and no clan will ever have to find out," Beaverpool meowed.

Once again, Parsleypaw tried to run, to but it wasn't any use.

Foxfur must have noticed how scared he was, because he padded over to him, and nuzzled his cheek.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, no matter what those three think."

"Geez Foxfur, you've become such a bore since Pinefrost told you that she was expecting your kits," Beaverpool groaned.

The fur on the back of Foxfur's neck rose, and he whirled around to face the other warrior.

"Don't be bitter towards me just because you're padding over a she-cat who will never show interest in you!"

"Oh? You're one to talk, weren't you one of the ones who was padding after Tanglebriar not too long ago?" Beaverpool growled, with his fur beginning to bristle as well.

"Yes, I'll admit that I did have feelings for Tanglebriar, but after she told me that she wasn't interested, I accepted it, and I moved on," he lashed his tail, "But you, Dawnwatcher has expressed her disinterest for you time and time again, yet you keep pushing, honestly, it's just creepy."

Parsleypaw watched the exchange with shock, he couldn't believe that DarkClan had some of the same problems as HerbClan, and that they didn't just sit around talking about death and destruction.

"Dawnwatcher is such a fool, she can't see that Beaverpool is so strong, and handsome, and that he would make the perfect mate," Duskblaze meowed.

"Yeah!" Beaverpool exclaimed, "She doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"I think she knows exactly what she's missing out on, and I don't think she cares," Foxfur muttered, before turning to Parsleypaw.

"You won't speak about our little exchange will you? The other clans might see it as weak."

Parsleypaw shook his head.

"Of course he will! We should kill him now!" Beaverpool spat.

"No! We are going to see what he wants," Foxfur growled.

"You know what Foxfur? You think you're so high and mighty just because your father is the leader, but one day, some cat is going to take you down, and that cat is going to be me!" Beaverpool growled.

"Yeah! And if you try to rat him out for what Beaverpool just threatened to do, Shadepaw and I will deny it," Duskblaze nudged the apprentice beside him, "Right?"

Shadepaw nodded.

"Well, I won't, Foxfur is my mentor," Gullpaw spat.

"I need to see Swirlingmist!" Parsleypaw exclaimed, before the fighting could get even more out of paw. He thought Tarragonstrike was bad, but Beaverpool and Duskblaze seemed way worse. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake in coming here.

"Swirlingmist? I thought Russetpaw was the medicine cat apprentice for HerbClan," Foxfur meowed, looking confused.

"He is, but he's sick, so Fadingspots sent me to ask Swirlingmist if she needed any herbs from us, she's too busy to come, since she's looking after Russetpaw," Parsleypaw meowed. The lie tasted bitter in his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything else that would allow him access to see her, after all, he couldn't very well share the reason he was really here, could he?

"Okay, you wait here, I'll go get her," Foxfur meowed.

"Want us to stay here and guard him?" Duskblaze asked.

Foxfur shook his head.

"On second thought, I better stay here," he turned to Gullpaw, "Can you go get Swirlingmist?"

The apprentice nodded, and ran off.

If the other cats talked about anything, Parsleypaw couldn't hear them, his heart was pounding too hard at the anticipation of talking to the cat who might be his mother.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, and only a very short time at the same time, Gullpaw came padding over with Swirlingmist.

At the sight of her, Parsleypaw's breath caught in his throat.

She had the same swirling stripes as Fennelpaw, only they were against a grey pelt, not white like Fennelpaw's. Tarragonstrike has a mainly white pelt, he thought with horror.

As Swirlingmist got closer, Parsleypaw took notice of her dark blue eyes, that were darker than Fennelpaw's.

Tarragonstrike has blue eyes too, lighter ones than Swirlingmist, eyes that are the same shade as Fennelpaw's.

His fur bristled slightly at the thought of it, how had he not noticed it before? How had he not seen it when the answer was staring him right in the face every time he looked at Fennelpaw? How had he not seen that he and Tarragonstrike had the same eyes?  
Why would he though? He never had any reason to ever believe that he was their father.

"You wanted to sepak to me?" Swirlingmist asked, she looked a bit surprised to see him, making Parsleypaw wonder if she knew why he was really there.

"I was just wanting to know if you needed any herbs," Parsleypaw meowed.

She turned to the warriors and the apprentices, "You can go back to the camp, you all deserve a meal and a good rest."

"What about the HerbClan cat?" Beaverpool meowed.

"I will send him on his way once we have finished our conversation about herbs."

"Fine," Beaverpool sighed, and he padded off with the others trailing after him.

"So, what did you really want? I know you didn't come all this way just to collect herbs," Swirlingmist meowed. Parsleypaw was surprised at how gentle her voice was, considering the fact that she was a DarkClan cat, even if she was a medicine cat, he still expected her to be much harsher.

He couldn't do this he realized, knew he should be mad at her, after all, she had given them up, but he wasn't. He understood why she did it, she was a medicine cat, they weren't allowed to have mates or kits.

He then figured he should be mad at her for breaking the warrior code, but again, he wasn't.

"It's just about the herbs," he lied. He knew everything he needed to know, and he didn't see the point in asking her if she was really his mother, not when other cats could be listening in. It would only do more harm than good.

Besides, his real parents were the cats who had raised him ever since he could remember, blood wasn't everything.

"Well, if you're sure," Swirlingmist meowed.

"I am, just come by if you change your mind about the herbs," Parsleypaw meowed.

He then padded off towards HerbClan, his home.

When he reached the HerbClan border, he was happy to see that Fennelpaw was there, with him, were Whitenose, Pebblepaw, Ivytail and Flamepaw.

"What are you doing here?" Ivytail spat with her fur bristling.

"Yeah! You left the clan," Whitenose growled.

"Why don't we just talk to him first before we start throwing around accusations?" Fennelpaw growled, padding over to his brother, and touching noses with him.

"Where did you go?" he hissed in his ear, sounding hurt.

"I had to get away, I didn't think I belonged at HerbClan, but talking to this cat made me realize, that you're my family, and HerbClan is my home, and that's where I belong," Parsleypaw meowed firmly.

"Of course I'm your family you mouse-brain!" Fennelpaw exclaimed affectionately.

"Well, no matter, we'll just have to see what Herbstar says about this," Whitenose meowed.

Parsleypaw nodded, hoping that Herbstar's verdict wouldn't be too harsh, he was glad that Tarragonstrike wasn't the leader, he figured he'd toss him out for the foxes to eat, father or not.

"So, where's Araliaheart?" Parsleypaw asked Fennelpaw, as they padded back to the camp.

"At camp, I'm a warrior now, my name is Fennelfrost," his brother meowed proudly.

"Congrats," Parsleypaw meowed, feeling disappointed, he had missed his brother's warrior ceremony.

He just hoped that there wasn't any more things that he had missed, and that his other clanmates would accept him back as a HerbClan member.

* * *

 **HerbClan**

 ** _Leader:_ HerbStar - Elderly brown and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Araliaheart - small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Fadingspots - elderly short furred grey she cat with a thick neck ruff and grey spots that fade to white or that seem to, she has emerald eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Tarragonstrike - lilac pointed Siamese tom with blue eyes (mates with Sagewind, father of her kits)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Oakpaw)**_

 **Valleyfrost - pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Parsleypaw)**_

 **Whitenose - small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**_

 **Ivytail - brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Flamepaw)**_

 **Breezeclaw - dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 **Fennelfrost- white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Parsleypaw- small silver tom with white paws, the white on his front paws coming up further than on his back paws, (kind of like evening gloves), a white chin/chest, underbelly, and light green eyes.**

 **Russetpaw- dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Pebblepaw- pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes**

 **Flamepaw- light amber she-cat with very long claws. She has darker patches of sandy blond and is a short furred Persian cat**

 **Oakpaw - tall legged tom, mix of sandy brown and dark brown. He has eyes the colour of leaves**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Sagewind - striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes. (mates with Tarragonstrike, mother of Anisekit, Dillkit, Carawaykit, and Yarrowkit)**

 **Heathergaze - tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Petalkit - black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**

 **Anisekit - fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Dillkit - fluffy white tom, will grow darker siamese points when he gets older**

 **Carawaykit - white she-kit, will grow darker siamese points when she gets older**

 **Yarrowkit - light brown tabby tom with darker points**


	40. Attack (WaterClan)

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who submitted ocs**_

* * *

It had been a few moons since the death of Blackfur, and WaterClan was just now beginning to feel like a clan again. Sure most of their members weren't clanborn, but they were fast learners.

Thistleburr had even been given a new apprentice after Bramblepaw decided to leave the clan with his mother, an orange tabby she-cat named Pyropaw. She was very timid, and when she tried to fish, she'd often fall into the river. However, she was very loyal, and Thistleburr knew that she would make a great warrior given the right training.

"Do you think it's time for Splashpaw to receive her warrior name?"

Thistleburr pricked her ear in the direction of the leader's den. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, and that it had caused many problems in the past, but she couldn't stop listening. In the moons that followed since Blackfur's death, she and Splashpaw had grown really close. She didn't think it was fair that Splashpaw hadn't received her warrior name yet, after all, she was a good and loyal apprentice, and she had been an apprentice for awhile now.

"Can she be trusted?"

"Of course she can be trusted!" Darksun spat, "she was not involved in Blackfur's plot, you shouldn't hold a cat back just because of who their family is."

"You are right, when Icerunner's kits have their apprentice ceremony, Splashpaw will have her warrior ceremony."

About time, Thistleburr thought to herself, padding over to the fresh-kill pile, no longer listening to the conversation.

"Hello," Splashpaw greeted her, reaching for a fish.

It took everything in Thistleburr not to tell Splashpaw about what she had heard, she couldn't though, then Driftdust and Darksun would know she had been eavesdropping, and it would ruin the surprise for Splashpaw.

Suddenly, a large yowl rang through the camp, causing Thistleburr to drop the fish she had just grabbed.

"DARKCLAN IS ATTACKING!" Palmtail wailed, running into the camp followed by his apprentice, Vixenpaw, both of them were standing there with their fur bristled, and their eyes wide in terror.

"Palmtail, Vixenpaw, Redpool, protect the nursery!" Driftstar yowled, running out of his den with Darksun following her.

When Thistleburr went to join her clanmates to battle with the DarkClan warriors, she recognized Beaverpool, Duskblaze, and Shadepaw.

"Where are the rest of them?" Darksun asked, looking around.

"Maybe they're hiding in the reeds, waiting for us to come out," Splashpaw meowed.

"They'll go back to their own territory right now if they know what's good for them," Glossywing growled, flexing her claws.

As though Splashpaw's assumptions were correct, the reeds started to rustle, however, it wasn't a DarkClan cat that jumped out.

"Snakepaw?" Thistleburr gasped, remembering her former den-mate. She barely recognized him through his scars, though one thing remained the same, his greenish-yellow eyes, though now, they seemed to be burning with hatred.

Thistleburr felt a pang in her chest, when he didn't even acknowledge her, he just stared straight through her, as though she wasn't even there.

"It's the cats from the alley!" Darksun yowled, when more cats started to emerge from the reeds. There was a small brown tom, a ratty looking brown tom with a hairless tail, a dilute calico she-cat, and about a dozen other cats.

"Attack!" Beaverpool yowled.

Thistleburr watched with surprise, as Snakepaw jumped on Palmtail, raking his claws down the senior warrior's flank. She couldn't believe it, why was he attacking his own clanmates? Sure he had left the clan, but didn't he feel any loyalty to the clan he was raised in at all?

She was so distracted, that she didn't notice the cat coming after her, until she found herself flying backwards, with Shadepaw landing heavily on top of her.

"Your territory is ours now, fish-eaters," he hissed. Thistleburr felt searing hot pain as he raked his claws down her side.

She kicked him off, sending him flying back, and she raced over to help Pyropaw, who was fighting with Duskblaze.

She ran over to them, and jumped on his back, pulling him away from the much smaller apprentice.

"Pick on someone your own size!" she hissed.

For what seemed like ages, the fight raged on, and even though WaterClan wasn't as small and weak as they had been, Thistleburr could feel their energy ebbing away, and she could see several of her clanmates lying injured. It now felt as though a dark cloud was surrounding the clan. Why had this happened? Why now? She shook her head, she thought all her troubles were at an end when Blackfur died. The cloud only grew darker, when she heard a cat yowl out.

"Driftstar is losing a life!"

She wanted to let out a wail of despair, WaterClan had gone through two leaders already, were they about to go through a third? What if Driftstar actually hadn't received his nine lives like Bass-star? She felt an ache in her chest at the prospect of never seeing him again. She couldn't remember a time where he hadn't been there for her.

"Briarback?!" Darksun hissed with outrage at the DarkClan warrior who had just raced into the camp, "Is this revenge for what happened to you as a kit? Did you organize this?"

"I should have known you'd never let that go!" Palmtail hissed, lashing his tail.

To Thistleburr's shock, and probably to the shock of her clanmates, from the gasps they emitted. Instead of attacking anyone in WaterClan, Briarback instead jumped on top of Beaverpool, and bit the back of his neck as though he were prey. Even before he hit the ground, Thistleburr knew that he was dead.

Duskblaze glanced down at his fallen clanmate with his pelt bristling, trembling slightly, in what Thistleburr could only explain as intense rage.

He then looked up, and she could see that through the anger, pain was shining in his eyes. He turned to the attackers.

"Retreat! Retreat!" he yowled.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Glossywing asked as the attackers raced away.

Darksun shook her head.

"We have won this battle, and there are too many injured right now to continue a battle we never asked for."

The she-cat padded up to Briarback.

"Thank you, I don't understand why you helped us, especially after what we did to you, but thank you, you have saved WaterClan from another disaster."

"I didn't do it for you," Briarback spat, "Beaverpool was getting way too big for his pelt."

Thistleburr let out a sigh of relief, when Driftstar came padding over to the DarkClan she-cat, so he had gotten his extra lives after all.

"If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask."

Briarback dipped her head to the WaterClan leader.

"I appreciate that Driftstar, but I'd rather if we never saw each other again, except at gatherings, anyway, I best be going now, I think that Darkstar will want to know about Beaverpool, and the fact that he still has two traitors in the camp."

"Okay Briarback, may StarClan light your path," Driftdust meowed.

"Thank you."

Without another word, she padded away.

Even though they had won the battle, Thistleburr still felt like there was a stone weighing heavily in her belly. She couldn't forget the look in Snakepaw's eyes, and how he had attacked his own clanmate. She also couldn't ignore the flame that erupted in her chest whenever she thought of Driftstar, a feeling even stronger than the one she felt for Snakepaw when she was still an apprentice.

Stop having feelings for him! She berated herself, knowing that he would never like her in the same way, after all, he was probably still getting over Cloudstream, and what would he ever see in her anyway? He was the leader for StarClan's sake!

Besides, with what just happened, she couldn't focus on having a mate right now. She gritted her teeth with determination, and sank her claws into the ground, imagining that it was the pelt of one of her enemies, she would put everything she had into protecting her clan.

* * *

 **WaterClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Driftstar - small light brown tom with golden eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Darksun - slender, pitch-black she-cat with long legs, tufted ears, and golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Medicine Cat: Ripplestorm - small pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Thornpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Palmtail - cream tom with white leopard spots all over, and hazel eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Vixenpaw)**_

 **Thistleburr - slightly light- grey she-cat, with white dapples and a light peach/brown coloring, and clear blue-green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pyropaw)**_

 **Rainfeather - silver tabby she cat, brilliant blue eyes, white on face, chest, paws, and tail**

 _ **(Apprentice: Spurpaw)**_

 **Glossywing - silvery- cream she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Spurpaw and Vixenpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Glasspaw)**_

 **Reedpool - small brown tuxedo tom with a bobbed tail and yellow eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Thornpaw - thick-furred blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Splashpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pyropaw - orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and legs**

 **Glasspaw - Small, thin (even when full fed) she-cat, with pale, glassy blue eyes and silver ringed paws, tufted ears**

 **Spurpaw - dark reddish tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail**

 **Vixenpaw - pale red she-cat with a spiky white tipped tail and green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Icerunner - silver she cat with white swirls and pastel blue eyes (mother of Flashkit, Bubblekit, and Bluekit, foster mother of Snowkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Flashkit - white tom with a vibrant ginger patch on his back and green eyes**

 **Bubblekit - bluish grey tabby with green eyes and paler socks**

 **Bluekit - identical to Bubblekit exept with a longer left back sock and a pale eye spot**

 **Snowkit - white furred, strong she-cat with black eyes, and one blind eye; scarred all over (originally a rogue)**


	41. Deaths (DarkClan)

_**A/N: Do you guys think I should end this one soon, and start a continuation story of the next generation of cats, or just keep continuing this one?**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**_

* * *

Dawnwatcher let out an annoyed hiss, when Sprucepaw once again let prey get away from her.

"With the rate you're going, the clan will starve," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Sprucepaw squeaked, hanging her head, "I'm just worried about Shadepaw!"

It had been almost a quarter moon since Briarback came to camp, dragging Beaverpool's body. She told the clan about how he, along with Duskblaze, Shadepaw, and the cats from the alley, had attacked WaterClan.

Ever since then, no cat had seen a single whisker of Duskblaze or Shadepaw.

Dawnwatcher hoped that they were alright, even though they have done something horrible, she knew that they were just following Beaverpool's orders, she hoped that whenever she saw her brother again, he'd be able to think for himself without Beaverpool around.

It would be just like old times! Hope swelled up in her chest, she and Duskblaze would be as close as they were before he became friends with Beaverpool.

"Do you think they're alright?" Sprucepaw meowed.

"Yes, they're both strong and resourceful cats, if anyone can survive, it's them," Dawnwatcher meowed, trying to reassure herself as well as her apprentice.

"Now, come on, let's focus on hunting, I'm sure Darkstar will want his grand kits to be born strong and healthy, and that can only happen if Pinefrost gets enough food.

"I can't wait until her kits get here!" Sprucepaw exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure all of DarkClan is excited of the two new mouths it's going to have to feed," a voice behind Dawnwatcher grumbled, she whipped around, to see Brown-nose standing there.

"Hi Brown-nose," she purred, reminding herself to breathe, though it was hard to in the presence of the attractive tom.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Dawnwatcher's heart leapt with joy. He was actually asking if he could join her!

"No," she shuffled her paws, "I mean, I don't mind if you join me, I'd love that."

Brown-nose mrrowed, and they fell into step beside each other.

"So, have you seen Tanglebriar anywhere? I heard she went on hunting patrol earlier with Fadedpaw."

Anger surged through Dawnwatcher's body, and she willed her fur to stay flat, she didn't want to give Brown-nose the satisfaction of knowing that he had upset her.

"I haven't seen her," she meowed. She couldn't understand why Brown-nose was STILL padding after Tanglebriar, it's not like she'd ever give him the time of day, and besides, she wasn't even that great.

"Do you think with Foxfur out of the way, she'll be my mate now?"

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes.

"Didn't she already tell you that she's not interested?"

"Yeah, but that's when Foxfur and I were both after her, I'm sure she'll pick me now, seeing as I'm the only tom in DarkClan who likes her."

"But she doesn't like you," Dawnwatcher growled, digging her claws into the ground, couldn't Brown-nose see that there was a she-cat right in front of him, who would jump at the chance to be his mate?

"She might not have then, but she might now, will you talk to her for me?"

Dawnwatcher whirled around, and faced him with seething anger burning her eyes. Her chest felt like it would explode from rage.

"Talk to h-" she began, when a long yowl cut her off.

"Tanglebriar!" Brown-nose exclaimed, jumping over Dawnwatcher, and racing away. She followed him, and saw Tanglebriar lying on the ground, with a heavily bleeding gash on her side.

Dawnwatcher's heart skipped a beat, with Tanglebriar out of the picture, Brown-nose could be hers.

No, she scolded herself, Tanglebriar was her clanmate.

"What happened?" Brown-nose demanded.

"D-Duskblaze, he attacked m-me."

"Duskblaze?" Dawnwatcher asked, not believing her words. Her brother may have been a pain, but she doubted he'd ever attack any of his own clanmates.

"Go get Swirlingmist!" Brown-nose spat at Sprucepaw.

Tanglebriar shook her head.

"He k-killed her, F-Fadedpaw too."

No! A thorn of grief pierced through Dawnwatcher's heart, Fadedpaw couldn't be dead, he couldn't!

"Why did he kill him? Why did you let him kill him?" she hissed at Tanglebriar. She started to lunge for the other she-cat, when she felt Brown-nose's teeth dig into her scruff, pulling her back.

"Do not attack her, can't you see how hurt she is? She won't be able to survive it, and you'll be a murderer."

"Fadedpaw died a h-hero, he s-saved my life, if I don't make it back to camp, will you ask Darkstar to give h-him his warrior name?"

"You ARE going to make it back to camp," Brown-nose growled with determination, before turning to Dawnwatcher.

"Go get Buckspring and hurry!"

Dawnwatcher nodded, and took off running as fast as her legs would carry her. Even though she figured things would be better with Tanglebriar out of the picture, and even though her chest burned with both the pain and anger of losing her best friend, she knew she couldn't let her clanmate die. She'd never forgive herself if she turned out to be a murderer...like Duskblaze.

She couldn't believe it, her brother couldn't have killed Swirlingmist and Fadedpaw, it wasn't possible. Sure, he may have been a bit of a bully, but he wasn't a murderer.

She would have to ponder on that later though, right now, she was nearing the FlowerClan border.

She sent a silent thanks to StarClan, when she saw Hollyshade, her apprentice Gorsepaw, Shimmerdust, and his apprentice Silentpaw.

"Help!" she yowled.

Shimmerdust turned his attention to her, and Dawnwatcher's heart nearly stopped, with his black and white pelt, and blue eyes, he almost looked exactly like Duskblaze.

"What is it?" he demanded, padding over with the other three cats following closely behind.

"I heard what happened with WaterClan, are you here to attack us too?" Hollyshade growled.

Dawnwatcher rolled her eyes.

"Why would I ask for help if I was planning on attacking you?"

The two FlowerClan warriors looked at each other.

"You're right, sorry, we're just on edge, we were attacked only a few moons ago, and with new kits in the nursery, we don't want to take any chances," Shimmerdust meowed.

"New kits? Congratulations, who's their mother?" Dawnwatcher asked.

"Fawnberry, but what did you want?" Hollyshade asked.

"Oh! I need Buckspring, there's been an attack, Swirlingmist is dead, and-"

"Swirlingmist is dead?" Buckspring hissed, dropping the plant that he was carrying.

"Yes, and Tanglebriar will die too if you don't help her!" Dawnwatcher exclaimed.

The FlowerClan medicine cat turned his attention to his clanmates.

"Tell Flowerstar where I've gone, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Dawnwatcher sent a silent thanks to StarClan that Buckspring had agreed to go with her so readily.

As they raced back towards DarkClan territory, all anger and jealousy towards Tanglebriar ebbed away, and it was replaced with feelings of fear at the prospect of losing her clanmate, her friend, she just hoped they weren't too late.


	42. Greencough (FlowerClan)

Grief tugged at Fawnberry's pelt, weighing her down, as she paced back and forth outside the nursery.

What would be the point in going in there to see her kits? It wasn't like they would be with her for long.

With a sigh, she turned her gaze to the cloudless sky, and glared.

Perhaps Buckspring had been right when he said that StarClan was no longer with them.

At first, she didn't want to hear of it, StarClan was everything to her.

However, now, she wasn't so sure.

First, Gladerunner had left, ever since she announced that she was expecting his kits, she hadn't seen a single hair of his pelt.

She sat down with a sinking feeling in her chest, for all she knew, he could be dead on the side of a thunderpath, or maybe he had contracted greencough like so many cats in FlowerClan. She just hoped, that wherever he was, he was happy and safe.

"Help!"

Fawnberry's grief turned to worry at the sound of Pricklenose's cry.

Her worry deepened, when she saw that he and Pansystep, were supporting Buckspring, who was bleeding heavily from a wound on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Spottedtuft demanded, bounding over the patrol in a single leap, "Did DarkClan do this?"

"Don't be mouse-brained, why would DarkClan hurt the cat who is helping them?" Pansystep spat, narrowing her eyes, "It was HerbClan!"

"HerbClan? Why would HerbClan attack our medicine cat?"

"I asked them for catmint," Buckspring began, wincing with pain. With a gasp, Fawnberry raced over to him.

Would she lose him too? She had already lost Gladerunner, Cloverear, Doeleap, Moosepaw, Shardkit, and Sheepkit, she couldn't lose Buckspring too!

"Then," Pansystep growled, "Araliastar said that HerbClan is no longer going to help a clan full of rogues and kittypets."

Pricklenose nodded.

"So, we decided to go and get some catmint from the twoleg place, but there was a HerbClan patrol guarding them, we didn't even have a chance to say anything, before they attacked us."

This couldn't be happening!

Fawnberry's heart pounded in her chest, first, WaterClan shutting everyone out, and now, HerbClan was refusing them herbs.

How would the clans survive if they weren't willing to help each other?

"I'll talk to Flowerstar and see what she wants to do about this."

When Spottedtuft disappeared from view, Fawnberry turned her attention to her littermate.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to her with tired, grief filled eyes.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this."

Fawnberry rested her tail on his back.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

It'd be good to get her mind on something other than her own grief.

"I just can't help thinking, that maybe if I hadn't been splitting my time up between FlowerClan and DarkClan, then I could have saved some of our clanmates," he took a deep breath, "I couldn't just abandon DarkClan though, the thing about a medicine cat is, you have to help any cat in need, regardless of what clan they're in."

"Maybe there's a cat you can train in DarkClan, someone who is willing to be a medicine cat," Fawnberry suggested.

"Everyone is either too young, or too set on being a warrior, besides, with greencough taking Windsnout, and Darkstar being too ill himself, and on his last life, there's not much that he can do."

"A-Are you sure you should be telling me this?" Fawnberry asked, looking around to make sure that no other cats were listening, "Isn't this kind of spilling clan secrets?"

"I trust you that you'll keep them, I just couldn't keep all of this in anymore," his fawn colored pelt bristled, "I don't know how much more of this pressure I can take."

Fawnberry nuzzled her brother's cheek, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through.

"So, since Windsnout is dead, who is the DarkClan deputy now? Smokepelt?"

Buckspring shook his head.

"Greencough got him too, Brown-nose as well, Foxfur's the new deputy, but he's fallen ill himself, I'm not sure how many sunrises he has left."

Fawnberry stared at her brother in wide-eyed horror.

Why was StarClan allowing this to happen?

First, they nearly erased WaterClan, now, it seemed like their sights were set on DarkClan, would FlowerClan be next?

"Shouldn't you be healing yourself?" Fawnberry asked, in her distraction of talking to Buckspring about DarkClan, she had forgotten all about his wound.

He glanced over it it, and gave a small dismissive flick of his tail.

"I"ll be fine, there's stuff to be done here, and then, I need to go to DarkClan, to make sure that everything is going okay over there."

"I don't see why you're splitting your time up between two clans," Pansystep growled, padding over with Hollyshade.

The dark grey tabby she-cat nodded.

"Yes, FlowerClan needs you now, more than ever."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just abandon DarkClan, do their lives matter less than mine, just because they're in another clan?"

Pansystep bristled and pressed her muzzle into Buckspring's throat, Fawnberry figured she was aiming for his muzzle, but she didn't quite have the height.

She must have noticed this as well, because she let out a small hiss, and took a step back, her eyes gleaming with embarrassment, which quickly turned to anger.

"Loyalty to your clan matters, you can't have loyalty to more than one clan!" she hissed.

"Lives of other cats matter more than loyalty," Buckspring growled.

Pansystep lashed her tail.

"If that's how you feel, then I no longer want you to be our medicine cat! I'm going to talk to Flowerstar right now, and tell her about how your'e a traitor, who's been telling FlowerClan secrets to DarkClan!"

"That's not true!" Buckspring spat, "I've told DarkClan nothing about FlowerClan."

"Yeah!" Fawnberry exclaimed, "And if you get Flowerstar to demote Buckspring, then who will be the FlowerClan medicine cat? If you think it's bad now, with him splitting his time between us and them, imagine what it'll be like, when he's not even tending to us at all!"

"Shut up Fawnberry, don't you have some kits to take care of?" Pansystep growled, "Or did Buckspring let those die as well?"

"Enough!" Spottedtuft growled storming over,

"Everyone, get sleep, tomorrow, we prepare for war!"

War?

The word echoed in Fawnberry's mind so loudly, that it was nearly deafening.

Why would Flowerstar agree to go to war?

Wasn't there enough going on without getting in a battle with HerbClan? A clan, that not only had all the herbs, but two medicine cats as well.

Could this be the beginning of the end of FlowerClan?


	43. Threats (HerbClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **If you had any HerbClan cats who weren't listed in the allegiance, please let me know.**_

* * *

Icy wind buffeted Parsleyflake's fur, as he padded along the frost covered grass, along with his apprentice, Yarrowpaw.

He glanced back at the light brown tabby, who was narrowing his eyes against the wind.

Like always when he looked at his apprentice, shock filled him, that he was actually chosen to mentor him.

"How are we going to catch any prey in this?" Fennelfrost spat from Parsleyflake's side. Walking just behind him, was his own apprentice, Carawaypaw.

"Just like we do in green-leaf, new-leaf, and leaf-fall, we use our senses," Pebblestream meowed.

She and her apprentice, Dillpaw, made up the rest of their hunting patrol.

"She thinks she's so clever," Fennelfrost muttered in Parsleyflake's ear, shooting a glare at the pale brown tabby she-cat.

"Come on, let's just concentrate on stocking up the fresh-kill pile," Parsleyflake meowed.

Ever since he'd gotten back, he's been trying his hardest to prove that he's a loyal member of HerbClan, and he couldn't do that, if he was distracted by his brother complaining about Pebblestream.

"Where are all the birds?" Dillpaw tipped his head to the side, "Before the cold, I could hear birds all the time, but now the sky is empty."

Pebblestream rested her tail over her apprentice's back.

"The birds went somewhere warmer, they'll be back," she explained.

The apprentice's blue eyes widened.

"Can we go somewhere warmer?" he shivered, "I'm freezing!"

"At least you have long fur to keep you warm," Yarrowpaw grumbled, indicating his own short pelt.

"Do you think that now that I'm an apprentice, and not a dumb kit, Tarragonstrike will like me?" Dillpaw asked in a hope filled voice.

"Doubt it, Tarragonstrike doesn't like anyone except Tarragonstrike," Yarrowpaw growled.

As much as Parsleyflake wanted to reassure the white pelted apprentice, he agreed with his brother.

And my brother too, he realized, remembering that Tarragonstrike was also his father.

He wondered if the hot-tempered tom even knew.

"I think I hear something!" Carawaypaw hissed softly, pricking her ear forward.

At that moment, Parsleyflake noticed the fawn and russet pelts of Buckspring and Foxfur.

He bristled at the sight of the DarkClan warrior.

What were they doing so close to their territory?

Pebblestream and Fennelfrost must have noticed them too, because the fur rippled along Fennelfrost's spine, and Pebblestream spat.

"What are you doing so close to our border?"

"He's a medicine-cat, mouse-brain, the borders don't apply to him," Foxfur snarled.

"Did you come to steal catmint from us?" Fennelfrost growled, with his already large body, and fluffed out fur, the FlowerClan medicine cat, and the DarkClan warrior looked like kits next to him.

It did nothing to deter Parsleyflake's fears though, as he looked into the gleaming yellow eyes of Foxfur.

"No, unlike you HerbClan cats, we don't break the warrior code," Foxfur bristled, "We've come to talk to Fadingspots, maybe she can see sense."

"I don't see what she can do, Araliastar said no giving herbs to other clans, the leader's word is law, remember," Fennelfrost pointed out.

The russet furred tom rolled his eyes.

"The warrior code also states that no clan may ever let the other clans fall, several of our warriors have already succumbed to green cough."

Buckspring dipped his head.

"Kits have died as well."

A tug pulled at Parsleyflake's heart, could HerbClan really be the reason for the deaths and sickness of so many cats?

"That code applies to clan cats, which I don't think FlowerClan has many of those left," Fennelfrost growled.

"What about DarkClan?" Foxfur demanded, "We have no kittypets or rogues in our clan!"

"Yes, but he," Fennelfrost flicked his tail over to Buckspring, "Is currently working as your medicine cat, isn't he?"

Both toms glowered at him.

"Just take us to Araliastar," Foxfur spat, flexing his claws, "Unless you're looking for a fight."

A lump formed in Parsleyflake's throat, and his belly twisted painfully. What if Foxfur decided to attack them?

How would they be able to fight off a DarkClan warrior?

Fennelfrost turned his broad head from side to side, gazing at everyone in the hunting patrol.

"Six cats against one? I hardly call that fair," he snorted.

"I have more lives than all of you combined, and I have a medicine cat at my side, who's really at the disadvantage here?"

Parsleyflake stared wide-eyed at the DarkClan warrior.

"You're a leader now?" Pebblestream asked with disbelief, stating the question that was on his mind.

"Yes, will you let me see Araliastar now?" Foxf- no, Foxstar sighed.

It would take a bit for Parsleyflake to remember, that the russet furred tom was now leader.

"No, if Araliastar said no to Buckspring, what makes you think she's going to say yes to you?" Fennelfrost asked.

"Do you really want a war on your paws, in leaf-bare?" Foxstar questioned.

Please no say, please get Araliastar, Parsleyflake pleaded.

Unfortunately, his brother couldn't hear his silent thoughts, and he snorted.

"HerbClan is strong and healthy, it doesn't take a genius to know that DarkClan is falling apart, why should I be afraid, when you're planning to start a war, that you know you can't possibly win?"

"FlowerClan will be joining them," Buckspring growled, stepping forward.

Fennelfrost mrrowed.

"FlowerClan cats fight like kits."

"Probably like dead kits, like the ones in your clan," Carawaypaw sneered.

The fawn tom's eyes filled with hurt, and he took a step back.

Fennelfrost flicked his apprentice with his tail.

"Don't joke about dead kits," he spat.

"Why? They're just FlowerClan kits," Carawaypaw looked up at her mentor, "Sagewind said that FlowerClan isn't even a real clan anyway."

"But they're still living cats!" Buckspring exclaimed.

"Well, not anymore," Carawaypaw muttered, earning another flick on her ear.

"It's nice to see how HerbClan is raising their youth," Foxstar snarled, "If my son or daughter ever spoke like this, StarClan forbid they ever do it in front of me."

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you just standing around not catching prey?" Parsleyflake heard Tarragonstrike demand.

Is he blind? Can't he see that we're talking to two uninvited guests?

"Hey, what are those two non-HerbClan cats doing here?" Valleyfrost asked.

A low growl sounded from Tarragonstrike's throat.

"You lot better not be trespassing!"

"Calm down," Breezeclaw meowed, "We don't want to start a dispute over two cats."

Soon, the patrol consisting of Tarragonstrike, Valleyfrost, Breezeclaw, and Anisepaw were beside them.

"Now it's ten against one, still think you have enough lives, Foxstar?" Pebblestream asked.

The russet furred tom narrowed his eyes.

"Death does not concern me, I will do whatever it takes to protect my clan."

"And throwing your life away in a fight you can't win, that's protecting your clan?" Valleyfrost asked.

"Briarback will be a fine leader once I'm gone, and Pinefrost and our kits," his meow caught in his throat, and he glanced down at his paws.

Parsleyflake felt a wave of sympathy for the DarkClan leader. What right did HerbClan have to decide the fates of them? Was HerbClan really better than anyone else in the forest? Even if they were mostly ex-kittypets and rogues?

"Marshstep loves her sister, she won't let anything happen to them."

"Maybe we should help them, kits are in trouble!" Blazeclaw exclaimed.

"Who cares? They should have taken better care to fill up their stocks," Tarragonstrike growled.

A low growl sounded from Buckspring, surprising Parsleyflake, he'd never seen the FlowerClan medicine cat angry before.

Foxstar stepped in front of the fawn tom.

"Bring the herbs to Buckspring at dawn, or it's war," he growled.

"I guess it's war then," Tarragonstrike smirked.

Parsleypaw's heart thudded in his chest, and his mouth went dry.

HerbClan may have had stronger warriors at the moment, but how could they win a war against two clans?

* * *

 **HerbClan**

 **Leader: Araliastar - small white she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Tarragonstrike - small white tom, with lilac points, and blue eyes**

 **M** **edicine Cat:** **Fadingspots - elderly grey she-cat, with lighter grey spots that fade into white, and green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Russetpaw)**_

 **Warriors:**

 **Valleyfrost - pale ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly, and green eyes**

 **Whitenose - small plump white she-cat with a pale nose, and ice-blue eyes**

 **Ivytail - brown tabby she with long fur and ivy green eyes**

 **Breezeclaw - dark brown she-cat with white paws and chest**

 _ **(Apprentice: Anisepaw)**_

 **Fennelfrost- white tom with black swirl stripes, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Carawaypaw)**_

 **Parsleyflake - small, silver-grey and white tom, with light green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)**_

 **Pebblestream - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dillpaw)**_

 **Sagewind - striped light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes**

 **Flameclaw- light amber Persian she-cat with darker patches ofsandy blond; has very long claws.**

 **Oaktree - tall legged tom, mix of sandy brown and dark brown; leaf colored eyes**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Russetpaw- dark red tom with blazing green eyes and a white tipped tail and paws.**

 **Anisepaw - fluffy light brown tabby she-kit**

 **Dillpaw - fluffy white tom with darker points**

 **Carawaypaw - white she-kit with darker points**

 **Yarrowpaw - light brown tabby tom with darker points**

 **Queens:**

 **Heathergaze - tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes (mother of Beetlekit and Petalkit)**

 **Kits:**

 **Beetlekit - small skinny black tom with white vitiligo spots patching his face and amber eyes**

 **Petalkit - black tortoiseshell she-cat with white flowery spots; green eyes**


End file.
